Happily Ever After
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él. Aunque ellos se hayan vuelto oscuridad... la flama de Fairy Tail aún se encuentra en su interior... Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia... regresen...
1. Escape y encuentro

La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional y refugiado dentro de la oscuridad, aquello que representa lo más importante, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 1 "Escape y encuentro"**

Es de noche en Magnolia. El cielo se muestra estrellado y las calles sólo son habitadas por la oscuridad. Sólo un gato negro reposa sobre el techo de una de las casas, reflejando en sus ojos la única fuente de luz que actualmente ilumina el pueblo, un incendio que proviene de un gremio que alguna vez fue no solo la esperanza de Fiore, sino de Earthland entera…

-¡Tenryuu no Houko! –Se escucha el rugido poderoso de la maga que lanza su aliento de dragón en contra de su oponente, quien con el movimiento de una mano deshace el ataque. El rival está envuelto en un manto de llamas luminosas, mismas que han comenzado a consumir el escenario de la pelea, cuyas paredes de roca sólida están rotas, sus columnas derribadas y sus banderas y estandartes consumidos por el fuego. La joven se limpia un poco de sangre de la boca mientras sus cabellos azules ondean hacia atrás, empujados por la inmensa fuerza mágica de su oponente, que avanza hacia ella dando pasos lentos y poderosos. Sus ojos se muestran estoicos mientras camina, el fuego que lo rodea aumenta su brillo y su tamaño, formando una silueta de dragón que lo envuelve. La chica aguanta las ganas de llorar al verlo, cual se negara una y otra vez en sus adentros, que un hecho como este estuviera realmente pasando, y se prepara para seguir enfrentándolo; se envuelve en un manto de viento y vuela hacia él, creando un taladro de viento en forma de torbellino en la palma de su mano.

-¡Por favor, detén esto de una vez! –Grita con voz desesperada la chica, pero antes de dar el golpe es impactada en el estómago desde la derecha por un torbellino de arena presionada, que la lanza a estrellarse contra una de las paredes, rompiéndola en pedazos mientras ella cae arrastrada por lo que queda del muro hasta sentarse en el piso, con la cabeza baja. –Ughh… -Profiere adolorida, levantando la mirada un instante después para toparse con la figura del segundo atacante. Desde donde ella está sólo distingue la figura de una mujer rubia de cabello largo, que sostiene unas llaves en su mano derecha, mirándola con desdén.

-No intervengas en esto. Voy a acabar con ella de una vez con mis propias llamas. –Detiene a la mujer el primer oponente de la chica, a quien esta mira con dolor e impotencia.

-Uuh… veo que vas muy en serio con esto. –Contesta la rubia. La chica peliazul intenta levantarse, pero su brazo izquierdo tiene una cortada profunda de la que no para de salir sangre, mientras que su pierna derecha tiene clavada una estaca de madera del momento en el que se estrelló contra el muro.

-Aggghh… -Se muerde los labios por el dolor, mientras siente el frío que le deja la sangre que sale de su cuerpo apoderarse de sus miembros, sin embargo intenta levantarse una vez más, solo para ser golpeada de nuevo por el puño de fuego de su primer oponente, lanzándola de nuevo a chocar contra un pilar, dejándola tirada en el piso, retorciéndose por el dolor, sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

-Voy a matarte… voy a proteger a Fiore… ¡protegeré a Fairy Tail! –Grita el hombre, enfurecido, mientras sus llamas vuelven a rodearlo. Su compañera se limita a mirarlo, sabiendo que lo que hacen es lo mejor. La joven maga aprieta los ojos con fuerza previendo el final, suprimiendo sus últimas lágrimas, pero en vez de sentir el golpe aplastante del enemigo, es cubierta por la sombra de alguien, que rápidamente empuja al enemigo hacia atrás, mientras dos personas más cubren a la herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta el recién llegado, viendo sobre su hombro sin descuidar a su rival. El cabello azul y la marca de su rostro hacen a su salvador inconfundible, llenando de alivio y lágrimas de cansancio a la chica que acaba de salvar.

-Je… Jellal-san… -Dice la joven, que tiene un ojo cerrado por los hematomas de los golpes. Junto a ella están ahora la maga del tiempo y la de los sentidos. –Ul… Ultear-san, Meldy-san… -Vuelve a ver a cada lado, encontrándose con el rostro amable de ambas. –Pensé que ustedes… -Parece recordar algo doloroso, pero Ultear le pone una mano en el hombro derecho, instándola a tranquilizarse.

-Jellal… ¡Desgraciado! –Se queja el atacante mientras es socorrido por su acompañante maga celestial. La furia del mago aumenta tanto como el fuego que lo rodea, haciéndose este más brillante y caliente. Jellal hace a un lado su capa y se prepara a luchar en serio.

-Parece ser que no tenemos otra opción más que esta, Natsu. –Le dice con mirada asesina. –No dejaré que lastimes a Wendy. –Dice refiriéndose a la joven tras él, cuya figura es la de una chica de dieciséis a diecisiete años. El poder de la magia celestial de Jellal se libera, pero Natsu aumenta también su poder, aplastando rápidamente al de su retador. -¡Ultear! –Le ordena el peliazul a su acompañante, quien asiente rápidamente.

-Wendy, hay que darse prisa. –Crea una bola de cristal para Arco del Tiempo y se la entrega a la chica, mientras Meldy las cubre al enfrentarse contra la rubia.

-Lucy Heartfilia… -Dice la pelirrosada. Lucy hace una sonrisa confiada y sin siquiera moverse invoca a Tauro, Escorpio y Sagitario, los tres luciendo ojos vacíos y brillantes, con aspecto salvaje y listos para atacar.

-Hazte a un lado. Mi único interés es darle a Wendy-chan a Natsu. –Sonríe siniestra. –No podemos permitir que esa niña ponga en peligro todo lo que Fairy Tail representa. –Levanta la barbilla y muestra una expresión sicótica.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que representa? –La cuestiona la pelirosa. -¿¡Sometimiento, terror y opresión? –Sus palabras reflejan decepción y dolor.

-Te equivocas. –La detiene en seco. –Fairy Tail representa el amor. –Sus palabras sorprenden a la maga sensorial. –El amor, y el deber de hacer lo correcto. –Su mirada se torna severa. –Justicia, control, paz, PODER. Si no tenemos poder, entonces no podremos proteger a nadie… -Hace una cara de pesar, como recordando a alguien. –No permitiremos que eso pase de nuevo.

-¡Este no es el camino!

-Es el camino que hemos elegido. –La silencia. -¡Tauro! –Le grita a su espíritu, lanzándolo hacia la maga con su hacha doble entre las manos, pero ésta lo esquiva rodando hacia la derecha.

-En verdad quiere matarme… -Musita sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Ultear y Wendy están sincronizando su poder mágico, con Wendy sufriendo visiblemente por las múltiples heridas que tiene su cuerpo.

-Resiste un poco más, Wendy. –La insta Ultear, mientras la joven no puede evitar las ganas de llorar, pero se obliga a mantenerse concentrada. –Escucha… -Wendy se distrae y parece no escucharla, por lo que Ultear le da una cachetada. -¡Que me escuches! –Le dice con severidad. Wendy la mira y asiente, incapaz de articular otra palabra. –Te enviaré a antes de todo esto. –Mientras habla, Natsu está golpeando a Jellal como si fuese un costal de arena, y Lucy hace lo propio con Meldy, el poder de los magos de Fairy Tail claramente superior. Wendy escucha a Ultear tratando de ignorar el dolor que ahora esos dos sufren por su causa. -¡Wendy! –Le repite Ultear. – Los ojos divagantes de Wendy vuelven a mirarla. La maga del tiempo entiende la situación, y el corazón destrozado de la Dragon Slayer, pero debe salvarla a toda costa.

-Jellal-san y Meldy-san…

-¡Ellos estarán bien! –La calla de nuevo. Wendy guarda silencio, aunque todavía puede escuchar el ruido de las batallas. –Regresa al tiempo donde esto aún no había comenzado, encuentra a Natsu y evita que aquello pase… si lo logras, entonces tendremos una esperanza… -Mientras hablan, Jellal es atacado por un dragón de fuego que crea un cráter en el piso por el impacto.

-¡AGGGGHHHH!

-¡JELLAL-SAN! –Grita Wendy, pero Ultear le da un golpe en la nuca, desmayándola. –Con el poder que le diste al Arco del Tiempo será suficiente. –La mira con esperanza. –Tú puedes cambiar esto, Wendy… -Le dice mientras su magia se activa y Wendy es absorbida por la esfera mágica, la cual inmediatamente desaparece, dejando a Ultear completamente drenada de magia.

-Por favor… ayúdala, Gray… -Dice antes de desmayarse.

-Te aseguro que no seré yo quien la ayude. –Una voz profunda la sorprende, pero sólo alcanza a ver la silueta borrosa del hombre de cabellos negros azulados antes de perder la conciencia. –Pero si te pediré que me ayudes a ir tras ella…

-Gray…

=0=

Solo puede sentir oscuridad pulsante a su alrededor, invadida por circuitos de magia que rodean la esfera que la transporta. Todavía está inconsciente, recordando a la fuerza todo aquello que acaba de suceder. Entre las imágenes que vienen a su mente aparece Natsu mirándola con odio, Lucy con superioridad, Gray dándole la espalda, Charle tirada en el piso, sin moverse, junto con Happy y Lilly; imágenes de las derrotas de Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza… dolor y soledad, tristeza, desesperación.

-_Es tu culpa, Wendy… ¡Es tu culpa!_ –Escucha la voz de Natsu, que como una navaja atraviesa su corazón al escucharla.

-_Wendy… perdóname…_ -La voz de Charle al desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

-_¡Charle! ¡Charleeeee!_ –Grita en medio de sus pensamientos. En medio de su dolor, otra vez todo es oscuridad, que de nuevo es remplazada por una fuerte luz, que vuelve todo de color blanco.

=0=

MAGNOLIA AÑO X791

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH! –Se escucha el grito jovial y de satisfacción de un joven. -¡Esto está delicioso! –Celebra con una pierna de cerdo en la mano, sacando fuego por la boca mientras muestra ojos grandes y boca de sierra. -¡Me lo comeré todo de un solo bocado! –Dice procediendo a engullirlo, pero una joven de cabello escarlata le golpea la cabeza. Un grupo de amigos está teniendo un día de campo frente a un lago en el parque de la ciudad.

-¡Basta, Natsu! Debes procurar que la comida sea suficiente para todos. –Lo regaña seria, mientras en su mano tiene la otra pierna de cerdo.

-Oe, oe… ¿acaso no estás haciendo lo mismo? –Le llama la atención un joven de cabello oscuro y sin camisa.

-Este, bueno, yo, la verdad… -Dice la Scarlet, sin saber cómo responder.

-Gray-san, la ropa… -Le dice la pequeña Wendy, a lo que Gray de inmediato se sorprende. –Pero… no recuerdo habérmela quitado… -Piensa con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y desde cuando te acuerdas? –Agrega Lucy.

-¿Quieres más refresco, Gray-sama? –Aparece Juvia detrás de él. Gray le pasa su vaso y ella le sirve el refresco. –Por cierto, Juvia, ¿has visto mi camisa? –Dice él, mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin encontrarla. Juvia había recogido la camisa y estaba por llevársela, pero se topa con que Lucy y Wendy ya la habían visto.

-Chiiii… -Puede sentir la fuerza de sus miradas.

-A… aquí está, Gray-sama. –Le pasa la camisa. Juvia la encontró tirada en el piso y pensó en recogerla para que no se ensuciara. –Dice haciendo un puchero. –_Juvia quería quedarse con la camisa de Gray-sama…_

-Oh, pues gracias. –Dice sin mayor interés.

-_¡Gray-sama le dio las gracias a Juvia!_ –Piensa emocionada, flotando entre corazones al escuchar su melodiosa frase.

-Aquí hay un poco más, Charle. Yo hice la ensalada. –Dice Wendy, orgullosa. –La gata blanca, que estaba comiendo un sándwich, se sirve un poco en su plato.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy. –Contesta amable. -¿Quieres, Happy? –Le ofrece un poco, pero el gato tiene la boca llena con un pescado completo, así que no puede contestar apropiadamente.

-Hffhm… -Es lo único que profiere el gato azul.

-Traga y luego habla. –Lo regaña ella.

-De cualquier forma, este descanso nos queda muy bien antes de viajar a Crocas para el gran torneo mágico.

-¡Sii! ¡Fairy Tail volverá a ser el gremio número uno de todo Fiore! –Natsu se pone de pie y empieza a saltar con un pie y con el otro mientras echa llamas por la boca.

-¡Que no hagas eso mientras comemos! –Lo regaña Erza, mientras Lucy deja escapar una carcajada.

-Es bueno que esté tan motivado. –Agrega Gray, que no deja de parecer un poco más reflexivo que los demás. –Debemos enfrentarnos con Raven Tail y Sabertooth, y ninguno de esos gremios serán fáciles. –Juvia lo escucha seria y solemne, mientras los demás reflexionan un momento.

-Lo sé… -Contesta el dragon Slayer, más serio.

-¿Quieres pescado, Charle? –Le pasa el que por fin logró sacarse de la boca Happy.

-¡Dame uno que no hayas masticado! –Le reclama enojada.

-Happy tiene razón, no hemos venido aquí para pensar en eso, si no para tener un último relajamiento luego de la apertura de contenedor que nos dio Ultear. –Interviene Lucy. – ¡Así que sigamos divirtiéndonos! –Le propone a Natsu.

-¡Aye sir! –Dicen él y Happy a la vez, levantando el puño.

-Lucy-san tiene razón, Gray-sama, hay que pasarla bien. –Le propone Juvia. Él se queda serio un instante, pero luego le devuelve una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Juvia. –Su respuesta genera una sonrisa amplia en la boca de la Loxar, que de inmediato se pone romántica y comienza a inclinar su rostro hacia el de Gray, juntando los labios y empujándose ruborizada para besarlo, pero él de inmediato se pone de pie y se quita para alcanzar un poco más de comida, haciendo que Juvia pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia adelante, dándole un beso a Erza en la mejilla.

-¿Huh? –Profiere Wendy al verlas, juntando sus manos en sus labios.

-¿Eh? –Exclama Gray. Lucy y Natsu sólo guardan silencio. Erza se ruboriza y Juvia se aleja de ella tapándose la boca.

-¡Erza-san, yo… yo…! –Niega con la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Erza la mira con ojos de pescado y color de tomate, procediendo a abrir la boca para decir unas palabras, que Juvia espera con temor y desesperación. La maga clase S procede a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia y mirarla de frente, ante la mirada curiosa de Natsu y Gray.

-¡Wooo! ¡Este es el legendario momento de experimentos les…! –Comienza decir Happy.

-¡No lo digas! –Lo calla Lucy, tapándole los oídos a Wendy, que observa sin entender, pero mirando hacia Erza.

-Yo también te estimo mucho, Juvia, y por supuesto que seré siempre tu amiga. –Le dice en tono amistoso y contundente. Todos guardan silencio ante la respuesta de la joven, mientras Juvia sólo se queda helada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Aahh… gracias, Erza-san… Juvia… también… -Dice la maga de agua. Wendy comienza a reírse, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras todos los demás la miran y comienzan a reírse también, ante una Erza que no acaba de entender el motivo del chiste, pero también se une a la celebración. Sin embargo, en ese instante, todos sienten una presencia mágica que desvanece las sonrisas de sus rostros. Un rayo cae cerca de ellos, y un leve torbellino de viento se forma. Otro rayo cae, otro más, y de repente se forma un núcleo eléctrico del que sale una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Pregunta Lucy.

-¡Lucy, tú y Wendy quédense atrás! ¡Natsu, Gray! –Les indica a ambos la Scarlet

-Entendido. –Contestan ellos, sin necesidad de más palabras.

-¿¡Qué es este poder mágico…? –Se pregunta Erza, que rápidamente empuña su espada entre las manos, mientras Natsu llena de fuego sus puños y Gray crea una espada de hielo que empuña. De repente, el vórtice eléctrico explota con una pequeña onda expansiva, dejando un pequeño cráter ante ellos, en medio del cual está acostada una joven desnuda, de cabello azul largo, con una herida en el brazo y en la pierna. Toda la energía mágica se disipa un segundo después, dejando frente a la chica a unos ruborizados Gray, Natsu y Erza.

-… Lucy… -La llama Salamander.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Viene corriendo la rubia junto con Wendy y los gatos. Todos se encuentran con la chica, que sigue dormida y con el rostro agotado, pero Lucy rápidamente los saca de su embelesamiento, propiciándole una patada que lo manda hasta el sol, para luego dirigirse al Fullbuster -¡Gray, no te quedes ahí y tráeme algo para cubrirla! –Lo regaña enojada.

-¿Eh? ¡Si! –Sale corriendo y trae el mantel sobre el que estaban comiendo, se lo pasa Lucy y ella lo utiliza para cubrir a la recién llegada, para luego quedar observando, entonces Gray nota que la cortada del brazo de la joven está justo sobre lo que parece ser una marca de gremio, pero está tan lastimada que no alcanza a distinguirse de cuál se trata.

-Lo mejor será llevarla con Polyursica, ella está cerca de aquí y sus heridas parecen ser profundas. –Propone Erza, cargando a la joven en brazos. Al verle el rostro de cerca, parece reconocerla, pero mira a Wendy y de inmediato se sacude la cabeza. Wendy y Natsu, que ya había vuelto, también parecen sentir algo parecido.

-Ese olor… -Dice Natsu. –Esa chica huele como… -Trata de razonar, extrañado.

-Huele como yo… -Musita Wendy. Charle parece sorprenderse, mientras Happy observa interesado.

-Será mejor ir con ella. Tal parece que habrá algunas cosas que preguntarle cuando despierte. –Dice el pelirrosado. De nuevo percibe el olor de Wendy proviniendo de la joven, pero un poco diferente. Huele de forma agradable, un olor que nunca había percibido antes. –Este olor… - Extiende su nariz de nuevo. –Me gusta… -Razona finalmente. Curioso por el fenómeno, sigue a Erza y a los demás hacia la casa de Polyursica. Lucy observa a Natsu y percibe que hay algo que le ha llamado la atención en la chica, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-Natsu…

Cerca del mismo lugar, otro vórtice eléctrico se forma, dejando caer rayos y creando un núcleo de energía que se expande y luego explota, apareciendo de él un bloque de hielo que rápidamente se convierte en agua, mostrando a la figura que acaba de venir tras la fugitiva.

-Maldito Natsu… esta me las vas a pagar. –Dice el hombre alto, de cabellos negros azulados y una grisácea mirada sombría. Junto a él se reforma el agua que hasta un momento lo envolvía, formándose una mujer de cabellos azules y rizados que se queda de pie a su lado.

-Hemos llegado, Gray-sama. –Le dice con voz estilizada y femenina, reflejo de su madurez.

-Sí, hemos llegado. –Dice el hombre, que es un Gray adulto, de unos 25 años. –Juvia, saca nuestra ropa, es mala idea que andemos así por las calles, especialmente cuando ya hay en este tiempo uno de mí que hace lo mismo, -refiriéndose a la forma en que la esfera los ha transportado, despojándolos de su vestimenta. Al decir esas palabras, la hermosa mujer que lo acompaña se muestra un poco triste, pero de inmediato sigue las órdenes de su compañero.

-Como tú digas, Gray-sama. –Desaparece en dos hilos de agua a supervelocidad, solo para aparecer prendas de ropa para ambos unos momentos después. –Listo.

-Excelente. Busquemos a Wendy entonces. –Señala con el rostro hacia el camino que va hacia el gremio. –Si ya está aquí, seguro que lo primero que hizo fue ir a Fairy Tail. –Sonríe sombrío. Instantes después, ambos portan la ropa que Juvia ocultó en su cuerpo de agua, dos capas negras y botas oscuras que cubren versiones más elaboradas de sus ropa cotidiana.

-Visitemos nuestra antigua casa, Fairy Tail. –El mago de hielo y la de agua se encaminan hacia el gremio, sus objetivos desconocidos, provenientes de un mundo donde ellos parecen ser el enemigo, persiguiendo a una "culpable", dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario. Los rostros serios de ambos reflejan la determinación de su misión… la cacería por Wendy ha comenzado.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 2 "Los perseguidores", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Notas:**

-Todo lo relacionado al anime y manga de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sama.

-Este fanfic es idea original de Saulen-sama, con algunas variantes mías en los primeros 3 capítulos, luego la obra será completamente hecha por mí.

¡Espero les haya llamado la atención, tanto como a mí!, ¡No podía dejar morir un proyecto como este!

¡No olvides, ni leen comenten!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. Los perseguidores

La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional y refugiado dentro de la oscuridad, aquello que representa lo más importante, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 2 "Los perseguidores"**

Lucy Dragneel contempla pensativa una pintura hecha por Reedus, donde todos los del gremio aparecen departiendo felices en una tarde cualquiera. En la imagen puede verse a ella del brazo de Natsu, mientras éste se ve extrañado por el gesto, a un lado está Gray, de brazos cruzados, con Juvia junto a él. También están Gajeel, Levy, Jett y Droy sentados en una mesa con Panterlilly de pie sobre ella; Lissana, Elfman y Mirajane en el bar, junto a Makarov, Gildarts y Cana. A un lado están los Raijinshuu con Laxus, y más atrás Romeo, Macao, Wakaba y el resto de los integrantes del gremio, mientras Happy y Charle sobrevuelan la escena. Una leve sonrisa se escapa de los labios de la mujer, una Lucy de 25 años, madura y fuerte, que camina entre los escombros dejados por el incendio en el viejo edificio del gremio la noche anterior.

-Natsu… -Llama a su esposo desde la distancia. Natsu se mantiene sin hablar desde que Wendy escapó, pero pudo desquitarse derrotando a Jellal, dejándolo herido y fuera de combate.

-_Este fue el edificio de Fairy Tail._ –Musita Lucy en sus pensamientos. _–Ahora no es más que el recuerdo de una época que ya no volverá. A la que hemos renunciado con el fin de que aquello nunca vuelva a pasar…_ -No puede evitar que su garganta se trabe un poco, y que las lágrimas se asomen a sus ojos. –_Gray, Juvia, Natsu y yo nunca olvidaremos lo que pasó… y nunca… nunca podremos perdonar a esa chica…_ -Vuelve a ver a Natsu, que sigue contemplativo ante la bandera quemada del gremio. Los tres Crime sociere están siendo transportados hacia celdas antimágicas, el rostro de Jellal envuelto en tristeza, Ultear inconsciente y Meldy llena de golpes. –_Desde ese día, Natsu juró nunca volver atrás, y yo juré seguirlo hasta la más profunda oscuridad… y así fue que…_

_-_Mi señora Dragneel. –Llega un miembro del consejo mágico, inclinándose ante ella. –El gobierno de Fiore ha respondido favorablemente a la solicitud que Natsu-sama hizo… dejarán el control de los recursos militares del país para ser administrados por nuestro señor.

-Uh… eso está muy bien. –Se cubre el rostro con un abanico al contestar. –Puedes retirarte.

-¡Si! –Contesta el mago, desapareciendo en un instante.

-_Desde ese día, Natsu juró que nadie volvería a sufrir por causa de los gremios y de la magia… él y yo nos propusimos que nadie más volvería a morir, aún y cuando para eso hubiese que tomar el mundo en nuestras manos… nos convertimos en…_

_-_Los amos de la magia. –Dice Natsu en voz alta, cual estuviera en sincronía con los pensamientos de su mujer. -Tú y yo somos los amos de la magia en este mundo, Lucy. Atraparemos a Wendy y haremos que este mundo siga nuestro orden… el orden que sólo trae el poder…

-Así será, Natsu. –Llega hasta él y lo abraza calladamente. Él contesta su abrazo pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y empujándola hacia él.

-Iré contigo hasta la más profunda oscuridad… no dejaremos que esto se repita… la magia del mundo es nuestra…, -hunde el rostro dentro del pecho del Salamander.

-… Y la usaremos contra el mundo si es necesario…, -la mirada en el rostro de Natsu se agudiza.

0=0

-Charle… -Escucha su propia voz repitiendo el nombre de su amiga en medio de la oscuridad. –Charle… -Repite de nuevo, como escuchándose como si no se oyera desde su propia garganta. La oscuridad se aclara para ver a una Wendy de 12 años sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una gata blanca que permanece inerte, sin vida, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos. La niña luce el rostro sucio y la ropa desgarrada, mientras abraza con fuerza el cadáver de su amiga, llorando desconsolada. –Charle… -Solloza dejando caer lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas, secretando por la nariz y dejando un rastro de amargura sobre su rostro.

-Por más que la llames, Charle no volverá. –Escucha la voz de Natsu, cuyo rostro es tan severo como el de un dragón, reflejando una ira más allá de otra que hubiese reflejado jamás. –Charle no volverá… ¡No va a hacerlo! ¡Ni Happy tampoco! –Le recrimina furioso, volviéndose hacia ella en actitud violenta, pero es detenido por Lucy, quien lo abraza por detrás, también incapaz de detener sus propias lágrimas.

-¡Cálmate, Natsu! –Lo insta la rubia, sujetándolo con toda su fuerza y siendo incapaz de detenerlo mucho tiempo. Gray también está en la escena, contemplando los cadáveres con ojos llenos de deseos de venganza, el semblante oscurecido y sus músculos tensados, deseosos de destruir al responsable de la atrocidad que presencian. A lo lejos, una criatura hecha de sombras, con una forma que se asemeja levemente a la de una pantera, con ojos rojos grandes y brillantes, se relame.

-Vendrás a la oscuridad… Natsu… -Se escucha una voz serpentina. En aquel entonces no pudo escucharla, pero por alguna razón la recuerda.

De repente todo vuelve a ser oscuridad, y los llantos de la pequeña Wendy y los rugidos de Natsu se pierden en el silencio, mientras poco a poco cobra intensidad una voz que hace que la oscuridad vuelva a despejarse, cambiándose por luz y por un profundo dolor que la hace recordar que sigue con vida, dolor punzante que viene desde su pierna derecha, y un ardor concentrado en su brazo izquierdo.

-Oe… despierta… -Escucha la voz de un joven llamándola. Una voz que conoce, pero que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Una voz familiar que hace que su corazón duela y que su conciencia se vuelva más pesada. Abre los ojos y enfoca la mirada hasta que distingue sobre ella el rostro de un joven de cabello rosado que porta una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello.

-Na… Natsu-san… -Al verlo las lágrimas se le derramaron de inmediato, percatándose de que el Natsu que tiene frente a ella es el que era antes de que todo aquello sucediese. –Natsu… -san… -Repite de nuevo. La hermosa, pero lastimada joven no despega sus conmovidos ojos del Dragon Slayer, que de inmediato se siente incómodo y retrocede unos pasos de la cama. Lucy, que también se encuentra en la habitación, se aproxima con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ya despertó? –Pregunta interesada. Natsu se limpia el sudor de la frente y asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no deja de mirarme extraño… -Dice nervioso ante la mirada acongojada, nostálgica y casi feliz de la joven peliazul.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES, ACASO NO SABEN QUE UN PACIENTE NECESITA DESCANSO! –Los interrumpe Polyuchka, que viene con ojos blancos y expresión furiosa, cargando una escoba entre las manos para golpearlos. -¡Fuera de la habitación! –Lanza a ambos de una patada, cayendo sentados en el piso, rebotando uno detrás de otro, hasta caer a los pies de Wendy, Gray, Juvia y Erza, que esperaban al par en la sala de la consultora médica.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunta con frialdad la Grandine de Earthland. En su mirada se refleja su típica indiferencia, pero en el fondo no puede ocultar el interés que tiene en el rostro de la joven, quien apenas tiene fuerza para estar despierta, pero que aprovecha para mirarla con la misma nostalgia con la que hace un momento observaba al mago de fuego.

-Yo… -Su garganta arde en llamas al hablar, pero su emoción es demasiada como para no hacerlo. –Yo… -Intenta mover el brazo, solo para sentir de nuevo el fuego de la herida que borró con sangre y carne el logo de Fairy Tail de su brazo. El dolor es tanto que hace que salgan lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Descansa. –Le dice la pelirrosada mientras le sirve un poco de medicina en una taza. –Bebe esto. –Le dice al pasarle la bebida. La joven asiente, y la maga se inclina cerca de ella para sostener su cabeza y ayudarle a beber el medicamento, al que al principio reacciona con asco por el sabor amargo, pero termina de tragar sin mayores quejas, lo que llama de nuevo la atención de la anciana.

-Tu forma de ser como paciente me recuerda a la de la niña que está ahí afuera. –Comenta refiriéndose a Wendy, que se está riendo que Natsu está jugando en el piso, imitando a un mono, mientras Happy vuela en círculos alrededor de ellos. Al escuchar el comentario, Wendy cae en cuenta de que Grandine ya ha caído en cuenta de su verdadera identidad. –No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que los humanos hagan, y no cuestionaré tus motivos para estar en este lugar. Solo me interesa curarte para poder echarte de aquí. –Le dice mientras le da la espalda.

-… Gracias… Grandine… -Le dice la chica, confirmando los pensamientos de la mujer.

0=0

Los Gray y Juvia que aparecieron en el parque de Magnolia ahora caminan entre sus calles, buscando con la mirada alguna pista de la presencia de la fugitiva en el poblado. Tal como Gray dijo, su destino final es el gremio que ambos tienen mucho tiempo sin visitar… Fairy Tail. La mirada de Gray es sombría y fría como el hielo de sus creaciones, tan dura como sus gestos y tan severa como sus ataques y su poder. Juvia muestra un desarrollo similar, pero que aún no ha perdido el brillo de amor que estar al lado del Fullbuster le genera desde su juventud. Mientras Gray-sama la necesite, Juvia estará ahí, como su sombra, como su escudo y como su espada.

-Juvia. –Interrumpe su silencio el perseguidor Fullbuster. Su voz profunda se ha hecho más ronca y poderosa con el paso de los años. Ahora cada palabra que dice está cargada de autoridad y poder.

-¿Qué sucede, Gray-sama? –Contesta la mujer peliazul, cuyos cabellos largos y ondulados llegan hasta su cintura. Su voz es delicada y firme a la vez, pero siempre amable hacia el objeto de sus afectos. Al comprobar la solicitud de Gray por medio de sus ojos, se da cuenta de que frente a ellos está Lisanna Strauss, que viene con una bolsa de compras entre los brazos, quien se queda mirándolos con sorpresa, intentando asimilar lo que está presenciando.

-… Ustedes… ¿Gray? ¿Juvia? –Pregunta la peliblanca. Gray hace una sonrisa larga mientras baja la cabeza, asintiendo silenciosamente.

-Claro que si, Lisanna-san. –Contesta Juvia, intentando mostrar un rostro amigable. Sin embargo, la joven Strauss rápidamente siente las energías mágicas que emanan de ambos, y retrocede un paso.

-No… no es así. –Dice en voz alta. –Ni Gray ni Juvia tienen un poder mágico tan denso y oscuro como el que emana de ustedes dos. –Su expresión ahora es agresiva, lista para el combate, mientras Gray poco a poco levanta la cabeza, mostrando la mirada asesina que lo caracterizó desde aquel día.

-Gray-sama, no creo que… -Trata de intervenir Juvia, pero Gray la silencia con el movimiento de una mano. –Yo sé lo que crees. –Le dice serio. –Pero no podemos permitir que nuestra presencia se delate tan rápidamente, ¿no es así? –Luego se ríe un poco. –Aunque, por otro lado, me gustaría enfrentar a Makarov y a Gildarts, solo para ver cuanto duran. –Da un paso hacia adelante, mientras Juvia no tiene más opción que guardar silencio y observar seria hacia el frente. Mira a Lisanna y recuerda la época cuando fueron juntas al examen de clase S, para luego recordar a la misma Lisanna, un poco mayor, siendo atravesada por la espada de una guerrera de cabello escarlata, ante la mirada horrorizada de Mirajane, que perdió el control y desató su ira…

-Lisanna-san… -Musita la maga de agua. Lisanna deja a un lado la bolsa de comida mientras la gente de las calles de Magnolia se ha dado cuenta de la batalla que está a punto de iniciar, y ha comenzado a huir del lugar.

-No tengo idea de lo que ustedes son, pero si quieren causar problemas, no pienso permitirlo. –reta la peliblanca.

-En verdad no tienes idea de lo que somos… -Contesta Gray. –ni tienes idea de lo que está por vivir tu querido Fairy Tail. –Agrega mientras comienza a avanzar hacia ella, intimidándola con solo caminar. –No tienes idea del dolor que el modo de vida que ustedes tienen ahora va a causarnos en el futuro… y ni siquiera les interesa pensar en ello. –Levanta el mentón y observa con aún más superioridad a la pequeña Lisanna, que ante un Gray por semejante altivez parece todavía más indefensa.

-No lo sé, ¡pero te aseguro que los obligaré a decírmelo! –Proyecta un círculo mágico bajo sus pies. -¡Takeover! –Pronuncia su conjuro mágico y se transforma en tigresa, lanzándole una pata de 360° grados, que Gray esquiva con inclinar su espalda un poco hacia atrás, viendo pasar el pie de Lisanna frente a sus ojos.

-Wow, no está nada mal. –Le dice con tranquilidad. Lisanna no se detiene, y luego de dar la patada da un salto con ambos pies, impulsándose en el aire hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de Gray, lanzándole una patada doble directo hacia el cuello, pero éste da un giro hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el golpe se estrelle contra el piso, rompiendo la calle. El pequeño estallido genera un poco de viento que mueve levemente los cabellos de Juvia, que observa en silencio el de entrada desigual combate.

-¡Takeover! –Conjura de nuevo la peliblanca, pasando de tigresa a Conejo verde gigante. Al ver la transformación, el mago de hielo frunce el seño y se apoya con el pie izquierdo hacia el frente.

-¿Sabes que esa transformación siempre me pareció extraña? –Se burla mientras la joven lo embiste de frente, recibiéndola él con un puño de hielo gigante que la golpea en el rostro y la manda a estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio, haciendo que pierda su transformación y caiga desmayada a los pies de los magos. Gray de inmediato crea una espada de hielo en su brazo y se dirige a terminarla, de forma casi automática, pero Juvia detiene su mano antes de que pueda dar el golpe.

-No, Gray-sama… -Le dice con expresión compasiva. Gray posa sus ojos asesinos sobre ella, quedándose tensos ambos por un momento. Lisanna lucha por permanecer despierta, pero el golpe recibido fue demasiado poderoso.

-Her… hermana… -Musita intentando recobrarse. Gray vuelve a intentar mover el brazo, pero Juvia no le permite hacerlo, hasta que finalmente desiste.

-Tú ganas. –Le dice sin mirarla. –Pero no podemos dejar que ande por ahí armando escándalo. –Agrega mientras deshace la espada de su mano. Juvia asiente aliviada y dirige su magia hacia la inconsciente Lisanna.

-Gracias, Gray-sama. –Luego pone expresión severa. –No te mataré, Lisanna-san, pero no podrás despertar por un tiempo… -Su expresión se torna culpable mientras se inclina para poner su mano sobre el asustado rostro de la muchacha, mientras el pelinegro azulado observa severo.

-Water… drain… -Dice casi con culpabilidad. De repente la peliblanca siente que su garganta se seca y que toda su fuerza se desvanece.

-No… ¿qué…? ¡Nooo! - Profiere mientras siente que de su cuerpo comienza a brotar agua, como una esponja a la que aprietan para vaciarla del líquido que contiene. Vomita, llora y suda a velocidad tremenda. Intenta resistirse dando patadas y moviendo los brazos, pero rápidamente se queda sin fuerza, a merced del, a su sentir, cada vez más fuerte control de Juvia.

-Water drain… -Repite Juvia. –Esta técnica le permite a Juvia controlar el flujo de agua al interior de tu cuerpo… y sacarla de él… -Mientras lo explica, la expresión aterrada de Lisanna se ve cada vez más seca, al punto de que aparece una fisura en una de sus mejillas, y su cuerpo se vuelve tan rígido que ya no puede moverse, completamente deshidratada. –No la aplicaré hasta el punto de que sea fatal, pero con esto no podrás delatar nuestra presencia… perdona a Juvia por favor, Lisanna-san…

-No tienes por qué ponerte a darle explicaciones a la escoria. –La reprende Gray. –Démonos prisa. El hombre de alma de hielo comienza a alejarse, dejando a Juvia sin más elección que seguirlo. La peliazul muestra remordimiento en sus acciones, mas no se toca el corazón para realizarlas mientras las órdenes vengan de él. Lisanna, por su parte, se queda en el piso, intentando sin éxito moverse, incapaz siquiera de articular el más leve sonido. Momentos después, un par de vendedores que regresaron a la escena de la batalla, llegan corriendo en su auxilio, sin que ni el mago de hielo ni la maga de agua estén visibles en ningún lado.

-Tuvo que ser Lisanna… y seguirá cualquier otro mago de bajo nivel que intente detenernos. –Reflexiona mientras se alejan de la escena. Sin embargo, me parece que debemos reunir más información antes de seguir moviéndonos. No recuerdo muy bien todo lo que sucedió en esta época, así que me parece que hay que hacer un reconocimiento. –Vuelve a ver Juvia. –Necesito que dejes caer tu lluvia sobre la ciudad. –Le ordena serio. Juvia se sorprende de la orden directa, pero obedece sin reparos. Cierra los ojos y al instante el cielo se oscurece, dejando caer un torrente lluvioso que cubre a la ciudad entera.

-Listo, Gray-sama. Ahora Juvia es capaz de sentir todas las energías mágicas que entran y salen de la ciudad. –Informa diligente, Gray hace un gesto de complacencia, la toma por la cintura y la hala hasta él, mientras ella se apoya en su pecho, ruborizada. –Gray-sama…

-Gracias, Juvia… -Le dice con voz conciliadora. –Ahora dime, ¿Natsu y los demás están en la ciudad? –Pregunta mientras con su mano sujeta la cabeza de su compañera, juntándola a su pecho para continuar el abrazo. Juvia asiente y responde a la pregunta mientras sus guantes blancos sujetan la capa negra del mago.

-No. Ni Natsu, ni Lucy-san, ni Wendy, ni los Gray-sama y Juvia de esta época están en la ciudad.

-Ya veo… -Contesta mientras su mirada se eleva hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Se separa de Juvia, pero no quita la mano de su cintura, por lo que ella se apoya a un lado de él, mirando en su misma dirección.

-Dime, Juvia, Wendy estaba herida cuando Ultear la envió a esta época, ¿no es así?

-Si… -Contesta con cierto pesar. –Después de que Natsu-san le… hizo eso… a su brazo… -De solo recordar la escena y el grito de dolor de Wendy todos sus nervios se tensan.

-Quiere decir que si esos idiotas no están en Magnolia, y ya se juntaron con Wendy, solo hay un lugar al que pudieron llevar a una persona herida… -Sonríe confiado.

-Polyuchka-san… -Contesta Juvia.

-Así es. –Se sonríe. –Vamos. –Le tiende la mano y ella la toma de inmediato, ambos desvaneciéndose en agua y saliendo en un meteoro líquido en dirección al bosque.

0=0

Natsu está sentado al pie del árbol fuera de la casa de la maga curandera. Gray está con los brazos cruzados, cerca de él, mientras Lucy y Wendy están sentadas frente a ellos, y Erza camina de un lugar a otro con expresión pensativa y Juvia observa desde lejos a Gray, con corazones saliendo de atrás. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la casa y la maga médica les indica que pasen con un movimiento de la cabeza. Todos la observan serios y asienten. Un momento después, todos están en la sala de la casa, mientras la mujer de capa de dragón les explica lo que ha podido captar de la situación.

-Esa chica no pertenece a este mundo. –Declara de frente. Todos se sorprenden ante lo dicho.

-¿No es de este mundo? –Pregunta Lucy. ¿Acaso es de Edoras? –Pregunta extrañada. –¿Y por qué…? –Comienza a preguntar, pero Natsu impide que termine la oración.

-¿Por qué huele como Wendy? –Inquiere el Dragon Slayer. Gray, Erza, Happy y Charle se sorprenden al oírlo. Wendy solo observa con atención. Polyuchka toma aire para hablar, pero es interrumpida también, esta vez por la joven de cabello azul, que está respirando agitada de pie, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación.

-Porque yo… -Dice mientras mira su mirada se encuentra con su yo del presente. La niña contempla los ojos de su yo mayor y ve en ellos algo que nunca pensó ver. Lucy y Erza también lo detectan de inmediato. –Porque yo… -Insiste de nuevo la joven. Va a seguir hablando cuando Natsu de repente se pone de pie, habiendo percibido el olor de un ataque.

-¡GRAY! –Vuelve a verlo Natsu. El aludido mira a su compañero con confusión, mientras nota que el mago de fuego libera su poder, preparándose para combatir.

-¿Eh? –Profiere el mago de hielo. Juvia rápidamente se interpone entre Natsu y Gray, dispuesto a proteger a este último, y Lucy detiene a Natsu sujetándolo por el brazo.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Natsu! –Pregunta la rubia.

-¡Es… Es Gray-san… y también Juvia-san! –Apoya Wendy. La Wendy del futuro se da cuenta de que ambos tienen razón, y reúne toda su fuerza para gritarles con desesperación.

-¡Huyan! ¡Son Gray-san y Juvia-san, que vienen tras de mí! –Les grita preocupada. Tanto Gray como Juvia se miran el uno al otro en mutua confusión, igual que el resto de los asistentes.

-¿Gray y Juvia? –Pregunta Lucy, primero sorprendida y luego forzando una risa falsa. -¿De qué estás hablando? Gray y Juvia son…

-¡LUCY! –La llama Natsu, tirándola al piso y cubriéndola con su cuerpo justo en el instante en el que una aguja de hielo entra por la ventana, alcanzando a herir la mejilla del dragón, que cae sobre la Heartfilia, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás se ponen en alerta.

-¡Es Gray-san! –Exclama la joven herida. Todos salen por la puerta y enfrente de la casa encuentran a los perseguidores, el uno que tiene una bola de erizo de hielo en la mano, y la otra cuyos brazos ha convertido en látigos de agua.

-Somos… es… -Profiere Gray, sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos e incapaz de terminar de describir su observación.

-Juvia y… Gray-sama… pero… -Continúa Juvia.

-Se ven diferentes… -Sigue Lucy. –Es como si fuesen mayores… -En ese momento cae en cuenta del significado de las observaciones de Natsu y Wendy. –Quiere decir que esa chica es… -Abre los ojos grandes y no puede evitar que su boca se abra por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo tiembla y extiende sus brazos un poco para no caerse por la sorpresa. –Esa chica es Wendy…

-¡Ustedes! –Los llama Polyuchka. -¡¿Son ustedes de nuestro futuro? –Pregunta de frente. Todos los presentes se sorprenden ante el cuestionamiento, confirmando la hipótesis que Lucy acaba de formular.

-Eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes mismos. –Se burla el invasor. –Por ahora solo queremos que nos den a Wendy. –Extiende su mano hacia ellos. –Si nos la entregan, no tendremos por qué matar a nadie. –Sonríe poderoso. –Me bastará con convertirlos a todos en estatuas de hielo que duren por toda la eternidad. –Al decir estas palabras deja escapar una gran cantidad de poder mágico que deja sorprendidos a todos, pero no puede terminar su presentación cuando Erza llama la armadura Tenrin y con dos espadas intenta atacarlo de frente.

-¡No me importa si eres Gray de otro mundo o del futuro, si atacas a Fairy Tail no voy a perdonarte! –Le grita determinada. El Gray atacante abre los ojos grandes y sorprendidos al verla. Sus pupilas se contraen, su boca se abre y su rostro se descompone de confusión y negación.

-Er… ¡Erza! –Profiere el Fullbuster, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¡Así es, Erza Scarlet, maga de clase S de Fairy Tail! –Invoca una gran cantidad de espadas y las lanza como proyectiles a su oponente, pero la Juvia atacante las intercepta todas con un torbellino de agua a presión alrededor de Gray, inutilizando el ataque.

-Nadie toca a Gray-sama. –Amenaza la enemiga, visiblemente enojada con Erza. La Juvia normal siente la enorme presencia mágica de su contraparte y no da crédito a sus sentidos. –Juvia Fullbuster destruirá a cualquiera que quiera lastimarlo. –Sus ojos se tiñen de rojo al hacer esta declaración, rodeándose de un aura negra eléctrica.

-Esa… es… ¿Juvia? –Dice la maga de agua. De repente cae en cuenta de lo que la enemiga acaba de decir. –Juvia… ¿Fullbuster? –Se sonroja de emoción y sus ojos se convierten en corazones. -¿Quiere decir que en el futuro Juvia será la… la… esp… esp.. espo… espos… e…?

-¿Esposa? –Interviene Happy. Al escuchar la palabra, el alma se le sale del cuerpo a la Loxar, y el gato rápidamente sale tras ella para metérsela de nuevo por la boca.

-Eres… Erza… -Repite el Gray oponente. A los recuerdos de Gray viene una Erza mayor, hermosa y fuerte, que le pone una mano en la espalda a Wendy y ésta le sonríe. Una espada llena de sangre rueda por el piso tiempo después. –Erza… -Repite Gray.

-¡Gray-sama! –Lo llama Juvia, seria. -¡No olvide por qué estamos aquí! –Luego se dirige hacia el grupo principal. -¡Entréguennos a Wendy Marvell! –Amenaza con sus látigos de agua.

-¡AAAAHHHH! –Grita el Gray atacante liberando una espada gigante de hielo, atacando a los magos de Fairy, pero es detenida por la magia de hielo del Fullbuster del presente, generando una onda expansiva que derriba a Lucy y a Wendy, mientras Natsu aprovecha para saltar sobre la hoja gigante y correr sobre ella hacia el mago.

-¡Ahora verás, maldito! –Profiere antes de llenar su boca de fuego. -¡Karyu no houko! –Invoca lanzando un chorro de fuego hacia él, pero el enemigo invoca hielo con sólo mirarlo y crea un escudo que detiene las llamas lanzadas por el Dragneel, que se queda sorprendido mientras se desliza sobre la hoja de hielo, solo para ser derribado por un chorro de agua lanzado por Juvia, y rematado por Gray, que lo encierra en un cubo de hielo, mientras el Gray presente no puede deshacerse del peso del arma creada por su contraparte.

-¡NATSU! –Grita Erza, pero Juvia le corta el camino con un muro de agua, que es derribado por la Juvia del presente, pero cuyos esfuerzos son reflejados sin mayor esfuerzo por el poder de la adulta.

-Juvia acabará con Erza Scarlet… -Dice con ojos furiosos la Juvia mayor.

-¡Lucy! –La llama Gray, aún deteniendo el ataque de su contraparte. La Heartfilia asiente rápidamente. -¡tú y Natsu llévense de aquí a las dos Wendys!

-¿Qué? –Profiere la rubia. Observa que Natsu ha sido congelado por completo y que Erza no puede hacer nada contra el poder de la Juvia adulta. Wendy está ayudando a la Wendy mayor detrás de Polyuchka, quien en medio de la conmoción da un paso hacia adelante, deteniendo las acciones de todos al hacerlo.

-¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Avisen a Makarov de lo que está sucediendo y pongan a salvo a Wendy! –Dice con voz imponente la mujer, que luego se dirige a la Wendy del presente. -¡Wendy, cura a Wendy!

-Ahh… si… como usted diga, Polyuchka-san. –Vuelve a ver a su otra yo, que la mira con cansancio.

-Y yo… -Activa un huracán mágico a su alrededor con la ayuda de un bastón mágico parecido al de Mystogan. –No tendré poder mágico en mi interior, pero soy capaz de comprender el flujo de la naturaleza y utilizar mi propio tipo de magia… -Vuelve a ver a Gray y Juvia del futuro. –No sé cuál es su motivación para ir tras esta chica, pero yo, Grandine, no puedo permitir que le pongan un dedo encima. –Sentencia severa, golpeando de nuevo el piso con el bastón. -¡Gran tornado del dragón de viento, torbellino blanco! –Invoca generando un vórtice de viento a presión a su alrededor. Lucy alcanza a reaccionar a las palabras de Gray y la maga de viento y rápidamente saca sus llaves.

-¡Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Capricornio! –Invoca a los cuatro espíritus a la vez. Antes de que el vórtice tome efecto, Virgo hace un agujero por el que Juvia, Gray y Erza caen, mientras Tauro sujeta a Natsu congelado y Leo a las dos Wendys, mientras Capricornio sujeta a Lucy entre sus brazos. -¡Protéjannos! –Grita la rubia. Gray y Juvia perseguidores no pueden contener la magia liberada por el bastón de Polyuchka y son cubiertos por el viento, perdiéndose en el vórtice.

-Esto… ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡yo…! ¡yo mataré a Wendy! –Grita Gray antes de ser arrojado por el viento. Luego todo queda oculto en la niebla. Instantes después, La otra Grandine cae de rodillas, y luego de frente, completamente agotada, perdiendo la conciencia. Cerca de ella, en los agujeros que Virgo alcanzó a crear, reposan inconscientes Gray, Juvia y Erza, mientras que Natsu, Lucy y las dos Wendys han desaparecido.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 2 "Los perseguidores", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, subo los capítulos con intervalo de tiempo corto para aprovechar la inspiración, saludos a Yukistar, como siempre gracias por leer!


	3. Natsu y yo

La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional y refugiado dentro de la oscuridad, aquello que representa lo más importante, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 3 "Natsu y yo"**

-Uh… Ughh… -Profiere Natsu, que poco a poco comienza a recuperar la conciencia luego de haber sido mandado a volar junto con Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Wendy del futuro por el ataque mágico desatado por Polyuchka, cuya técnica generó un torbellino de viento que limpió la escena de todos los actores. –Esos sujetos… -Recuerda a Gray del futuro deteniendo su puño de fuego con una sola mano, mientras que Juvia del futuro superó sin dificultad un ataque combinado de Lucy, Erza y Juvia. –Esos sujetos… ¡esos me las van a pagar! –Patalea furioso, solo para darse cuenta de que se ha despertado colgando de cabeza de las ramas de un árbol, que con su reciente alboroto se ha roto, dejándolo caer de inmediato al piso, estrellándose con la cara contra una roca. –Ay… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir. Cerca de él están los Exceed, que están desmayados, recostados el uno junto al otro en un árbol de roble. Acostadas sobre una capa improvisada con hojas de arbusto están Lucy y la Wendy del futuro, ambas inconscientes.

-¡Natsu-san! –Lo llama la voz de su pequeña amiga. Wendy viene acarreando agua en un pedazo de tronco perforado, pero lo deja del lado para correr a abrazarlo en cuanto lo ve, rodeándolo por la parte baja del pecho con sus brazos, juntando su cara a su cuerpo. –Natsu-san… -Repite aliviada. –Estás bien, Natsu-san… -Sus párpados se humedecen levemente, pero Natsu le hace un cariño en la cabeza y ella de inmediato vuelve a sonreír.

-Perdón por preocuparte, Wendy. –Dice amable, pero luego vuelve a ver hacia el lugar donde se encontraba. -¿Are? –La mira con ojos largos y pupilas de punto. -¿Por qué es que todos están aquí, bien atendidos, mientras yo seguía colgado de aquel árbol? –Su expresión hace que a Wendy le salga una gota en la cabeza.

-Es que… no soy tan alta como para poder bajarte de ahí… -Explica avergonzada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Con que es eso! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Se ríe echando fuego hacia el aire sin darse cuenta. –Te falta crecer un poco más, Wendy. –Le dice amistoso. Wendy sonríe y asiente. –De seguro cuando crezcas serás mucho más alta y sexi que Lucy.

-¡VEN ACÁ, NATSU! –Se escucha un grito de la rubia, a quien el pelirrosado de inmediato vuelve a mirar, confirmando que aún sigue dormida y que parece estar soñando.

-Tienes razón, pero ya creceré en su momento. –Asiente natural la peliazul, pero luego cae en cuenta de lo que le dijo. -¿Sexi? –Su cara se pone roja y se lleva las manos hacia la boca. Se imagina a ella de adulta haciendo una posición de modelo de revista, tirándole un beso en forma de corazón a la pantalla. -¡NOOO! ¡NO QUIERO SER SEXI! –Se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos de nuevo. –No soy muy buena con las cámaras…

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero debemos volver al gremio lo antes posible. –Responde él mientras se acerca a Lucy y la sienta atrayéndola hacia adelante con sus brazos, mientras Wendy se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo.- Vamos, Lucy, despierta. –La llama el Dragon Slayer, pero Lucy sigue babeando con ojos de raya negra, musitando incoherencias que el joven se acerca curioso a escuchar, con expresión pícara.

-NAAAAAtsu eres un idiota… idiota… ¡IDIOTA! –Hace cara de enojada y lanza un puñetazo de nuevo, esta vez dándole en un ojo a su compañero de equipo, ante la expresión sorprendida de Wendy. El dragón guarda silencio por un instante, luego de lo cual comienza a temblar.

-¡ME DOLIÓ! –Grita sosteniéndose el ojo y dejando caer a Lucy de nuevo sobre el piso, despertándola.

-¿Huh? –Se despierta la joven y mira a Wendy, que está de rodillas cerca de ella, y a Natsu, que ahora está sosteniendo su ojo por el dolor. -¿qué te pasa, Natsu? –Pregunta desubicada, lo que provoca que a Wendy se le escape una sonrisa.

-Nada, que bueno que ya estás despierta… -Comenta con dolor.

-Aye… -Dice Happy, que todavía sigue inconsciente.

-Parece como si todos aquí solo estuviesen fingiendo que estás dormidos… -Observa Wendy. A la todavía desmayada Charle le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-La única persona que parece seguir dormida es ella. -Dice Lucy, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la joven peliazul que está con ellos.

-… He intentado curar sus heridas como con Lucy-san, pero por alguna razón mi magia no funciona en ella… -Mira los vendajes que aún cubren el brazo y la pierna de la chica. –Y es verdad que tiene un olor parecido al mío, y no solo eso, sino también su aura mágica se parece mucho a la mía… -Observa mientras se inclina cerca de ella. Cuando Natsu y Lucy ven los rostro de ambas estar cerca, se dan cuenta de que Polyuchka tenía razón.

-Es muy posible que ella seas tú, Wendy. –Comenta Lucy, analizando la situación con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sosteniendo su codo, mientras los dos Dragon Slayer la escuchan atentamente.- Si partimos del hecho de que los que nos atacaron sí eran Gray y Juvia de otro tiempo, y buscaban a Wendy, no se referían a ti, -Le dice mirando a la pequeña Wendy.- Sino a ella.

-Ese tipo… -Recuerda Natsu, con voz enfadada. –Dijo que sería él quien mataría a Wendy… -Aprieta los puños enojado. -¡Como si yo fuera a permitir que algo así sucediera! –Exclama ante sus dos amigas, ruborizando a la más pequeña, mientras la mayor lo mira con ternura.

-_Natsu…_ -Piensa mientras lo observa.

-_Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Natsu-san…_ -Piensa agradecida Wendy, emocionada de ver la preocupación que Natsu, a quien admira tanto, muestra por ella.

-En ese sentido ella tiene muchas preguntas que responder cuando despierte. –Insiste Lucy, que mira de nuevo a la Wendy del futuro, que continúa con los ojos cerrados. – Pero este no me parece el lugar para ello. –Mira a Natsu.- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debemos volver al gremio para que el maestro decida? –Pregunta mientras Happy y Charle comienzan a despertarse.

-Supongo que es lo mejor. –Contesta él, pero se dirige a la jovencita. -¿Qué opinas, Wendy? ¿Puedo cargarla sin lastimarla? –Dice luego de haber visto las heridas que tiene la muchacha. Wendy niega la cabeza con timidez.

-Hay que esperar por lo menos un día para que se reponga un poco y tenga fuerzas para viajar. –Explica la niña.- Como mi magia no funciona con ella… o conmigo, estuve preparando un medicamento natural que Polyursica-san me enseñó a hacer, pero tardará un poco de tiempo en hacer efecto.

-En ese caso parece que no hay más opción que quedarse a dormir en este lugar, ¿no es así? –Dice Lucy poniéndose las manos en la cintura y mirando a los alrededores. –Sería buena idea montar un campamento. –Natsu, ve a conseguir algo para cenar. –Señala con el dedo hacia un río cercano.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO IR A VENGARME DE ESE GRAY DEL FUTURO LO ANTES POSIBLE! ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! –Grita rodeándose de fuego en el cuerpo, pero es detenido por un coscorrón en la cabeza, propinado por su compañera. -¡No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que Wendy se despierte! –Lo regaña con expresión enojada.

-Pero Wendy está despierta… -Dice Happy, que viene frotándose los ojos.

-Ella no, la otra Wendy. –Corrige la rubia.

-Ah, la otra Wendy, eso lo explica todo… -Flota tranquilo el gato, pero luego abre los ojos de golpe y estira la boca tres veces su tamaño. -¡¿La otra Wendy? –Mira a Wendy, y la Wendy inconsciente que está detrás de ella. -¡NAAATSU, HAY DOS WENDYS! –Llora afligido.

-¡WAHH!¡NO PUEDE SER! –Exclama sorprendido, estirando los brazos hacia arriba con ojos blancos.

-Pero eso tú ya lo sabías… -Observa Lucy, dándose con una mano en la cara.

-Oh, es verdad. –De inmediato para su sorpresa y empieza a caminar hacia el lago. –Iré a conseguir la cena, vamos, Happy.

-Aye, sir. –Contesta el gato, generando que Lucy se caiga de espaldas con las piernas levantadas.

-Yo… no entiendo… a este hombre… -Musita con calambre en una pierna.

-Lucy-san… -Repite Wendy, con la boca ondulada.

0000000000

En Fairy Tail, Mirajane está llorando mientras abraza a Lisanna, quien yace sobre una cama luego de ser traída al gremio al ser encontrada por Vijeteer y Nab. Elfman luce furioso, evidenciándose su ira en los agujeros que con su puño ha hecho en la pared. Makarov observa el estado de la maga de transformación con expresión seria, mientras Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, Lilly y los demás magos del gremio observan en silencio.

-Este trabajo… -Analiza el maestro. –Es un tipo de magia que solamente podría ser realizada por un mago de agua. –Explica luego de examinar superficialmente a la joven Strauss.

-No solo eso. –Agrega Levi. –Puedo sentir restos de magia elemental emanando de sus heridas. –Explica la joven. –Y son muy recientes…

-Lisanna… Lisanna… -Llora Mira, que se rehúsa a apartarse de su hermana menor.

-Iré a buscar al responsable. Si atacó a Lisanna, no creo que haya sido fortuito. –Dice Elfman, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera, Elfman. –Lo detiene el maestro. –Si se trata de un mago elemental, puede ser demasiado peligroso en un enfrentamiento de uno contra uno. Lo que vamos a hacer es reunir a todos los miembros del gremio de vuelta aquí, para luego…

-¡Mi hermana fue atacada! –Insiste el mago take-over.

-¡Lo se, tú, pedazo de imbécil! –Le reclama furioso el maestro, silenciándolo de inmediato. -¿¡Crees que dejaré que otro de mis hijos se exponga a terminar igual!

-No lo hará si no va solo. –Interviene Laxus, visiblemente irritado. –Los Raijinshuu y yo iremos con él.

-Laxus… -Se sorprende Makarov, temblando de emoción e incredulidad al escucharlo.

-A mí también me molesta que se hayan metido con mi gremio. –Mira a los Raijinshuu y los tres asienten. –Yo buscaré por el este de la ciudad, Elfman y Evergreen por el oeste. Freed y Bixlow, ustedes vayan a las afueras de Magnolia.

-Como tú digas, Laxus. –Asiente de inmediato Freed, emocionado de recibir una orden directa de su líder.

-… Laxus… -Musita Elfman. Mira lo observa con sorpresa y le dedica una cara de agradecimiento, a la que Laxus reacciona desviando la mirada.

-_No me mires así, mujer._ –Piensa caminando hacia afuera del edificio. Makarov los mira irse con expresión seria, y con el corazón lleno de la misma ira que ahora consume los corazones de todos los del gremio. Gajeel comienza a caminar, dispuesto a apoyar al equipo de búsqueda, pero Levi lo detiene sosteniéndolo por un brazo. El dragon slayer de acero vuelve a mirarla, y ella tímidamente niega con la cabeza.

-No vayas… -Le suplica en un susurro. –Necesitamos que alguien proteja a nuestro gremio… -Insiste con tono triste. Gajeel la observa por un momento, solo para luego ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no te dejaré sola si no quieres, enanita.

-¡que no me digas enana! ¡Gajeel idiota! –Se queja con las mejillas ruborizadas, pero se alegra de que el rudo mago haga caso de su petición.

-_Tengan cuidado… -_Dice el maestro al ver alejarse al equipo de ataque.

==0==

Magnolia X798

Dos figuras sombrías están de pie frente a una lápida en el cementerio. El nuevo líder del consejo mágico y su esposa están visitando la tumba de un viejo amigo, la cual tiene como inscripción un pez, con la leyenda de "felicidad" bajo el dibujo. La mujer porta una sombrilla oscura, que hace juego con el color negro de su vestido largo, gótico, mientras él porta una capa negra y un uniforme oscuro que parece una fusión de su ropa anterior con un uniforme militar.

-Es increíble que ya hayan pasado cinco años… -Se inclina Lucy a limpiar la desarreglada tumba. –Lo siento, Happy, deberíamos venir más seguido a verte. –Muestra una expresión reflexiva y seria al decir estas palabras.

-… Pero hemos tenido nuestras razones. –Termina Natsu. Lucy vuelve a verlo y le dedica una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ciertamente. –Contesta cálida. Se encuentran en la zona del cementerio dedicado a los magos caídos de Fairy Tail; desde donde están se aprecia la tumba de Erza, que está al centro de todas, con la figura de una mujer caballero sobre un caballo alado. A su alrededor está la de Makarov, que ostenta un símbolo de Fairy Tail, la de Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Reedus, Max, Jet, Droy, Nab, Vijeteer y Warren, entre algunos otros nombres que se alcanzaron a conocer poco. Natsu le dedica una mirada rápida a las de Gildarts y Makarov, recordando brevemente la escena de un combate entre él y cada uno de éstos.

-_¿¡Qué crees que haces, Natsu!_ –Le reclamó Makarov frente al salón del secreto de Mavis.

-_Si has decidido caminar el sendero de la oscuridad, mi deber es intentar detenerte hasta el final, Natsu._ –Le advirtió Gildarts, enfrentándose a él en medio de un grupo de cadáveres.

-Abuelo, Gildarts… -Musita el Dragon Slayer. Lucy vuelve a mirarlo sorprendida de escucharlo decir sus nombres.

-Natsu… -Musita sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima. –Natsu, -Se apoya en él para recibir un abrazo. El hombre pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y la aprieta con fuerza, atrayendo su rostro hacia el de él, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia, lo suficiente para que Lucy pueda sentir el calor que emana del cuerpo ardiente del mago de fuego, y para él sentir el olor a Lucy que se desprende de ella.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho… a todos los que hemos enfrentado… yo creo en ti, Natsu, yo siempre creeré en ti. –Le dice mientras lo toma de la mano, sintiendo la fuerza de él hacer presión en ella, dándole la sensación de confianza que desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron le dio.

-Y yo en ti, Lucy. –Le dice finalmente, creando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, que se cambia por una agradada, ruborizándose levemente bajo los ojos. Desde que empezaron su guerra contra el mundo y Natsu ascendió al trono como el mago más poderoso de la historia, su naturaleza juguetona y aventurera poco a poco se desvaneció, remplazándose por el carácter calmado pero propenso a la ira que ahora lo distingue. La sonrisa de Lucy también se apagó ese día, y en vez de ella, ahora luce un semblante vacío y distante, que se suaviza solamente ante la presencia del Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu. –Le dice sin perder su expresión aliviada. -¿está bien si vamos a… visitarla? –Profiere sin encontrar una palabra más apropiada. –Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría verla… -Dice desviando la mirada hacia un lado. La mirada de Natsu se oscurece y aprieta el puño de su mano derecha con fuerza, al punto de que es necesario que Lucy lo envuelva con sus dos palmas para tranquilizarlo. –Si no estás listo, lo entiendo… -Siente que su corazón se constriñe. Rápidamente pasan por su mente flashes de ella un poco más joven sonriendo sosteniendo algo entre los brazos, mientras Natsu la mira con emoción, abrazándola de lado; luego recuerda una fotografía oculta por la luz que se filtra por una ventana donde se retrata a ambos con alguien más. Antes de que pueda recordar algo más, siente la fuerza del puño de Natsu desvanecerse, lo que de inmediato provoca que dirija su mirada hacia él, encontrando sus ojos con los suyos.

-… Vamos a verla. –Le dice con voz tranquila, un tono que Lucy tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar, pero que al hacerlo de inmediato llena sus ojos de lágrimas.

-… Gracias, Natsu…

-Después de todo, gran parte de esto es gracias a ella, ¿no lo crees? –Acaricia su rostro con una delicadeza impropia de su actuar de los últimos años, mirando sus grandes ojos oscuros contraerse ante su examinación.

-Lucy asiente, se da la vuelta mientras lo toma de la mano y comienza a avanzar hacia la locación de la persona a visitar. Natsu la sigue en silencio, mientras por en su rostro se dibujan las marcas de dolor y nostalgia que ahora marcan el camino de su vida. Desde la lejanía son observados por lo que parece ser un búho que porta gafas sobre los ojos, a través de las cuales, alguien más está siendo testigo de la escena.

-Tal parece que seguirán en el cementerio un rato más… -Confirma la voz de una mujer, casi en un susurro.

-En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa, no hay que dejar que la oportunidad que Salamander y su mujer nos están dando, gihi… -Responde la voz de un hombre, que no puede evitar mostrarse complacido ante la oportunidad. Controlando al búho en un lugar lejos del cementerio, una mujer peliazul, que porta unas gafas rojas y luce el cabello corto está frente a una bola de cristal, mientras un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro largo y facciones insertadas con metal la observa de brazos cruzados. Junto a ellos su única compañía es un Exceed de color negro, cuyos grandes ojos están fijos en la misma visión que tiene ocupados a sus compañeros.

-Gajeel, Levy. –Los llama el gato. –Démonos prisa. –Los insta mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Gajeel hace una gran sonrisa y asiente, mientras Levy, que ahora es una mujer adulta, y que viste con ropa oscura y de combate, similar a la de Gajeel, muestra una expresión determinada.

-Vamos a infiltrarnos, -Mira a ambos. – a Fairy Tail. –Gajeel sonríe y Lilly se cruza de brazos, sonriendo.

000==000

Magnolia X791

Los alrededores de la casa de Polyuchka están completamente arrasados por el poder mágico que liberó la médico de Fairy Tail, quien ahora está inconsciente, arrodillada y con sus manos todavía sujetando fuertemente el báculo que utilizó para liberar el conjuro mágico. Cerca de ella, Erza, que quedó atrapada en la explosión, ha despertado y está quitándose los escombros de encima, levantándose y poniéndose de pie para observar lo devastado que quedó el campo de batalla.

-¡Polyuchka-san! –La detecta y corre hasta ella, la sujeta entre sus brazos y confirma que aún está inconsciente. –El tipo de magia que utilizó solo lo había visto con Mystogan… ahora recuerdo que Natsu y los demás dijeron que ella viene de Edolas… -La acuesta a un lado y rápidamente se vuelve para buscar a Gray y Juvia, detectando a ésta última enterrada hasta la mitad del cuerpo por unas rocas, desmayada boca abajo, mientras Gray fue arrastrado por la corriente de viento hasta estrellarse contra las paredes de la casa, estrellándose en el comedor de la doctora. Al ver que ambos siguen con vida, deja salir un suspiro de alivio, sobre todo porque ya no siente la presencia mágica de los dos atacantes. Su expresión se vuelve seria al recordar la cara que puso el Gray del futuro cuando la miró.

-_Es… ¡Erza!_–Dijo con sorpresa.

-_Su cara era como si hubiese visto un fantasma…_ -Piensa mientras mira sus propias manos. En ese momento, Gray viene saliendo de los escombros de la casa, sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor.

-Ugh… esos tipos si nos golpearon con fuerza. –Viene quejándose el mago de hielo.

-Ara, Gray, estás menos lastimado de lo que creía. –Observa marcial la maga caballero. A Gray le aparece una gota en la cabeza al escucharla.

-Si, no perderé tan fácil. –Contesta para salir airoso, pero rápido cambia su semblante a uno más analítico. -… No perderé, especialmente si mi oponente soy yo mismo… -Dice reflexivo.

-Gray… sama… -Ambos escuchan la voz de Juvia, que está recuperando la conciencia.

-Juvia. –Reacciona Gray, intentando caminar hacia ella, pero la maga de agua se vuelve líquida y sale por su cuenta de los escombros, volviéndose a materializar a los pies del mago.

–Gray-sama, perdona a Juvia por no poder ayudarte durante la pelea… -Se disculpa avergonzada, toda llena de golpes por los ataques de su alter ego. –Parece que si a Juvia la ataca Juvia… -hace un gesto de dolor.- Su cuerpo de agua siempre recibe daño… -Hace otra cara de sufrimiento al intentar levantarse, pero Gray la detiene con las manos.

-Deja de hacer eso. –Le dice con voz seria. –Solo terminarás lastimándote más. –Al decir esto, Juvia se sonroja, pero lo hace aún más cuando el Fullbuster la levanta entre sus brazos.

-Gray… -sama…

-Perdóname tú a mi, Juvia. –Le dice apretando los dientes. –Por no haber podido hacer nada frente a esos sujetos… -Juvia intenta consolar a Gray, pero nuevamente se encuentra sin nada que decir ante la mirada del mago, que reclama desesperadamente otra oportunidad para arreglar cuentas con la persona que trapeó el piso con él. La maga de agua, por su parte, entiende los sentimientos de su amado, y sabe que nada de lo que diga puede servir…

-_Lo único que Juvia puede hacer es quedarse al lado de Gray-sama… aún y cuando él no la necesite, Juvia estará siempre para usted…_ -Piensa mientras lo observa.

-Lo mejor será regresar al gremio ahora mismo, y debemos llevar a Polyuchka-san con nosotros. –Dice Erza. Gray vuelve a mirarla y de inmediato asiente, ya fuera de la furia que se veía en su cara hace un momento. Juvia se sorprende del impacto que las órdenes de la Scarlet tienen sobre él.

-Tiene razón. –Contesta con confianza. –Si esos tipos son tan obstinados como creo, seguramente acabarán buscándonos allá. –Sonríe emocionado. –Voy a arreglar cuentas conmigo mismo.

-_Increíble…_-Musita Juvia.-_El poder de Erza-san sobre Gray-sama…_ -Siente una leve incomodidad y en su mente visualiza a Erza sujetando a Gray por medio de un collar de perro.

-_¡Haz lo que yo diga! –_Le ordena mientras sale vestida con su armadura de seducción.

-_Si, ama…_-Contesta Gray, que no viste nada más que el collar y la cadena.

-_¡No, Gray-sama, Juvia te salvará de la sádica Erza-san!_ –Piensa mientras su cara arde como brasa por sus pensamientos.

-Oe, Juvia, estás caliente. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Inquiere Gray, mirando el vapor que sale de la rojísima cara de la maga.

-_Gray-sama dijo… que Juvia es caliente…_-Piensa emocionada, tanto que se imagina a si misma flotando entre ángeles que la sujetan con telas de seda. –_Estoy en el cielo…_-Su rostro pone ojos de corazón mientras comienza a babear.

-Seguramente se golpeó muy duro la cabeza. –Comenta Erza. –Hay que darse prisa.

-Si. –Dice él. Juvia también se pone seria y permite que Gray la cargue sobre su espalda, lo cual no deja de emocionarla, pero no pierde la compostura.

-Vamos ya. –Dice la pelirroja, quien va cargando a una inconsciente maga. –Solo espero que los Gray y Juvia que nos atacaron no intenten ir al gremio antes de que lleguemos. –Agrega mientras empiezan a correr. Las figuras de todos se pierden rápidamente en la distancia, dejando atrás solamente los escombros de la casa de la médico.

0=0

Lejos del lugar de la última batalla, Gray del futuro está en la parte alta de una montaña desde donde puede verse la ciudad de Magnolia entera. El viento que sopla fuerte sobre él mueve su capa, que ondula elevándose hacia atrás, al igual que sus cabellos oscuros. Juvia está sentada en una roca cerca de él, atenta a las reacciones de su rostro, eternamente embelesada con la belleza del perfil de su amado, pero comprometida con el éxito de la misión, y celosa de Erza por haber provocado una reacción de sorpresa tan grande en él.

-Erza… -san… -Piensa al recordar de nuevo la expresión de la cara de Gray al verla. El agua del cuerpo de Juvia aumenta de temperatura por un momento, y el instinto asesino que ha desarrollado en los últimos años aflora de su interior, tan poderoso que incluso su esposo siente la onda de violencia salir de ella.

-Juvia. –La mira con expresión de regaño. Juvia se da cuenta de su reacción y de inmediato apunta a calmarse, enfriando su poder. –Yo siento lo mismo que tú hacia ellos. –Interpreta, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del verdadero motivo del enojo de la maga. –Pero su suerte no durará mucho más. –Su expresión sombría regresa. –Si conozco a Natsu, ahora mismo irá corriendo de regreso a Fairy Tail…

-¿Atacaremos de frente el gremio, Gray-sama? –Inquiere su compañera, sorprendida.

-¿De qué te asustas, Juvia? –Le dice con confianza. –Nuestro poder está mucho más allá del mismo Makarov en esta época. De seguro podremos destruir un gremio como ese sin mayores problemas.

-El Fairy Tail de esta época es el pequeño que encontramos al regresar de la isla Tenrou. –Recuerda Juvia. –La mayoría de sus magos no son rivales para nosotros. –Razona apoyando el planteamiento de Gray. Al decir estas palabras, el Fullbuster vuelve su mirada hacia ella, con expresión de interés.

-Es verdad. –A su rostro se asoma una sonrisa de emoción. –En esta época, el "secreto" de Fairy Tail todavía existe. –Le muestra un puño a Juvia, su rostro lleno de ambición. –Si capturamos a Wendy, luego podemos obligar a Makarov a que nos lo entregue. Si es así…

-Ara… estoy escuchando una conversación de lo más perturbadora… -Los interrumpe la voz de un mago del gremio que planean atacar. –Cuando nos enteramos de que la pequeña Lisanna fue atacada, algunos de nosotros salimos a ver qué averiguábamos. Para pensar que se trata de ustedes dos, realmente es una sorpresa… -En la saliente arriba de ellos pueden distinguir las figuras de Freed y Bixlow, preparados para luchar.

-Ustedes no son Gray y Juvia… ¿¡quién diablos son! –Inquiere furioso el líder Rajinshuu.

-¿Freed? Y no solo él, sino también Bixlow. –Se emociona el mago de hielo. –Esto es perfecto. Más magos de Fairy Tail para comprobar la diferencia de poderes entre dos épocas diferentes. –Mientras habla, Juvia vuelve a convertir sus brazos en látigos de agua. –Asegúrate de dejarlos tan secos como Lisanna cuando termine con ellos, Juvia.

-Como usted diga, Gray-sama. –Asiente la peliazul.

-¿Dejarlos como Lisanna? –Repite Bixlow. Freed muestra una expresión seria y furiosa a la vez.

-Les garantizo que ninguno de ustedes lastimará a ningún otro mago de Fairy Tail. –Sentencia el mago rúnico, apuntándoles con su espada.

-Ay, Freed. –Niega con la cabeza Gray, con las manos en los bolsillos. –¿Sabías que en el futuro ustedes están de nuestro lado? De hecho, tú mismo eres uno de los que más apoya lo que Natsu está haciendo.

-¿Natsu? –Preguntan ambos Raijinshuu.

-Gray-sama. –Lo llama Juvia, advirtiéndole que no revele demasiada información. Gray no puede evitar volver a sonreír.

-¿Y qué mas da? Después de todo, ya nadie tiene nada que perder. –Dice con amargura. Juvia lo escucha con dolor, llevándose una mano al vientre de forma inconsciente.

-¡Insolente! ¡Yami no ecriture: alas! –Invoca alas en su espalda y vuela hacia Gray, que con ambas manos prepara su icemake. Lo último que se escucha es el choque de ambas energías mágicas, con algunos fragmentos de hielo volando por los aires.

00=00

En otro lado, Natsu ha hecho una fogata y cocina los peces atrapados por Happy mientras Lucy atiende a la todavía desmayada Wendy del futuro junto con Wendy y Charle. La gata blanca está atenta a los movimientos de la chica, quien de repente comienza a abrir los ojos.

-¡Está despertando! –Observa Happy. Natsu vuelve su mirada hacia ella, mientras los demás permanecen expectantes a los movimientos de la chcia.

-Yo… -Se levanta y se queda sentada. Luego se da cuenta de la gente que tiene a su alrededor. Natsu, Lucy, Happy y… -¡Charle! –Exclama de repente la joven, abrazando fuertemente al a Exceed, que no sabe como reaccionar ante la súbita demostración de emotividad. -¡Charle…! –Repite de nuevo. La Wendy normal se queda sorprendida de ver la reacción de la Wendy del futuro.

-Yo… -Intenta decir alguna cosa, pero no se le ocurre qué. La expresión de la otra Wendy es como si hubiese visto un fantasma, como si ya nunca hubiese esperado verla de nuevo. –Charle… -Musita la pequeña Wendy.

-Ey, tú. –La interrumpe Natsu. La joven Wendy se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve su mirada hacia él. –Tenemos que hablar. –Su expresión seria se contagia a Lucy, mientras la joven los observa con mirada desafiante, como si no estuviese dispuesta a compartir información. El equipo Natsu se queda a la expectativa de por fin averiguar qué es lo que está pasando…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 4 "Hielo contra hielo", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holas! Jooo, vaya, cada vez se va poniendo más emocionante, espero les guste tanto como a mí *O*, Saludos a Leni Thale, Yukistar y Ushiio.

Gracias por leer!

Ya nee!


	4. Hielo contra hielo

La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional y refugiado dentro de la oscuridad, aquello que representa lo más importante, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 4 "Hielo contra hielo"**

**Los inexplicable eventos ocurridos ocho años en el futuro, cuyo resultado ha sido la destrucción masiva de la ciudad de Magnolia a causa de las batallas desatadas por el supremo emperador del mundo mágico y nuevo líder del consejo Natsu Dragneel, ha conducido hacia el escape a los pocos miembros que aún no han traicionado sus propias creencias, luego que la voluntad de Fairy Tail se partiera en dos, separando a los magos en aquellos que seguían los ideales del Dragon Slayer de fuego y defenderían la bandera de Fairy Tail, aunque fuera para convertirlo en un gremio oscuro, y la oposición, los magos que consideran que las acciones del ahora gremio oscuro Fairy Tail, no son las correctas, de los cuales… ya quedan muy pocos… entre ellos Wendy Marvell, que con la ayuda de Jellal, Meldy y Ultear, ha logrado escapar hacia el pasado, en busca de detener el momento en que sus vidas cambiaron por completo.**

**Sin embargo… un par de personas más lograron infiltrarse por medio del arca del tiempo y ahora… están en busca de ella para reclamar su vida, logrando tener un acercamiento en el primer intento y descubriendo sus identidades ante los Fairys del mundo actual. Gray y Juvia del futuro, quienes mantienen una alianza sólida con Natsu, han atacado a Lisanna y al mismo grupo de Natsu en la actualidad, ahora, se dirigen hacia Fairy Tail.**

Magnolia X791

Natsu ha hecho una fogata y cocina los peces atrapados por Happy mientras Lucy atiende a la todavía desmayada Wendy del futuro junto con Wendy y Charle. La gata blanca está atenta a los movimientos de la chica, quien de repente comienza a abrir los ojos.

-¡Está despertando! –Observa Happy. Natsu vuelve su mirada hacia ella, mientras los demás permanecen expectantes a los movimientos de la chica.

-Yo… -Se levanta y se queda sentada. Luego se da cuenta de la gente que tiene a su alrededor. Natsu, Lucy, Happy y… -¡Charle! –Exclama de repente la joven, abrazando fuertemente al a Exceed, que no sabe como reaccionar ante la súbita demostración de emotividad. -¡Charle…! –Repite de nuevo. La Wendy normal se queda sorprendida de ver la reacción de la Wendy del futuro.

-Yo… -Intenta decir alguna cosa, pero no se le ocurre qué. La expresión de la otra Wendy es como si hubiese visto un fantasma, como si ya nunca hubiese esperado verla de nuevo. –Charle… -Musita la pequeña Wendy.

-Ey, tú. –La interrumpe Natsu. La joven Wendy se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve su mirada hacia él. –Tenemos que hablar. –Su expresión seria se contagia a Lucy, mientras la joven los observa con mirada desafiante, como si no estuviese dispuesta a compartir información. El equipo Natsu se queda a la expectativa de por fin averiguar qué es lo que está pasando…

-No deberías ser tan brusco…, -le dirige una mirada de reojo a Natsu la rubia, para luego agacharse al lado de la Wendy mayor, -Ya estás a salvo…, -trata de transmitirle confianza por medio de su sonrisa, por lo que la chica de cabellos azules la mira hasta incrédula de verla nuevamente de esa forma… la vieja Lucy…, la Lucy que era como una hermana mayor para ella, tan justa y al mismo tiempo tan delicada y fuerte, sus ojos terminan temblando ante su presencia. -¿Lucy-san?..., -una lágrima se derrama rápido sobre su mejilla, si lo que estaba viviendo era cierto… significaba que la otra persona a su lado era el verdadero Natsu… aquel ser tan valiente y jovial que había conocido y que amaba como a un hermano, por lo que voltea en su dirección y al ver sus grandes ojos expectantes y dulces mirándola con curiosidad, no puede evitar desatarse en llanto. _–Charle… Lucy-san… y… Natsu-san están aquí…_, -piensa mientras abraza fuerte a la gata entre sus brazos.

-Si has venido en busca de ayuda no tengas ninguna duda en que te la daremos…, -se agacha a su lado la pequeña Wendy, observándola hasta con cierta lástima y dolor, de pensar que fuera ella misma y estaba huyendo de los que hasta el día de hoy considera como su familia, -Pero como dice Natsu-san… debemos hablar sobre lo que pasa…

-Wendy tiene razón Wendy, porque tú también eres Wendy… ¿verdad?, -se acerca también Happy.

-…Happy…, -lo mira en medio de las lágrimas, por lo que se limpia el rostro con el brazo para tratar de verlo con más claridad, así que para poder hablar trata de resistir su propio llanto erosionando su garganta y arrugando los labios. –Sí…, -responde finalmente, -Mi nombre es Wendy… Wendy Marvell…

Aunque era una respuesta obvia y esperada, no dejó de sorprenderlos, abriendo grandes los ojos de todos.

-Sin embargo… creo que caí en el lugar… no… más bien en el tiempo equivocado…, -trata de levantarse, pero el dolor de sus heridas aún es su huésped, por lo que desiste. –Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasó… estamos a muchos años de que eso pase… y mi presencia aquí podría cambiar el futuro de una manera inesperada… será mejor que trate de solucionar este problema por mi misma… por favor… no interfieran… ellos… son extremadamente poderosos… ¡Fairy Tail jamás podrá derrotarlos!, -les grita afligida.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!, -choca su puño contra su palma Natsu, -¡Nosotros jamás nos daremos por vencidos contra nadie!, ¡Eso es ser un mago de Fairy Tail!, ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!, -le grita en respuesta a su grito anterior.

-Es verdad… sea lo que sea, nosotros lo enfrentaremos…, -apoya al pelirosa la Heartfilia, -Tú también eres de Fairy Tail… eres nuestra compañera… es inusual que digas esas cosas…, -mira entonces hacia la pequeña Wendy, quien sonríe nerviosa al sentirse comparada con su yo mayor.

-Te equivocas… yo… ya no pertenezco a Fairy Tail… no al Fairy Tail de Natsu-san…, -se lleva las manos al rostro, al recordar el rostro del esperador supremo Dragneel. Cuando ella mueve su brazo, hace más evidente el vendaje que cubre desde su hombro, la totalidad de su brazo derecho.

-Esa herida…, -entonces la maga rubia recuerda que cuando la vieron por primera vez, su brazo sangraba mucho por la herida que traía, que parecía una quemada con varias laceraciones grandes. –No me digas que… esa herida tiene algo que ver con la marca del gremio…, -la mira incrédula

-Es algo que yo también me suponía…, -habla Charle entre los brazos de la Wendy mayor.

-¿Qué quieres decir Charle?..., -pregunta sin comprender la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Me refiero a que no es un lugar común para ser atacada… alguien que busque la muerte de su contrincante usualmente busca dañar los órganos vitales… nadie se molestaría por las extremidades… especialmente los delgados brazos de las niñas…

-¡¿Estás diciendo que alguien la atacó a propósito en el brazo?!, Pero por qué lo harían…, -se sorprende y luego queda pensativo Happy.

-Para remover la marca del gremio…, -se escucha profunda y molesta la voz de Natsu, -¡¿Quién demonios fue el maldito que te hizo eso?!, -pregunta colérico por la furia de sólo pensarlo.

La Wendy del futuro, levantó la mirada despacio, para encontrarse con la suya, -…Natsu-san… fuiste tú…, -responde con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras observa como las pupilas del Salamander se dilataron incrédulas, lo mismo que la mirada de Lucy y los demás presentes. –Todo comenzó… con la cacería de magos…

==0==

Magnolia X798

Las lápidas por aquella zona daban la impresión de haber sido abandonadas… cual no estuviera permitido acercarse a ellas ó ningún sobreviviente quedara en este mundo para recordarlas y asearlas. Lo único que podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor era el pasto crecido con los años y en mal estado, las hiervas enredadas y el musgo adherido a las escrituras.

Entre todo aquello… el viento soplaba desolado y frío, mientras Lucy Dragneel se ha arrodillado frente a una lápida y con sus propias manos saca la hierva que se infiltra por todas partes.

-Ya es suficiente…, -escucha como si fuera mandato la voz de Natsu, quien parado a los pies de la lápida, parece no poder controlar el sentimiento que lo carcome por dentro, el flequillo cubre sus ojos con sombra, mientras aprieta los puños con tantas fuerza que pareciera iba a romper los huesos de su propia mano.

-…Natsu… no puedo…, -le responde sintiéndose de la misma forma, -aprieta el pasto entre sus puños y se inclina sobre la tumba. –Louise…, -se quiebra su voz, mientras las lágrimas se corren rápidas por sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por sus apretados párpados.

-…Lucy…, -se agacha junto a ella y la abraza con fuerza, refugiando el rostro de su amada contra su pecho, indicándole que en él puede desahogarse, mientras él fija su mirada rabioso contra la lápida, donde se lee el nombre de Louise Dragneel recién destapado de las hiervas por Lucy. –Los cazadores de magos… Wendy… malditos todos…, -profiere mientras una lágrima se derrama de su ojo derecho, -Pero me voy a vengar…, -sonríe cual psicópata y ríe suave sin quitar la vista de la lápida, -No te preocupes Louise… acabaré con cada uno de ellos…, -profiere imaginando la figura de una niña de más o menos 5 años de cabellos rubios y lacios con una diadema de conejito en la cabeza, sonriéndole alegre.

0=0

Magnolia X791

-Si esos dos vinieron directamente contra nosotros significa que Fairy Tail ya está al tanto de la situación…, -analiza el mago de hielo del Futuro, mientras tira su capa hacia atrás, haciéndola ondear por un momento en el aire mientras se acomoda nuevamente sobre su espalda.

-Sí… pero tal y como dijo Gray-sama que sería… los magos de esta época no son capaces de hacer nada contra nosotros… Los Raijinshuu no fueron más que una pérdida de tiempo… Juvia pudo terminarlos rápido con su Water Drain…, -apoya la noción de su amado, mientras camina a su lado, luego de haber dejado atrás a los retadores de la actualidad.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho… siempre eres muy efectiva en todo lo que haces, -voltea a verla, encontrando su gris mirada asesina con la azul, que para esos momentos se nota bastante desanimada. -¿Sucede algo?..., -se detiene al verla de esa manera, era verdad que lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era encontrar a Wendy y conseguir el tesoro de Fairy Tail, pero si lo hacía era precisamente por ella… su amada esposa que había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo… incluso después de lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día en que la cacería de magos se desató en Magnolia meses atrás.

La maga se limitó a verlo, pero no se atrevía a mencionar palabra, lo único que quedaba en su vida, era vivir y morir por su amado Gray-sama, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, no iba a permitir que nada lo tocara, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida con tal de protegerlo, nadie… ni nada… iba a arrebatarle lo más preciado de su vida nuevamente.

-No es nada Gray-sama…, -le dice pasados algunos segundos.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?..., -su respuesta en forma de pregunta fue completamente inesperada para la Fullbuster. –Te conozco…, -le dice serio, a lo que ella no hace más que agachar la mirada. –Lo noté…

Su comentario encendió la sorpresa en el rostro de la peliazul.

-Cuando le dije a Freed que ya nadie tenía nada que perder… ¿Pensaste en el bebé no es así?..., -pregunta serio y con el sabor a la amargura entre cada una de las letras que conformaban sus palabras.

Las palabras de su amado le traen un recuerdo rápido a la mente, estando ella refugiada en lo que parece ser una cueva, su vientre evidenciaba alrededor de los 7 meses de embarazo, junto a ella una niña de cabellos rubios y lacios la abrazaba angustiada, mientras afuera el sonido y las luces de las explosiones se perfilaban amenazadoras.

-Juvia… permanecerá al lado de Gray-sama… jamás permitirá que algo le suceda… Juvia no podría seguir viviendo…, -levanta el rostro hacia él, -Juvia no permitirá que nada vuelva a perderse…, -cierra los ojos al sentir como él se ha acercado y la abraza.

-El que va a protegerte soy yo… sé… muy bien que no tengo perdón por haberte dejado sola en esos momentos…, -la aprieta más fuerte, -te amo… y voy a protegerte con mi vida… y a mi bebé… también lo amo… aunque no haya podido conocerlo… lo voy a vengar…, -su voz se fue endureciendo, -aunque me cueste cada gota de mi propia sangre…

Juvia, al escucharlo hablar tan duramente, se separa ligeramente de él para verlo al rostro, encontrándose con un dolido y amargado Gray, lo que le duele en su interior, por lo que busca tomar su rostro entre sus manos y al lograrlo lo atrajo hasta ella, besándolo y compartiendo con él el sabor de su dolor bañado con sal, mientras el Fullbuster le corresponde y la demostración de su afecto y dolor mutuo prosiguió con los minutos, rodeándola por la cintura y besándola incesantemente, cual fuera la única fuente de energía que me queda para mantenerse en pie, sentirla… y ser sentido por ella…

Habiendo bajado la guardia, no notaron la presencia de las personas que se acercaban, Gray, quien cargaba a Juvia y Erza, quien cargaba a una inconsciente Poliuchka. Los tres jóvenes al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, abrieron grande la boca y por poco y se les salen los ojos, sonrojándose al máximo, más la chica peliazul, cuyo corazón se aceleró a mil por hora.

-¡Juvia está presenciado un beso entre Juvia y Gray-sama!, -mira con ojos de corazón, -¡Juvia también quiere!, -lo abraza del cuello y el joven mago ríe nervioso.

Al escuchar el alboroto, los magos mayores se separaron, dejando atrás incluso un pequeño rastro de saliva, lo que sonrojó aún más a los dos magos del presente.

-Parece que nos retrasamos… las sabandijas nos alcanzaron…, -habla Gray mayor.

Continuará…

**Una batalla de hielo contra hielo y agua contra agua está por desatarse… mientras la verdad acerca del día de la cacería de magos está por ser revelada…**

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 5 "Vivir y morir junto al ser amado", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Kyaaa! *O* ese Gruvia me ha encantado como me quedó xDDD, amo a los malosos sexys xDDD. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y noten como los misterios poco a poco se van descubriendo.

Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Huachi-sama y Yukistar.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	5. Vivir y morir junto al ser amado

La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional y refugiado dentro de la oscuridad, aquello que representa lo más importante, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 5 "Vivir y morir junto al ser amado"**

-Anteriormente en Happily Ever After…, -introduce el supremo emperador Dragneel

-La Wendy mayor ha finalmente despertado y describe hacia el grupo de Natsu del presente, que dentro de varios años en el futuro, una terrible calamidad ocurrirá, denominada "La cacería de magos", -prosigue Lucy Dragneel.

-Mientras Gray y Juvia del futuro se han encontrado con sus yo del presente y Erza, ¡Demasiada tensión!, -grita Happy.

-Todo esto me da muy mala espina…, -termina Charle

=0=

-El que va a protegerte soy yo… sé… muy bien que no tengo perdón por haberte dejado sola en esos momentos…, -la aprieta más fuerte, -te amo… y voy a protegerte con mi vida… y a mi bebé… también lo amo… aunque no haya podido conocerlo… lo voy a vengar…, -su voz se fue endureciendo, -aunque me cueste cada gota de mi propia sangre…

Juvia, al escucharlo hablar tan duramente, se separa ligeramente de él para verlo al rostro, encontrándose con un dolido y amargado Gray, lo que le duele en su interior, por lo que busca tomar su rostro entre sus manos y al lograrlo lo atrajo hasta ella, besándolo y compartiendo con él el sabor de su dolor bañado con sal, mientras el Fullbuster le corresponde y la demostración de su afecto y dolor mutuo prosiguió con los minutos, rodeándola por la cintura y besándola incesantemente, cual fuera la única fuente de energía que le queda para mantenerse en pie, sentirla… y ser sentido por ella…

Habiendo bajado la guardia, no notaron la presencia de las personas que se acercaban, Gray, quien cargaba a Juvia y Erza, quien cargaba a una inconsciente Poliuchka. Los tres jóvenes al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, abrieron grande la boca y por poco y se les salen los ojos, sonrojándose al máximo, más la chica peliazul, cuyo corazón se aceleró a mil por hora.

-¡Juvia está presenciado un beso entre Juvia y Gray-sama!, -mira con ojos de corazón, -¡Juvia también quiere!, -lo abraza del cuello y el joven mago ríe nervioso.

Al escuchar el alboroto, los magos mayores se separaron, dejando atrás incluso un pequeño rastro de saliva, lo que sonrojó aún más a los dos magos del presente.

-Parece que nos retrasamos… las sabandijas nos alcanzaron…, -habla Gray mayor.

-¿Sabandijas?... ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que son ustedes mismos?..., -levanta una ceja sin comprender Erza, a lo que Gray y Juvia exhiben una gota al lado de la cabeza de cada uno.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden aquí?!, prosigue la Scarlet.

-Erza…, -no puede evitar bajar la mirada el Gray mayor al verla, pero al instante siente la presión de su mano agarrada con la de la maga de agua, lo que le hace retomar su posición de asesino gélido, endureciendo su gris mirada hacia ella, lo que de cierta forma hizo sentir incómoda a la maga caballero, después de todo, aquel a quien tenía enfrente le quería como a un hermano, sino más que eso. –Ustedes… no tienen la más remota idea de lo que les espera…, -la mirada del mago de hielo del futuro y la de la Scarlet del presente se encontraron y la última no pudo evitar sentirse petrificar ante aquel hombre que parecía hacerle honor a su magia y manejar incluso su propia alma congelada en medio de su propia osuridad.

-…Gray…, -fue lo único que pudo articular la peliroja.

-¿Qué rayos fue?... ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó en el futuro para que terminaran así?!, -habla entonces el joven Fullbuster, -¡Sea lo que sea que haya pasado!, ¡Definitivamente ustedes no son nosotros!, ¡Ustedes no son Fairy Tail!

-¡El Fairy Tail actual es el culpable de toda nuestra inutilidad de aquel entonces!, -le responde rápido y molesto el Gray del futuro, a lo que el Gray del presente abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No tienen idea…, -sin notarlo la mano del mago de hielo negro, apretó con más intensidad la de su esposa, mientras varias imágenes le vienen de corrido a la mente.

_Juvia desmayada y sucia con rapones, sangre y lodo en el rostro y cuerpo, mientras pareciera ser cubierta rápidamente por cristales de hielo que explotan a su paso, luego él con los ojos bañados en lágrimas sosteniendo a un bebé pequeñito en brazos, con cabellos negros azulados, Gray mueve sus labios hablándole cual intentara le escuchara, parece incluso gritar, para terminar llevándose al bultito de bebé hacia el pecho y baja la mirada sumamente consternado._

_-"Gray-sama… ¿estás seguro que no lo viste?...", _-la voz de Juvia extenuada y triste le viene a la mente, en la actualidad.

_-"No… cuando yo llegué… ya había pasado"…, -_su propia voz dándole la respuesta termina con aquella pregunta de su mujer. _"jamás podría decirle a Juvia… que vi morir a nuestro bebé entre mis brazos, que tuve que escoger entre ella y él… y que fui un maldito… al escogerla a ella… porque sabía que yo… no podría vivir sin ella"…_

_-Todo lo que tenía significado para mí desapareció aquella noche…, -_la frase se comparte entre las voces de Gray del futuro, quien con su recuerdo, parece transportarse en medio de visiones hacia el pasado y la Wendy mayor, quien está por contar lo sucedido en la cacería de magos a los integrantes del grupo de Natsu.

_-Fue de improvisto… fue injusto… fue humillante… y lo peor de todo… arruinó por completo mi orgullo…la creencia en mi mismo… el hecho de que yo pudiera hacer algo…llegué a descartarlo, aquella noche me había convertido en el peor de los idiotas… en el más desgraciado de los hombres y en el mago más inútil de todos… la noche de en que perdí quien era yo… y que encontré una nueva razón para seguir en esta maldita existencia… matarlos… matar a todos los que habían arruinado mi vida… los que terminaron con la vida que apenas empezaba de mi bebé… y los que casi acaban con la vida de mi esposa… porque si iban a llevarse a uno de nosotros… tendrían que habernos llevado a los tres… para vivir… o morir junto a mis seres amados…_

_Los ataques de explosiones al aire y las balas mágicas perdidas estaban por doquier, Magnolia… había sido cubierta de humo y de destrucción. La rebelión de los gremios oscuros llegó a confabularse de tal modo que el concejo mágico no tuvo más opción que aceptar la declaración de guerra por parte de quienes exigían un golpe de estado hacia el rey de Fiore y la destitución de los magos santos, declarándose así toque de queda para todos los magos de gremios legales hasta un plazo indeterminado, sin embargo, la toma de las locaciones no se dio por esperar y muy pronto, Fairy Tail se vió envuelto en toda aquella situación, la que había sido denominada como "La cacería de magos", debido a que todo ser catalogado como mago que recorriera los caminos de Magnolia, sería tratado como parte de la rebelión y encerrado para tratarlo en juicio por perjuicios a la sociedad del país de Fiore._

_Para esos días, los años habían pasado desde su iniciada juventud y la reconstrucción de su amado castillo imperial había llegado a su fin, los magos del gremio de la cola del hada, llevaban una vida pacífica, por lo menos hasta ese momento… Mujeres y niños habían sido resguardados en el domo del sótano del gremio, Natsu se despedía de su amada rubia y su pequeña, que para ese entonces cumplía 4 años, la pequeña Louise, solía usar una diadema con orejitas de conejo, que un día le encontró a su tía Erza entre sus cosas, pero eso… es otra historia._

_Mientras Gray separó sus labios de la peliazul, tras un pequeño beso, que deja a Juvia demasiado preocupada, a pesar de ser una de las magas más poderosas del gremio no podía acompañarle por su estado y trataba de comprenderlo… pero le costaba demasiado._

_-Tú por lo único que debes de preocuparte es por cuidar a este bebé, -le coloca la mano en el vientre, haciendo con esto evidente su embarazo de 7 meses de gestación, -ella baja la mirada hacia su abdomen y asiente, colocando su mano sobre la de Gray, tratando de contener las lágrimas, lo que aunque cueste admitir al mago de hielo, le parte el corazón y halándola contra él, la abraza fuerte, para que se sienta segura. –Volveremos pronto…, -le susurra y dándole un beso en la frente, la despega de él para darle la espalda y salir del lugar junto con Natsu._

_Juvia da un par de pasos para seguirlo, pero se detiene, -Gray-sama…_

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 6 "Noche", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

OMG! 4 meses sin actualizar ni una sola palabra!, por si se preguntaban si había muerto, pues no xDD, sigo dando guerra, pero como avisé en noviembre… me cuesta demasiado ponerme a escribir estando en el internado… pero creo que en esta rotación podré ponerme un poco al corriente por lo menos con los fanfic que están empezados, no crean que me he olvidado de mis adorados fanfics jamás xD, los he sufrido cada día, espero aún los recuerden y si no, pues, lean! xDD.

Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Huachi-sama, Aanka, Yukistar, L,Muk y

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	6. Noche

La felicidad es el pequeño rayo de luz que le brinda calidez al corazón más irracional y refugiado dentro de la oscuridad, aquello que representa lo más importante, por pequeño que sea, mientras el deseo de protegerlo prevalezca, nada puede ser más fuerte que él.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 6 "Noche"**

FIORE-MAGNOLIA-FAIRY TAIL-8 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

Horas antes del anuncio oficial de la cacería de magos…

Casi todos los asociados al gremio de Fairy Tail, por no decir que todos los magos pertenecientes al gremio, habían optado por resguardarse en las habitaciones subterráneas del castillo glorioso que los representaba con elevados y ondulantes estandartes, como era de esperarse aún en medio de la inminente crisis, las emociones y los hábitos no se perdían en aquellos magos, quienes sostenían una animada velada en la habitación principal del domo subterráneo, las botellas de saque y los muebles volantes se apreciaban por doquier, mientras en la habitación de al lado, Juvia y Gray, estaban ya acostados sobre la cama, iluminados por la tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche de la mesita de al lado. La Loxar pasaba los dedos de su mano derecha entre los cabellos negros azulados de su esposo, mientras este le acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre que ya evidenciaba los 7 meses de embarazo. Los anillos plateados en los dedos anulares de cada uno, respaldaban el lazo que los unía.

-¿Crees que así ya esté mejor?, -pregunta Gray, quien ya estaba quedándose dormido al costado de Juvia y en un momento más cerró los ojos, aún abrazándola.

-Este bebé es como Juvia… sólo está tranquilo si Gray-sama está con ella…, -sonríe y se lleva la otra mano al vientre juntándola con la de su amado. En ese instante el sonido extraño proveniente de la habitación de al lado los despertó, cual una silla hubiera impactado con fuerza contra la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?..., -abrió un ojo el Fullbuster.

-Pues… sonó como si la fiesta estuviera más animada que de costumbre Gray-sama, -da su opinión su esposa.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Gray se entrecerraron, -No puede ser…, -piensa y se levanta, -espérame un momento, iré a ver…, -se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, dejando a Juvia observándolo, -Ojalá que sólo sean los demás armando alboroto…, -habla consigo misma, cuando de repente los movimientos de su bebé la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, -Papá dijo que ya venía…, -le habla a su abdomen mientras suspira.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tanto alboroto están causando?!, -les grita una vez estuvo ya fuera de la habitación, -¡Ya les dije que Juvia necesita descansar!, -les recrimina tomando en su mano la silla que efectivamente ha impactado contra su puerta y mirándolos con una venita saltada en la frente.

-¡Tío Graaaaay!, -corre a abrazarlo por una pierna la pequeña rubia con diadema de orejitas de conejo.

-¿Tú también estás metida en todo esto Louise?, -la toma en brazos, -como me compadezco de ti… tus padres…, -no puede terminar de hablar, al sentir la mirada asesina de Lucy sobre él, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza.

-¿Qué estabas por decir de sus padres?... los mismos que han preparado una fiesta para tú hijo…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-¿Una fiesta?, -se queda expectante el pelinegro azulado al escucharla, -no creo que sea el mejor momento…

-Porque es el mejor momento… porque no sabemos lo que vendrá como resultado de esta batalla… todos pensamos que sería una gran idea para celebrar, -apoya Mirajane, quien se acerca diligente, al escuchar la conversación.

-Lo único que quieren es un motivo legal para ponerse borrachos…, pero supongo que una cosa así alegraría a Juvia…, -sonríe al final convencido.

-¡Entonces tráela!, -grita Cana.

-La verdad que no tenemos tiempo que perder, -sonríe Erza.

-¿Ahora?... esperen… ¿Hablan de ahora mismo?..., -los mira sorprendido, para segundos después estar sentado junto a Juvia en el sofá. –Lo que no me explico es como dicen que es una fiesta y no quieren que esté aquí…

Los preparativos para la gran celebración estaban terminados. Por lo que el festejo está a punto de dar inicio, para la llegada del nuevo bebé de Juvia, nada más y nada menos que el inesperado Baby Shower organizado por la sociedad de magas del gremio.

-¡¿Pero por qué nos eeeechaaaan?!, ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes!, ¡Nunca quieren que estemos con ustedes para las celebraciones!, -se queja Natsu, cruzándose de brazos, parado en medio de todos aquellos adornos de globos rosados, que combinaban con su cabello.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, -defiende su punto Lucy, quien es la principal interesada en el desalojo del lugar, por todo aquel etiquetado como "Masculino". –Pero… hay ciertas ocasiones en que las celebraciones sólo son para mujeres…, ¡Por eso debes aprender a entender y salir cuando se te dice!, -lo voltea de espaldas y empieza a empujar hacia la salida.

-¡Lu… Lucy!, -llama entonces su atención la festejada. La maga de agua había levantado la mano, como pidiendo la palabra, mientras yace sentada en el sofá. –Juvia cree que sería conveniente dejar que Natsu-san y los demás chicos se queden, -arque los ojos, -Juvia no tiene problema con eso, -sonríe y entonces la escena se amplia, sentado a su lado en el sofá estaba Gray, quien pasa su brazo tras la cabeza de la Fullbuster y le acaricia el cabello.

-¡Esa es la razón!, -casi se le salen los ojos a Lucy al ver la escena, -¡Eso es una enorme y tramposa trampaa Gray!

-¿Tramposa trampa?... ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?..., -arque una ceja divertido.

-¡Ya les dije que no pueden estar aquí!, -lo amenaza con el puño –ciertamente tan violenta como su esposo- sin notarlo.

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no pienso irme!, -reclina la cabeza de Juvia contra su mejilla, por lo que los ojos de la maga de agua se vuelven corazones, -¡No voy a salir de aquí esperando ver que aberraciones se te ocurren hacer con mi esposa!

-¿Aberraciones?, -habla entonces Erza, -¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando!, ¡Nada que nosotras planeemos va a hacerle ningún mal a Juvia!, -entrecierra los ojos.

-Eso no es lo que he escuchado…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos…, -cuando las chicas se reúnen, de sus fiestas no sale nada bueno…sobre todo de las despedidas de solteras…, -no cambia de expresión.

-¡EHHHHH!, -se sorprenden todas al verlo hablar de esa manera, -¡No es que hagamos nada malo!... tampoco…, -termina bajando la voz Erza.

-¡Como sea ya te dije que no me voy!

-Ahhh…, -suspira Titania, -bueno… creo que no hay más opción que aceptarlo…

-¡Si Gray se queda yo también!, -sonríe feliz Natsu. Sin embrago su sonrisa no le duró demasiado tiempo, al escuchar los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, voltea y mira serio hacia esa persona.

-Jamás pensé que con todo este estrés y temor sobre la ciudad, Fairy Tail tenga tiempo para ponerse a celebrar, -se escucha la conocida voz del joven peliplateado de Lamia Scale.

-¡Lyon!, -lo reconoce Gray.

-Ya veo que no te has olvidado de mí Gray…, -lo mira aún desafiante.

-¿cómo se supone que podría hacerlo?... si pareces estar más tiempo en mi casa que yo…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto, -es más… ¡¿cómo diablos entraste aquí?!

-¡Es a causa de la tan baja seguridad que tienen!, -le responde molesto, por su grito en primer lugar, pero luego se encoge de hombros y eleva las manos, -Igual que en tu casa…

-¡Ya basta de estar hablando de mi casa!, -le recrimina mostrándole el puño ya hecho hielo el pelinegro azulado.

-Creo que no debes estar molesto por un tema que tú mismo sacaste…, -lo mira con una gota al lado de la cabeza Lucy.

-No es momento para ponerse a pelear Gray…, -interviene Makarov, -si el joven Lyon está aquí es porque se debe a algo importante, -le deja continuar al Bastia, el anciano.

-No hay duda que por algo es usted uno de los maestros más respetables Makarov-san, siempre tan distinguido, -le reverencia Lyon

-No me hagas arrepentirme muchacho…, -lo mira ya no muy convencido el Dreyar.

-Lamento mucho en verdad interrumpir la fiesta en honor al bebé de Juvia, -inicia su explicación.

-Estaba enterado de todo…, -murmura Lucy hacia Erza.

-¿Por qué será que ya no me sorprende?..., -responde la Scarlet sin despegar la mirada del recién llegado, -a pesar que se supone que él había desistido de Juvia hace ya tiempo…

-El toque de queda finalmente se ha establecido…, como sabía que son unos descuidados y no se darían cuenta por estar tonteando no tuve otra opción más que venir a avisarles…, -habla con seriedad el discípulo mayor de Ur.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -se alteran Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo, -¡Pero se supone que la cacería de magos estaba aún por aprobarse!, -se sorprende Natsu por la noticia de Lyon.

-Si te fijas ahora… ya no hay una sola alma caminando por las calles de Magnolia… a excepción de los magos que intentan parar la cacería… y los que son parte de ella…, -prosigue el Bastia

-Los que intentan pararla…, -lo mira entonces Gray, comprendiendo que si Lyon está fuera de su gremio es porque es parte de ese grupo. –Lyon…

-Por nuestra parte… Lamia no puede permitir que una tontería como esta ocurra…, -responde a la mirada de su casi hermano.

-¡Nosotros tampoco podemos quedarnos atrás!, -salta hacia adelante y asumiendo el liderazgo como de costumbre el joven Dragneel, -¡¿Acaso no es una verdadera tontería que los magos mismos estén peleando entre sí?!, ¡Hay que darles su merecido a los idiotas que están causando todo este revuelo!

-Supongo que Natsu tiene razón… y es algo que habíamos hablado con anterioridad, si la caería de magos se desataba, Fairy Tail intervendría para pararla, -apoya y da su aprobación Titania.

-Si ustedes tienen pensado ir… yo no voy a quedarme atrás, -se anota entonces Gray, quien es detenido por la mano de su amada que le agarra del brazo al escuchar que se irá, al sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, cual aquel momento… cambiaría todo lo que conocían para siempre…, no quería dejarlo ir, ¡No debía dejarlo ir!, sin embargo… confiaba tanto en él y que podrían afrontar lo que fuera juntos, que terminó por aceptarlo.

_-Fue de improvisto… fue injusto… fue humillante… y lo peor de todo… arruinó por completo mi orgullo…la creencia en mi mismo… el hecho de que yo pudiera hacer algo…llegué a descartarlo, aquella noche me había convertido en el peor de los idiotas… en el más desgraciado de los hombres y en el mago más inútil de todos… la noche de en que perdí quien era yo… y que encontré una nueva razón para seguir en esta maldita existencia… matarlos… matar a todos los que habían arruinado mi vida… los que terminaron con la vida que apenas empezaba de mi bebé… y los que casi acaban con la vida de mi esposa… porque si iban a llevarse a uno de nosotros… tendrían que habernos llevado a los tres… para vivir… o morir junto a mis seres amados…_

_Los ataques de explosiones al aire y las balas mágicas perdidas estaban por doquier, Magnolia… había sido cubierta de humo y de destrucción. La rebelión de los gremios oscuros llegó a confabularse de tal modo que el concejo mágico no tuvo más opción que aceptar la declaración de guerra por parte de quienes exigían un golpe de estado hacia el rey de Fiore y la destitución de los magos santos, declarándose así toque de queda para todos los magos de gremios legales hasta un plazo indeterminado, sin embargo, la toma de las locaciones no se dio por esperar y muy pronto, Fairy Tail se vió envuelto en toda aquella situación, la que había sido denominada como "La cacería de magos", debido a que todo ser catalogado como mago que recorriera los caminos de Magnolia, sería tratado como parte de la rebelión y encerrado para tratarlo en juicio por perjuicios a la sociedad del país de Fiore._

_Para esos días, los años habían pasado desde su iniciada juventud y la reconstrucción de su amado castillo imperial había llegado a su fin, los magos del gremio de la cola del hada, llevaban una vida pacífica, por lo menos hasta ese momento… Mujeres y niños habían sido resguardados en el domo del sótano del gremio, Natsu se despedía de su amada rubia y su pequeña, que para ese entonces cumplía 4 años, la pequeña Louise, solía usar una diadema con orejitas de conejo, que un día le encontró a su tía Erza entre sus cosas, pero eso… es otra historia._

_Mientras Gray separó sus labios de la peliazul, tras un pequeño beso, que deja a Juvia demasiado preocupada, a pesar de ser una de las magas más poderosas del gremio no podía acompañarle por su estado y trataba de comprenderlo… pero le costaba demasiado._

_-Tú por lo único que debes de preocuparte es por cuidar a este bebé, -le coloca la mano en el vientre, haciendo con esto evidente su embarazo de 7 meses de gestación, -ella baja la mirada hacia su abdomen y asiente, colocando su mano sobre la de Gray, tratando de contener las lágrimas, lo que aunque cueste admitir al mago de hielo, le parte el corazón y halándola contra él, la abraza fuerte, para que se sienta segura. –Volveremos pronto…, -le susurra y dándole un beso en la frente, la despega de él para darle la espalda y salir del lugar junto con Natsu._

_Juvia da un par de pasos para seguirlo, pero se detiene, -Gray-sama…_

Los colores de la estancia palidecían entre los azulados rayos refractados de la luz vespertina, situando la escena unas cuantas horas en el futuro, las barreras de los muros que mantenían la seguridad de Fairy Tail habían caído, dispersando con esto a todos los magos restantes por doquier.

Las ondas expansivas de las explosiones destellantes en la lejanía, alcanzaban fácilmente los pasos dados por sus pies que corren a máxima velocidad, o al menos a toda a la que puede ir en su estado, 7 meses de espera, se habían convertido en el peso que ahora acarrea en su vientre, el cual sostiene con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra coge fuertemente la pequeña rubia, que no importara si había heredado los monstruosos poderes de su padre, no estaba de ninguna manera en sus planes soltar aquella pequeña mano…

Mientras corren, una explosión aconteció muy cerca de su camino, por lo que son empujadas por la misma energía liberada, cayendo a unos cuantos metros del lugar, se levantan entre temblores y se abrazan una a la otra.

-Ya verás… que Gray-sama, tu papá y los demás… podrán con esto…, -mira ya extenuada la joven mujer de cabellos azules hacia la pequeña, mientras se lleva las manos a su abultado abdomen adolorida por el impacto de la caída.

-Tía Juvia…, -la observa con ojos temblorosos, la niña que llevaba una diademita de orejas de conejo sobre la cabeza.

-Con que aquí es donde estaban…, -se escucha entonces una voz masculina proveniente de detrás de sus espaldas, la escena cambia en su dirección, siendo enfocada solamente la sonrisa retorcida que se ha formado en su rostro.

Escena seguida, la imagen tiembla, mientras los ojos de Juvia son enfocados, un par de lágrimas gruesas de deslizan desde los orificios de las glándulas en sus cuencas, baja la mirada despacio cual no quisiera observar lo que se teme ha pasado…, al hacerlo, sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas que se derraman en abundancia, al notar que ha sido herida… más bien… ella y su bebé habían sido heridos… una mancha de sangre recorre sobre la tela de su abdomen que se expande a gran velocidad, para luego perder ella misma la conciencia y desplomarse sobre la tierra. Ante una Louise que ha quedado petrificada, para segundos después estallar en angustia.

-¡TÍAAAAAAA!, ¡Tía Juvia!, -se tira encima del cuerpo desmayado de su protectora, pero es alejada rápidamente de ella, por la mano de la persona que con sólo mirarla le había provocado tanto daño, tomándola por la tela de la espalda de la camisa, la tiró lejos del lugar, pero aún consciente por lo que puede observar en medio del dolor de sus propias heridas lo que ocurre frente a sus ojos caramelo.

-No fue mi intención… pero no puedo controlar mi despertar…, -se arrodilla frente a Juvia la extraña figura, un hombre que vestía de negro, de lacios cabellos negros y abrumadores ojos rojizos, quien extrañado por la forma en que le afectó su poder, la levanta del suelo, sentándola y apoyándola sobre su brazo, acto que parece ayudar a reconocerla, -Esta mujer…, -la imagen de ella tirada en el piso junto a Meldy en la isla Tenro le viene a la mente, pero su atención es secuestrada rápidamente al sentir como otra energía mágica emanaba de su mismo cuerpo, guiando con esto sus ojos hacia el abdomen de la Fullbuster y colocando su mano sobre él, abrió grandes los ojos. -¿Cómo puede ser… que lleves a un ser dentro de ti, que no te pertenece?... Un ser que se alimenta de ti y moldea tu cuerpo a su conveniencia…, -pasa su mano recorriendo el vientre entero de Juvia, un ser cuyo poder podría llegar a acabar con tu propia vida si así lo deseara… y al mismo tiempo tan apegado a ti, por haberse formado de tu propia carne…, simplemente fantástico… podría incluso servir para el nuevo propósito…, -la toma en brazos y se levanta con ella, dejando a su paso el rastro de sangre que se desprende del cuerpo de la peliazul.

-¡Tíaa!, -se levanta como puede la pequeña, tratando de impedir lo que parece ser… aquel hombre de negro va a llevársela, -¡Tíaaa Juviaa!, -logra agarrar impulso y corre hacia ellos, pero es envestida por el poder expulsado de la mano del mago negro, quien la mira con altivez y grandes ojos rojos abiertos, que en lugar de hacerle daño, parece haberse introducido dentro de su cuerpo y tras esto, la pequeña cayó al piso al haber perdido el sentido.

Algunos minutos después, llegan corriendo a la escena el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, quien era acompañado por la chica Marvell y su gata.

-¡Juviaaaa!, -se escucha el grito de Gray, pero su mirada gris no puede encontrarla, no importa la dirección en la que la busque.

-¡Gray-san!, -lo llama entonces Wendy, y al voltear hacia ella, sus ojos se abren grandes al ver a la hija de Natsu desmayada entre los brazos de Wendy.

-Lo sabía… sentí la presencia de Juvia en este lugar… y si Louise está aquí… es posible que ella haya estado con ella… pero… ¡¿Dónde rayos está?!, -pregunta demás preocupado y su aflicción se agrava más al ver el rastro de sangre en el piso. –No…

Mientras aquel hombre vestido de negro, ha aparecido en un extraño lugar, cual fuera la guarida mágica en la que se alberga por el momento, camina con Juvia en brazos y la deposita sobre una larga mesa.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 7 "La caída de uno por uno", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡Holas!, ¡Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente por la actualización!, espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me impactó O.O xDD.**

**Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Huachi-sama, Itzumi, kAeDe-HiMe, Yukistar, Jeidomun y Andy mr y todos los favs extra de los otros fics xD.**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	7. La caída de cada uno

_Los ataques de explosiones al aire y las balas mágicas perdidas estaban por doquier, Magnolia… había sido cubierta de humo y de destrucción. La rebelión de los gremios oscuros llegó a confabularse de tal modo que el concejo mágico no tuvo más opción que aceptar la declaración de guerra por parte de quienes exigían un golpe de estado hacia el rey de Fiore y la destitución de los magos santos, declarándose así toque de queda para todos los magos de gremios legales hasta un plazo indeterminado, sin embargo, la toma de las locaciones no se dio por esperar y muy pronto, Fairy Tail se vió envuelto en toda aquella situación, la que había sido denominada como "La cacería de magos", debido a que todo ser catalogado como mago que recorriera los caminos de Magnolia, sería tratado como parte de la rebelión y encerrado para tratarlo en juicio por perjuicios a la sociedad del país de Fiore._

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 7 "La caida de cada uno"**

FIORE-MAGNOLIA-FAIRY TAIL-8 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

Algunos minutos después, llegan corriendo a la escena el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, quien era acompañado por la chica Marvell y su gata.

-¡Juviaaaa!, -se escucha el grito de Gray, pero su mirada gris no puede encontrarla, no importa la dirección en la que la busque.

-¡Gray-san!, -lo llama entonces Wendy, y al voltear hacia ella, sus ojos se abren grandes al ver a la hija de Natsu desmayada entre los brazos de Wendy.

-Lo sabía… sentí la presencia de Juvia en este lugar… y si Louise está aquí… es posible que ella haya estado con ella… pero… ¡¿Dónde rayos está?!, -pregunta demás preocupado y su aflicción se agrava más al ver el rastro de sangre en el piso. –No…

Mientras aquel hombre vestido de negro, ha aparecido en un extraño lugar, cual fuera la guarida mágica en la que se alberga por el momento, camina con Juvia en brazos y la deposita sobre una larga mesa.

-Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar y cuántas dimensiones cursar para poder por fin encontrarte…, -apoya su mano al lado del brazo de la maga de agua que yacía aún inconsciente y a quien observa por unos cuantos segundos con las pupilas temblorosas, cual su más anhelado deseo estuviera justo frente a sus ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos lentamente mientras el odio más penumbroso se apoderaba de su mirada y conjuntamente su mano dejó de apoyarse a su lado y se dirigió hacia el delgado y delicado cuello de la maga azul, exaltando aún más aquellas características al embonar perfectamente entre los dedos y la palma de aquella blanca mano que poco a poco empezó a apretarlo, provocando reacción al dolor en las cejas de la Loxar que se mueven incómodas.

-Uhg…, -profiere la esposa del Fullbuster mientras abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, para luego llevarlos a su máxima apertura al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y tratando de zafarse empezó a moverse y llevó ambas manos hacia el agarre por el que la tenía sometida, -Z… z… ¡¿Zefef?!, -pregunta en medio de la saliva atorada en su garganta, mientras lo mira incrédula.

Mientras tanto el equipo armado por las circunstancias del momento, conformado por Wendy, Charle, Gray y ahora Louise, sigue en busca de Juvia, mientras caminan por la ciudad siguiendo la ruta que la maga de agua llevaba.

-No creo que sea lo mejor seguir por este camino Gray-san…, -musita la Dragon Slayer al ver frente a ella, una cantidad indescriptible de cuerpos tirados en el suelo por doquier, al escucharla Gray observa las razones de Wendy y aprieta fuerte los dientes.

-¡Si ella venía por este lado es porque se dirigía a alguna parte!, -le responde frustrado indicándole que no se detendrá y empieza de nuevo a caminar, llevando a la pequeña de Natsu en su espalda.

-¡Gray-san por favor!, -le grita nuevamente la Marvell por lo que se detiene.

-¡Wendy Tiene razón, tienes que parar y escucharla!, -le recrimina Charle.

-Wendy…, -menciona al borde de la frustración, pero sin voltear a verla.

-Sé… lo sé… ¡Pero debemos pensar en todos como un grupo ahora!, -trata de hacerlo entrar en razón y cierra los ojos para que su voz retumbe. –Sé que Juvia-san puede estar en peligro… y sé que no puedes estar tranquilo hasta que la encuentres… pero Gray-san… no podemos permitir que cuando Louise-chan despierte vea todo esto…

-Lo lamento… pero si de eso se trata… voy a tener que dejarte esta responsabilidad a ti… tal vez sea un acto cobarde de mi parte… y estoy dispuesto a arreglármelas con el flamitas luego, pero no puedo ir a proteger lo que se supone es lo más valioso para mí… cuando lo que en verdad lo que más me importa está perdido… no puedo sólo cruzarme de brazos sabiendo que Juvia está pasando algún peligro, al menos no en las condiciones que está… está esperando a mi hijo…, -con esas últimas palabras Wendy parece comprenderlo todo, una de las casillas que ella no pensaba llenar por el momento en su vida, había sido llenada ya en la vida de Gray.

-Está bien, yo tomaré a Louise-chan, -la recibe de brazos del mago de hielo, quien luego la reverencia de cabeza, indicándole le disculpe y sale corriendo en la dirección que iba desde un principio.

Wendy quedó viendo por un rato más en la dirección donde se había ido Gray, sin notar que un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus azulados orbes, hasta que sintió mojada su mejilla, agarró a Louise fuerte con una sola mano y se llevó la otra a la mejilla, -¿Eh?...

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?, -voltea a verla extrañada Charle

Al mismo tiempo, el equipo inseparable del Dragon Slayer de fuego y su gato recorrían los caminos sin mayor apuro, hasta se dio el lujo de patear una lata que encontró tirada a su paso.

-¡AHHHHHH!, -estira los brazos hacia arriba para luego entrelazar sus dedos tras de su cabeza, -Cuando Lyon llegó al gremio anunciando una gran pelea realmente pensé que pasaría algo bueno…, -bosteza mientras camina desganado el Dragneel.

-A lo mejor todos se fueron a comer… ya ves que en la guerra corazón contento…, -vuela a su lado el exceed de pelaje azul.

-¿No querrás decir que en la guerra camarón que se duerme… eh?..., -se queda analizando por un momento los dichos y se rasca la barbilla mientras piensa.

-¿Lo que quieren decir es que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, barriga llena corazón contento y camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente?, -se escucha la inconfundible voz de la peliroja Scarlet a sus espaldas.

-¡CAMAROON!, -gritaron ambos con estrellas en lugar de ojos, a lo que la maga caballero respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-La verdad que yo también estoy intrigada con esto de no encontrar alma alguna en este lado de la ciudad…, -analiza la peliroja mientras caminan.

-¡¿Erza-sama traes camarones?!, -la mira aún ilusionado y sin salir de su propio tema Happy.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡¿por qué tendría que traer conmigo ese tipo de alimentos a la batalla?!, en todo caso… hubiera preferido traer un trozo de pastel de fresa… ese sí lo comería, -sonríe consigo misma.

-Erza da miedo…, -susurra el gato hacia el pelirosado.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?..., -responde la misma manera el Dragneel.

-¡NATSU, HAPPY!, -se escucha el grito de Titania, lo que los detiene al instante.

-¡Aye!, -aprietan fuerte los ojos.

-¡No es eso!, -cae encima de ambos, y luego los tres se levantan rápido del suelo al notar la presencia de alguien frente a ellos, para luego ponerse en guardia.

-¡Apareció un raro!, -proclama Happy, al ver que la persona que ha logrado caminar hasta encontrarlos se ha quedado parado frente a ellos, sin embargo todas sus inseguridades se esfumaron al verlo desfallecer frente a sus ojos, una extraña figura encapuchada con una vestimenta negra muy parecida a la orden de Zeref.

-¡Oh!, ¡Oye!, -corre en su auxilio Natsu y arrodillándose junto a la misteriosa figura, descubre su rostro para identificarlo, sin apreciarse aún de quien se trataba, los ojos del Salamander revelan que se trata de alguien conocido, ó por lo menos es lo que parece, debido a la apertura de sus punteagudos ojos al máximo.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?..., -se asoma sobre el rostro del desconocido también la Scarlet.

El rostro de un joven apuesto de alrededor de los 16 años, de cabellos negros azulados y piel blanca como la porcelana fina, que recordaba de sobremanera al rostro del mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, yacía recostado sobre los brazos del Dragneel, mientras parece empezar a recobrar el conocimiento, abriendo así sus ojos, cuyo color se asemejaba al del mar en su profundidad, quien al ver a Natsu frente a él y reconocer a Erza y a Happy y todo lo demás a su alrededor no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado y cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

-…¿Gray?..., -pregunta finalmente la maga caballero, expectante a la respuesta que pueda darle.

-No pude…, -trata de reincorporarse y al lograr sentarse, la inconformidad se apoderó de su pecho y apretó fuerte los ojos, -No puedo solo con esto… deben… ¡Tienen que ayudarme a detenerlo!, -se para como puede, en medio de las miradas confusas de los Fairies. -¡Ice Brake!, ¡Frozen Wall!, -invoca juntando su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda y con esto, la estancia entera empezó a despedazarse, estallando mientras se resquebrajaba a su alrededor como vidrió que cae desde elevada altura en un segundo, dejándolos en un escenario completamente diferente al que se encontraban, uno muy parecido al por el cual caminaban Wendy y Gray hace un momento, los cadáveres a los alrededores espantaron a Happy, sorprendieron a Erza y enfurecieron a Natsu.

-¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!, -lo toma por la camisa el Salamander y topa su furiosa mirada con la azulina del muchacho.

-Todo esto es obra de Sallil… ha aprovechado la susodicha cacería de magos para apoderarse de la magia de todos los combatientes… así no tendrá problemas para activar el plan de la estrella negra… y podrá ver ante sus propios ojos la caída de uno por uno de los magos que se interpongan en su camino…

-¡Si hablas de esa manera es porque algo tienes que ver en todo esto!, -lo sentencia con su espada Erza, -¡Dinos qué traman!, ¡Qué significado tiene la aparición de todas estas personas!, ¡Y quién rayos eres tú!

-Sallil… es uno de los más grandes magos que se encuentra dentro de la orden de Zeref…, prácticamente ha dedicado su vida a su estudio de la magia negra como el gran mago negro Zeref…

-…Zeref…, -escucha Natsu y traga saliva.

-Su objetivo es identificar a las almas más puras que se encuentren dentro de este mundo… dentro de los contenedores como él les llamaría… de cuerpos de magos, -baja la mirada molesto.

-¿Las almas más puras?... de magos…, -abre grandes los ojos entonces el Salamander, -¡No puede ser que quiera hacerle algo a los niños!

Ante su afirmación Happy y Erza también se horrorizaron.

-Lo sé con exactitud… porque debido a eso… este mundo como lo conocemos prácticamente será destruido… todos perderán todo lo que más aman…, -lo mira con estoicismo pero sin dejar de transmitir el dolor que siente al pronunciarlo a través de su voz, al escucharlo y ver aquel rencor en su mirada, Natsu no pudo evitar sentir la molestia y desesperación apoderarse de su corazón con el solo hecho de pensar que ese tal Sallil estuviera tras su hijita.

-¡ESE MALDITO NO LE PONDRÁ UNA MANO ENCIMA A LOUISE!, -le grita ya desesperado, pero la reacción del pelinegro azulado no fue más que reír por lo bajo

-¡MALDITO!, -se fue encima suyo el Dragon Slayer pero fue detenido por la misma Titania, que le agarró del brazo.

-¡Aún tengo algo que preguntar!, -voltea hacia Natsu y luego hacia el aparecido, -¿Por qué sabes todo esto y vienes a decirlo?... ¿Acaso te estás burlando de nosotros?, ¿por qué dices que no pudiste?... ¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste hacer?...

-Con razón mi padre te tenía en tan alta estima y admiración… eres realmente increíble Erza Scarlet…, si sé que ese desgraciado va tras los niños… es precisamente porque en esta época… uno de ellos fui precisamente yo… aún y cuando me encontraba en el seno de mi madre.

Los ojos de la Scarlet se dilataron al pensar en la única persona que para esos momentos sabía se encontraba en estado de gestación. –Juvia…, -su boca quedó semiabierta, -¡¿Qué le pasó a Juvia?!, -pregunta entonces preocupada.

=00=

-Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar y cuántas dimensiones cursar para poder por fin encontrarte…, -apoya su mano al lado del brazo de la maga de agua que yacía aún inconsciente y a quien observa por unos cuantos segundos con las pupilas temblorosas, cual su más anhelado deseo estuviera justo frente a sus ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos lentamente mientras el odio más penumbroso se apoderaba de su mirada y conjuntamente su mano dejó de apoyarse a su lado y se dirigió hacia el delgado y delicado cuello de la maga azul, exaltando aún más aquellas características al embonar perfectamente entre los dedos y la palma de aquella blanca mano que poco a poco empezó a apretarlo, provocando reacción al dolor en las cejas de la Loxar que se mueven incómodas.

-Uhg…, -profiere la esposa del Fullbuster mientras abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, para luego llevarlos a su máxima apertura al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y tratando de zafarse empezó a moverse y llevó ambas manos hacia el agarre por el que la tenía sometida, -Z… z… ¡¿Zefef?!, -pregunta en medio de la saliva atorada en su garganta, mientras lo mira incrédula.

-No… es Sallil… ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas?... ¿Querida Juvia?... Maldita…

-¡Aggh!, -profiere un poco más profundo al sentir sus dedos estrujando fuertemente su cuello, por lo que trata de mover sus piernas, pero es detenida por las cadenas de magia oscura que se han enrollado en sus cuatro extremidades, halando así también sus brazos, separándolos del agarre del mago negro a su cuello. –Nn…noo… Juvia está…, -las lágrimas se le perfilan en el contorno de los ojos al pensar que iba a terminar su vida de esa manera, lejos de su amado y llevándose con ella a su hijo, a quien siente moverse dentro de su vientre, el cual puede ver sobresalir de su estilizada figura con sólo levantar un poco la cabeza.

-Oh… esto…, -dirige su mirada hacia el mismo lugar al que veía Juvia y coloca una mano sobre el abdomen de la Fullbuster, lo que hace abrir en espanto los ojos azules de la maga, al mismo tiempo que sentía el dolor de su herida que se llevaba poco a poco su sangre. –No te preocupes… me quedaré con él… así será un intercambio justo…

-¿Qué?...¿Qué?..., No tengo idea de…

-¡Meldy!, -no puede terminar de hablar, ya que se le acercó en un segundo, quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro. Lo que tú más quieres por lo que yo más quería… ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando éramos niños… en el orfanato…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 8 "El inicio de la Lluvia", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡Holas!, Cada día me da más miedo esto xDD.**

**Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Huachi-sama, Yukistar, ****hushgueass** **y Andy mr **

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	8. El inicio de la lluvia

_Los ataques de explosiones al aire y las balas mágicas perdidas estaban por doquier, Magnolia… había sido cubierta de humo y de destrucción. La rebelión de los gremios oscuros llegó a confabularse de tal modo que el concejo mágico no tuvo más opción que aceptar la declaración de guerra por parte de quienes exigían un golpe de estado hacia el rey de Fiore y la destitución de los magos santos, declarándose así toque de queda para todos los magos de gremios legales hasta un plazo indeterminado, sin embargo, la toma de las locaciones no se dio por esperar y muy pronto, Fairy Tail se vió envuelto en toda aquella situación, la que había sido denominada como "La cacería de magos", debido a que todo ser catalogado como mago que recorriera los caminos de Magnolia, sería tratado como parte de la rebelión y encerrado para tratarlo en juicio por perjuicios a la sociedad del país de Fiore._

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 8 "El inicio de la Lluvia"**

FIORE-MAGNOLIA-FAIRY TAIL-8 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

-Lo sé con exactitud… porque debido a eso… este mundo como lo conocemos prácticamente será destruido… todos perderán todo lo que más aman…, -lo mira con estoicismo pero sin dejar de transmitir el dolor que siente al pronunciarlo a través de su voz, al escucharlo y ver aquel rencor en su mirada, Natsu no pudo evitar sentir la molestia y desesperación apoderarse de su corazón con el solo hecho de pensar que ese tal Sallil estuviera tras su hijita.

-¡ESE MALDITO NO LE PONDRÁ UNA MANO ENCIMA A LOUISE!, -le grita ya desesperado, pero la reacción del pelinegro azulado no fue más que reír por lo bajo

-¡MALDITO!, -se fue encima suyo el Dragon Slayer pero fue detenido por la misma Titania, que le agarró del brazo.

-¡Aún tengo algo que preguntar!, -voltea hacia Natsu y luego hacia el aparecido, -¿Por qué sabes todo esto y vienes a decirlo?... ¿Acaso te estás burlando de nosotros?, ¿por qué dices que no pudiste?... ¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste hacer?...

-Con razón mi padre te tenía en tan alta estima y admiración… eres realmente increíble Erza Scarlet…, si sé que ese desgraciado va tras los niños… es precisamente porque en esta época… uno de ellos fui precisamente yo… aún y cuando me encontraba en el seno de mi madre.

Los ojos de la Scarlet se dilataron al pensar en la única persona que para esos momentos sabía se encontraba en estado de gestación. –Juvia…, -su boca quedó semiabierta, -¡¿Qué le pasó a Juvia?!, -pregunta entonces preocupada.

-Ella lleva dentro de su cuerpo al causante de toda esta calamidad… el engendro de Zeref… y la única manera de evitar la catástrofe que se avecina es eliminarlo, -menciona seriamente el pelinegro azulado cual no se tratara de él mismo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -abre grandes los ojos Happy

-Pero es que eso no puede ser posible…, -entra en incredulidad Erza.

-¿Qué intentas decir mencionando semejante mentira?..., -habla fuerte y despacio Natsu, -es verdad que no tenemos idea de los planes que tenga ese tal Sallil ó los tuyos propios… pero… ¡No puedes meterte con la felicidad de las demás personas!, -le grita mostrándole al final los colmillos, al imaginarse una escena de Gray y Juvia embarazada juntos, el primero bastante apenado y la segunda demasiado feliz. -¡NO TIENES DERECHO!, -da un par de pasos rápidos y brincando cae sobre él, derribándolo en un instante, lleva su puño envuelto en llamas contra el rostro del muchacho, pero se extraña de que éste no se defienda, por lo que frunce el seño y aprieta los dientes.

-Eso… es lo que todos creen… y es porque está pasando ahora mismo… mientras hablamos… Sallil se ha llevado a Juvia-san, -justo terminó la oración, Natsu le golpeó contra el suelo, molesto de no saber de antemano esa información, se levanta rápido y sale corriendo en la dirección contraria.

-¡HAPPYYY!, -grita indicándole que le acompañe.

-¡Aye Sr!, -vuela tras él el exceed.

-¡Natsu!, -le llama Erza al verlo correr y luego emprender vuelo siendo sujetado por el gato con alas, quedando ella a un par de pasos del joven de tez clara tirado en el piso.

Mientras, un tanto retirado en el bosque, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas con largas ondulaciones abre los ojos, cual su misión hubiera terminado.

-Pensaba que esto sería rápido… pero apenas comienza…, -voltea hacia las personas que se encuentran detrás de ella. –Fue en verdad una buena idea usar mis poderes para mantener un enlace con ellos… pero esto va más allá de lo que hubiéramos pensado Jellal…, -mientras habla, se distingue una pulsera de tatuaje con un corazón en medio de su muñeca, que se superpone con una escena de Natsu siendo llevado por Happy, quien en su brazo derecho lleva la misma pulsera sin aparentemente haberlo notado. –Si no hacemos algo… a este paso Natsu va a matar al bebé…

Ante sus palabras, el rostro de Ultear mostró perplejidad, mientras que Jellal se limitó a levantarse.

-…Vamos…

El sonido de sus pasos que poco a poco fueron volviéndose más rápidos hasta desaparecer, se fueron perdiendo entre los gritos de la Loxar, se hacían conjunto con el ruido de las cadenas mágicas siendo haladas tratando de zafarse, estaba ya bastante agotada y sudada, cual las partículas superficiales de su cuerpo se derritieran y deslizaran desde su frente hacia abajo, quedando empozadas un poco entre su cuello, clavículas y esternón.

-Lo supe desde un principio…, -apoyado sobre el vientre la maga de agua estaba el mago negro, cual disfrutara de su desesperación y ansiara el momento de tener a la criatura entre sus brazos.

_-No fue mi intención… pero no puedo controlar mi despertar…, -se arrodilla frente a Juvia la extraña figura, un hombre que vestía de negro, de lacios cabellos negros y abrumadores ojos rojizos, quien extrañado por la forma en que le afectó su poder, la levanta del suelo, sentándola y apoyándola sobre su brazo, acto que parece ayudar a reconocerla, -Esta mujer…, -la imagen de ella tirada en el piso junto a Meldy en la isla Tenro le viene a la mente, pero su atención es secuestrada rápidamente al sentir como otra energía mágica emanaba de su mismo cuerpo, guiando con esto sus ojos hacia el abdomen de la Fullbuster y colocando su mano sobre él, abrió grandes los ojos. -¿Cómo puede ser… que lleves a un ser dentro de ti, que no te pertenece?... Un ser que se alimenta de ti y moldea tu cuerpo a su conveniencia…, -pasa su mano recorriendo el vientre entero de Juvia, un ser cuyo poder podría llegar a acabar con tu propia vida si así lo deseara… y al mismo tiempo tan apegado a ti, por haberse formado de tu propia carne…, simplemente fantástico… podría incluso servir para el nuevo propósito…, -la toma en brazos y se levanta con ella, dejando a su paso el rastro de sangre que se desprende del cuerpo de la peliazul._

Por un momento la frustración fue tanta… que la debilidad la derrotó, perdiendo el conocimiento por un segundo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese maldito?... ¡Es el bebé de Juvia!, ¡No puede tocar al bebé de Juvia!, El bebé de Juvia y Gray-sama…, -escucha su propia voz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Su poder crece influenciado por sus sentimientos… ese es el poder del agua…, -una voz que sonó como retumbo dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Nadie toca lo que le pertenece a Juvia… si es así… Juvia desatará la tormenta…, -escucha nuevamente su voz, pero a sabiendas que no es ella la que habla, intrigada por saber quien es la dueña de aquella voz tan parecida a la suya, abre los ojos y se topa con una figura idéntica a la suya frente a ella, flotando una frente a la otra en medio de la oscuridad.

-Tormenta…, -parece reconocerla e instante seguido, ha despertado en la realidad, yace sentada sobre sus rodillas en aquella mesa en que Sallil la había recostado, su abdomen sigue sangrando y el mismo color tiñe el interior de sus piernas, las cadenas han sucumbido ante la fuerza con que las ha halado y parece ida completamente del entorno, su cabello cae despeinado sobre su frente. Permaneció inmóvil unos momentos hasta que volteó casi robóticamente hasta Sallil que al parecer ha salido despedido por la energía con que despertó su otro yo.

Al verla desde donde se encontraba, el pelinegro no pudo evitar traer a su mente una imagen muy parecida, una pequeña Juvia mirándolo amenazante mientras parecía… ¿hervir?...

Y cual el flujo de su magia se esparciera rápidamente por Fiore, se hizo fácil apreciar el lugar donde se encontraban por la formación de una especie de domo sombrío y lluvioso sobre la ciudad, misma que estaba bañada por la torrencial tormenta que había desatado.

-¡¿Y ahora empieza a llover?!, -mira el cielo con una gota en la cabeza Lucy, -¡tengo que encontrar a Natsu y a los demás!, sólo espero que Louise se encuentre bien… si está lloviendo puede mojarse… y enfermarse… oh… mooo, -corre bajo la lluvia, mientras a la distancia se divisa la figura de Wendy que corre con la niña sobre su espalda.

En el caso de Gray, el augurio que le trajo esa tormenta fue de lo peor… se ha quedado parado en medio del camino al sentir el agua empezar a caer, hasta quedar completamente empapado, -Juvia… Juvia…, -empieza a correr nuevamente, pero se detiene de improvisto y voltea rápido hacia la formación tenebrosa que ha aparecido un poco más abajo de donde se encontraba, -¡JUVIAAAA!

-¡Estoy seguro que eso es algo completamente anormaaaal!, -señala desde la distancia Happy, al mismo domo que había aparecido en medio de la ciudad.

-¡Seguramente esa cosa tiene algo que ver!, ¡Vamos allá Happy!, -proclama Natsu.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 9 "Tormenta", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡Holas! Si… súper mega corto… pero algo es algo xD, espero les haya gustado.**

**Saludos especiales a: Ushiio Medaka-chan?, Huachi-sama, Yukistar y hushgueass**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	9. Tormenta

_Los ataques de explosiones al aire y las balas mágicas perdidas estaban por doquier, Magnolia… había sido cubierta de humo y de destrucción. La rebelión de los gremios oscuros llegó a confabularse de tal modo que el concejo mágico no tuvo más opción que aceptar la declaración de guerra por parte de quienes exigían un golpe de estado hacia el rey de Fiore y la destitución de los magos santos, declarándose así toque de queda para todos los magos de gremios legales hasta un plazo indeterminado, sin embargo, la toma de las locaciones no se dio por esperar y muy pronto, Fairy Tail se vió envuelto en toda aquella situación, la que había sido denominada como "La cacería de magos", debido a que todo ser catalogado como mago que recorriera los caminos de Magnolia, sería tratado como parte de la rebelión y encerrado para tratarlo en juicio por perjuicios a la sociedad del país de Fiore._

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 9 "Tormenta"**

**El día parecía haber sido engullido dentro de las mismas profundidades del mar, una atmósfera tan oscura y tenebrosa que podía apreciarse incluso la formación de los relámpagos es la inmensidad del cielo, las gotas que empezaron a caer segunderas se incrementaron tanto en número como en agresividad al paso de unos pocos segundos, dejando como resultado, una Magnolia sumergida en medio de la desesperación y empapada por la tormenta.**

El augurio que le trajo a Gray la tormenta fue de lo peor… se ha quedado parado en medio del camino al sentir el agua empezar a caer, hasta quedar completamente empapado, -Juvia… Juvia…, -empieza a correr nuevamente, pero se detiene de improvisto y voltea rápido hacia la formación tenebrosa que ha aparecido un poco más abajo de donde se encontraba, -¡JUVIAAAA!

-¡Estoy seguro que eso es algo completamente anormaaaal!, -señala desde la distancia Happy, al mismo domo que había aparecido en medio de la ciudad.

-¡Seguramente esa cosa tiene algo que ver!, ¡Vamos allá Happy!, -proclama Natsu.

**Mientras el Dragon Slayer de fuego y el Ice Maker de Fairy Tail se dirigen en la dirección del domo formado por Juvia, una agotada Poliuchka persigue las huellas que dejó Wendy a su paso, mismas que la llevan al encuentro de ella y Charle, reencontrándose con Lucy.**

**-Aún no puedo creer que mi pobre Louise haya terminado involucrada de esa manera…, -sostiene finalmente a su pequeña entre sus brazos la Dragneel, mientras han logrado llegar al interior de una casa que por la conmoción de la cacería de magos ha sido abandonada. La maga estelar se ha quedado cuidando de su hija en una de las habitaciones, sin poner mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, después de todo la pequeña había sido lastimada en la pelea para defender a su tía Juvia…**

**Mientras Wendy y Poliuchka hablan en la habitación principal que sirve como sala de estar, las correntadas de la tormenta se deslizan por la ventana, mismas que la joven Marvell observa, cual le transmitieran cierto dolor.**

**-Estoy segura que tu también ya lo notaste… tu poder de magia celestial se ha incrementado bastante… por lo que creo que no te debo la mayor explicación…**

**-Pero… Grandine…, -cual las palabras de la maga Dragón fueran demasiado para ella, apretó los puños y los párpados, -¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?... no tengo idea de que fue lo que le pasó a Louise-chan… cuando Gray-san y yo la encontramos ya estaba así…, -se muestra de más confundida.**

**-¡¿Qué se supone que es lo que tienes que hacer?!, ¡La Dragon Slayer del cielo no tiene derecho a tener ese tipo de dudas Wendy! Porque… si dejamos que esto continúe por más tiempo… muchas más personas se verán afectadas… por la magia negra de Zeref…, seguramente hubo un momento en que aprovechó para introducir dentro de ella la magia del vacío…**

_¡Tíaa!, -se levanta como puede la pequeña, tratando de impedir lo que parece ser… aquel hombre de negro va a llevársela, -¡Tíaaa Juviaa!, -logra agarrar impulso y corre hacia ellos, pero es envestida por el poder expulsado de la mano del mago negro, quien la mira con altivez y grandes ojos rojos abiertos, que en lugar de hacerle daño, parece haberse introducido dentro de su cuerpo y tras esto, la pequeña cayó al piso al haber perdido el sentido._

**-Lo importante ahora es actuar… antes de que sea demasiado tarde, -habla seria la pelirosa, mientras la maga del cielo la mira con ojos temblorosos.**

**Su conversación es interrumpida por un grito de la Dragneel, que les llama de regreso a la habitación, a la cual llegan corriendo.**

**-¡¿Qué sucede Lucy-san?!, -se agarra del lumbral de la puerta la quinta miembro del equipo de Natsu.**

**-No lo sé Wendy, de repente empezó a decir que quiere ir a Fairy Tail, está demasiado caliente, -le coloca una mano en la frente la Marvell a la pequeña al escuchar las palabras de su madre.**

**-Fairy… Tail…, -trata de reincorporarse incluso, pero es detenida por Wendy que vuelve a acostarla.**

**Mientras tanto, Natsu ha logrado entrar a aquellas moradas frías, mientras corre a gran velocidad junto a Happy que se desplaza a su lado, puede escuchar más claramente el sonido de una corriente de agua que se desliza cual chocara contra las paredes de una habitación más al fondo del pasillo que recorría, distancia que se fue acortando con cada uno de los pasos que dio hasta detenerse frente. **

**-¿Qué rayos?..., -abrió grandes los ojos y colocó sus brazos flexionados a sus costados, esperando sólo el momento para dejarse ir contra aquello que tenía enfrente, no podía distinguirse más que una extraña figura formada por al agua, cuya morfología se asemejaba a la de una enorme serpiente líquida, que recorría todo el lugar con su cola homogénea y cohesionada.**

**-¡¿Pero qué es eso Natsuuu?!, ¡Es una cosa enormeee!, ¡Va a comernos!, -casi se queda sin ojos Happy al observar atemorizado aquel ser.**

**-¡Nadie va a ser comido aquí!, ¡Y si así fuera!, ¡SEREMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES NOS COMAMOS A ESA COSAAA!, -incendia sus puños en llamas el izquierdo primero, luego el derecho, para invocar su Llama brillante del dragón de fuego, da un salto alto y junta ambas manos, chocando las energías y convirtiéndola en una bola de fuego, -¡KARYUU NO KOEN!, -cae encima de la serpiente aquosa pero el fuego de su ataque se disipó en un segundo evaporándose al instante, creando una pantalla de vapor, que le impidió ver la corriente de agua en forma de cola que le envistió, impactándolo en el abdomen y mandándolo a estrellar contra una de las paredes.**

**-¡NATSUU!, -vuela hasta él el exceed.**

-Nadie toca lo que le pertenece a Juvia… si es así… Juvia desatará la tormenta…, -proclama entre dientes la serpiente con una voz demás tétrica.

**-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?..., -se levanta de los escombros el Dragneel.**

**-No sé si fui yo ó… pero… esa… esa voz…, -no puede terminar la frase el gato, cuando es interrumpido por Sallil, que ha logrado recuperarse del impacto también.**

**-Ese gato tiene razón…, -responde el mago negro, para ese momento, los miembros de Crime Sorciere habían logrado alcanzar al Dragon Slayer de fuego y se encontraban observando la situación detrás de la entrada al domo de agua.**

**-No puede ser… que esa en verdad… sea Juvia…, -murmura para si Meldy al observar la figura que había adquirido el agua dulce de su amiga.**

**-¿Razón?..., -prosigue Natsu, dentro de la cueva y voltea a ver a su amigo en busca de una explicación, pero luego un signo de interrogación aparece al lado de su cabeza y voltea hacia Sallil, -¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!, -lo señala con el brazo extendido hacia él.**

**-¿Yo?... se encuentra una peor amenaza frente a ti… y aún así te preocupas por mí…, -lo mira hasta ¿Tierno?...**

**-Si lo que creo es verdad… ese tipo… debería ser el tal Sallil del que el joven que se parece a Gray nos habló…, -concluye Happy.**

**Las palabras de Happy le trajeron los recuerdos de corto plazo al Dragneel.**

_Los ojos de la Scarlet se dilataron al pensar en la única persona que para esos momentos sabía se encontraba en estado de gestación. –Juvia…, -su boca quedó semiabierta, -¡¿Qué le pasó a Juvia?!, -pregunta entonces preocupada._

_-Ella lleva dentro de su cuerpo al causante de toda esta calamidad… el engendro de Zeref… y la única manera de evitar la catástrofe que se avecina es eliminarlo, -menciona seriamente el pelinegro azulado cual no se tratara de él mismo._

_-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -abre grandes los ojos Happy_

_-Pero es que eso no puede ser posible…, -entra en incredulidad Erza._

_-¿Qué intentas decir mencionando semejante mentira?..., -habla fuerte y despacio Natsu, -es verdad que no tenemos idea de los planes que tenga ese tal Sallil ó los tuyos propios… pero… ¡No puedes meterte con la felicidad de las demás personas!, -le grita mostrándole al final los colmillos, al imaginarse una escena de Gray y Juvia embarazada juntos, el primero bastante apenado y la segunda demasiado feliz. -¡NO TIENES DERECHO!, -da un par de pasos rápidos y brincando cae sobre él, derribándolo en un instante, lleva su puño envuelto en llamas contra el rostro del muchacho, pero se extraña de que éste no se defienda, por lo que frunce el seño y aprieta los dientes._

_-Eso… es lo que todos creen… y es porque está pasando ahora mismo… mientras hablamos… Sallil se ha llevado a Juvia-san, -justo terminó la oración, Natsu le golpeó contra el suelo, molesto de no saber de antemano esa información, se levanta rápido y sale corriendo en la dirección contraria._

_-¡HAPPYYY!, -grita indicándole que le acompañe._

_-¡Aye Sr!, -vuela tras él el exceed._

**Aún incrédulo de sólo pensar que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas y el tipo que tiene en frente es en verdad Sallil… significaba que aquella cosa… de agua…, no puede siquiera imaginar que se tratara de Juvia, pero al voltear hacia ella, puede distinguirla claramente, cual estuviera revestida por aquella serpiente de agua, se encontraba de pie y con los ojos cerrados en su interior.**

**-¡JUVIAAAA!, -salió corriendo en un segundo para tratar de liberarla, pero nuevamente fue envestido por el coletazo de la serpiente.**

**-Fue magnífico de su parte crear esa coraza… de ese modo, nadie podrá tocar al futuro poseedor del espíritu de Zeref que ha sido proclamado en su cuerpo.**

**-Ya les dije… que eso que dicen no puede ser verdad… ¡Porque si se tratara de Zeref no tendría más opción que eliminarlo!, no importando qué…, -aprieta fuerte los puños el Dragneel.**

**-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Natsu?!, -se espanta Ultear y casi da por descubierta su posición, por lo que Meldy y Jellal la toman de ambos brazos y desaparecen, reapareciendo en un sitio diferente de la cueva, que aún muestra un poco del panorama de adentro.**

**-No me queda más opción que hacer esto… puede que cause conmoción pero… es la única forma que se me ocurre para salvarlo… Gray…, -la mirada de Ultear se cierra en acercamiento.**

**OoooO**

**-Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail… es lo único que repetía… no me quedó otra opción que traerla…, -explica Lucy a los que aún se encontraban refugiados en los escombros del edificio que aún se encontraba en pie, entre ellos Levy, que al escuchar hablar a su amiga, nota como una extraña marca ha aparecido en el brazo derecho de la Dragneel, una especie de mancha negra brillante.**

**-¿Lu-chan… qué es esto?, -le toca y la expresión de la maga de espíritus estelares cambió a dolor.**

**-No me había dado cuenta… seguramente debe ser una herida que me hice camino hacia acá, no te preocupes por eso Levy-chan, -le sonríe.**

**-Esto va progresando mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba…, -le comenta la maga Dragón a Wendy, ambas se encontraban sólo a unos cuantos metros de la plática de la rubia y la peliazul. -Si esto sigue así, muy pronto todo estas personas despertaran los estigmas…**

**Al escucharla, Wendy no hace más que bajar la cabeza, cual los pensamientos que tiene al respecto pesaran demasiado sobre ella, movimiento que relajó un poco sus hombros y dejó caer un poco de lado la manga de su vestido, lo que expuso la misma mancha que apareció en el brazo de Lucy. La Marvell se la cubrió rápido, ante la mirada acusadora de Poliuchka.**

**En el interior de la cueva, las aguas turbulentas lo cubrían todo y a todos, habiendo hundido dentro del agua a Natsu y a Happy, mietras Sallil se había dado a la fuga.**

**-¡AHHHGGGGGGGG!, -se escuchaban hasta afuera los gritos de la Loxar, mientras el Fullbuster se acercaba finalmente por los caminos empapados de aquella localidad, a la cual no pudo terminar de llegar, ya que fue envestido por los cuerpos de Natsu y Happy que fueron aventados desde dentro del agua.**

**-¡¿Qué rayos?!, -los reconoce a cada uno y mueve con violencia a Natsu para que vuelva en sí y le explique la situación, -¡Natsuu!**

**-¿Gra… Gray?..., -lo reconoce Happy, -¡GRaaayyyyy!, -llora a mares al verlo y se le tira encima.**

**-¿Qué pasó?, ¡¿Por qué se escuchan esos gritos?!, ¡¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?!, -parece importarle poco el llanto de Happy y se para rápido dispuesto a entrar más al fondo, para observar lo que hay con sus propios ojos.**

**-Es Juvia…, -explica tratando de mantener la calma Natsu, pero rápido pierde ese motivo y su impulsividad vuelve, -¡Apareció un tipo que dijo que el bebé estaba en peligro, porque Juvia había sido raptada por un discípulo de Zeref!**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!, -pregunta incrédulo de sus palabras para el siguiente segundo correr hacia adentro, pero es detenido por el mismo Natsu.**

**-¡Ese tipo escapó!, ¡Iré a buscarlo y a cobrármelas todas!, ¡No puedes dejar que nada malo le pase a Juvia!, -con esas palabras intenta darle ánimos y emprenden camino en direcciones contrarias.**

**El Fullbuster logró llegar hasta la entrada donde aquella enorme serpiente de agua había recobrado su figura, pudo distinguir en un segundo la figura de su esposa dentro de ella, se encontraba arrodillada y con ambas manos en el vientre.**

**-Juvia…, -dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero fue suficiente para que ella identificara a otra persona dentro de la estancia.**

**-¡NADIE VA A ACERCARSE AL BEBÉ DE JUVIAAA!, -grita fuera de sí y lo enviste de la misma manera que a Natsu, tomándolo desprevenido y estrellándolo contra el piso, para luego levantarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared sin darle un segundo para reponerse de los golpes.**

**-¡Aghh!, ¡Aghhhh!, ¡Juviaaaa!, -le grita entonces y congela con toda aquella fuerza la cola de la serpiente que avanza rápidamente hasta ella, quedando apunto de congelarla también, movimiento que aprovecha para acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero es recibido con una correntada de agua caliente que intenta alejarlo de ella, pero no se deja, la sujeta con más fuerza y junta su cabeza contra su pecho, a lo que ella coloca sus manos sobre sus pectorales para intentas zafarse.**

**-El agua de mi Juvia… es agua de vida… ¡Ó acaso pretendes regresar a aquellos días donde el agua solitaria asesinaba sin piedad!, ¡Tú eres agua de vidaaa!, -escucha las palabras del Fullbuster dentro de su cabeza.**

Abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer, sin comprender la situación y sin tener la más remota idea de que todas aquellas heridas en el rostro y cuerpo de su amado habían sido propiciadas por ella misma, pero al observar su mano contra su pecho y sentir la magnitud del calor que emanaba aún, pudo comprenderlo… algo había pasado… tormenta había vuelto y nuevamente le acarreaba culpas que no le correspondían y lo peor de todo… que incluía el castigo más grande de todos… perderse a ella misma y a sus dos seres más amados en este mundo al mismo tiempo.

-…Gr… Gray-sama…, -sus párpados se cierran de improvisto al sentirse desfallecer, por lo que al voltear hacia el suelo en medio de su malestar, logra visualizar como las estalactitas de hielo la van cubriendo poco a poco, desde los pies, pasando sobre sus rodillas, sus muslos, su vientre y en ese momento se extendieron sobre su pecho y llegaron a su cuello, por lo que perdió completamente la fuerza y es entonces sujetada por el Fullbuster, para que no se derrumbe directamente contra el suelo y con esto, todo el hielo se quiebra en un segundo dejándola en libertad. –Perdona a Juvia Gray-sama…, -logra subir su mano, en la que relucía su anillo de bodas, hasta alcanzar la mejilla del mago de hielo, cuyos ojos grises tiemblan temerosos de lo que pueda pasar con ella a partir de ese momento.

-No hables…, la abraza fuerte contra su pecho, aún y cuando se encontraba en él la quemadura que ella le hizo con su agua hirviendo, pero necesitaba brindarle a ella un poco de confort en ese momento y ocultar su rostro de su visión, para que lo le viera lamentarse y llorar. Eran pocas las veces que había sentido anidada esa sensación dentro de su pecho, un dolor incontenible que busca la manera de exteriorizarse deslizándose entre sus lágrimas, apretando sus párpados trataba de no dejarse vencer pero fue en vano, su respiración agitada lo delato ante su esposa.

-¿Gray-sama… estás llorando?..., -trata de despegarse de su pecho con las fuerzas que le quedan para poder verlo, y aunque en un principio se volteó para no ser visto, ella le haló el rostro hacia su lado con su mano, encontrando sus hermosos iris grisáceos sumergidos en el mar y su rostro irritado por el llanto, mientras él se sorprendió aún más al ver la neblina apoderarse de la mirada azul de su amada, observándola aún más pálida que de costumbre.

-¡Juvia!, -se asustó al ver venir lo peor y pasó una mano sobre los cabellos de su amada, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras la cargaba recostada con el otro.

-Gray-sama… Juvia sabe… que a veces las lágrimas pueden ser de felicidad…, -un pequeño arrollo se formó en los ojos de ella entonces y enseguida se derramó sobre sus mejillas, -por eso…, -trata de sonreir, -Juvia quiere pensar… que las lágrimas de Gray-sama son de felicidad… así como el día… en que Gray-sama y Juvia… se casaron… ¿lo recuerdas?

Varias imágenes pasaron entonces por su cabeza, tenerla frente al altar en un hermoso vestido blanco, levantar su velo y observar que toda la hermosura de aquella mujer era solamente para él, mirándolo ilusionada y enamorada, cual el sueño de toda su vida se hubiera realizado, la amaba… la atesoraba demasiado como para no sentirse comprometido a realizar ese deseo, volverla suya y convertirse en propiedad de ella, para juntos emprender un nuevo camino dentro de la misma vida, la vida que los había juntado de la manera más extraña pero a la cual agradecen con creces, la que les propició las emociones más íntimas y exteriores del amor y les brindó la alegría de traer al mundo una vida, la que sería de ambos… fruto del amor que se profesaban.

-¡Si!, -responde tratando de contener las lágrimas para que ella no lo vea en ese estado aún y cuando esta ya llorando desde hace rato.

-El bebé… no se mueve Gray-sama…, -le suelta la noticia, la más dura y cruel que haya recibido en su vida, tanto que no puede siquiera mover la boca para gritar ó reaccionar… -Gray-sama… Juvia… -no puede terminar la frase, ya que pierde la consciencia con la última palabra, dejando rodar su rostro al otro lado y desvaneciendo sus energías completamente.

-Ahhh…, -las lágrimas no pudieron resumirse más en sus ojos y se liberaron a correntadas, -Aghhhh…, -la llevó contra su pecho nuevamente y la abrazó contra él lo más fuerte que pudo, -¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!, -dejó escapar todo su dolor con ese grito

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 10 "Estigmas", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Dios… hasta yo quedé es estado de locura con esto… T_T Gray-sama…**

**Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Gonzanime y Yukistar **

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	10. Estigmas

**El día parecía haber sido engullido dentro de las mismas profundidades del mar, una atmósfera tan oscura y tenebrosa que podía apreciarse incluso la formación de los relámpagos es la inmensidad del cielo, las gotas que empezaron a caer segunderas se incrementaron tanto en número como en agresividad al paso de unos pocos segundos, dejando como resultado, una Magnolia sumergida en medio de la desesperación y empapada por la tormenta.**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 10 "Estigmas"**

**El movimiento de personas dentro de los escombros del gremio de Fairy Tail era indescriptible, la angustia en los rostros de todos, yendo de un lado a otro, al recibir a cada vez más refugiados que buscaban la ayuda y seguridad que siempre les había brindado el afamado gremio de su ciudad, ayuda que en varias ocasiones ya, no pudo ser brindada a tiempo, el lugar estaba llenándose de ataúdes improvisados para no exponer de manera insensible los cuerpos, algunos… que incluso pertenecían a miembros del gremio, Macao, Wakaba, Reedux, Jet, Droy… **

**Escenario que pronto devastaría al mago que camina bajo la tormenta con su esposa en brazos, una sombra gris se ha posado bajo sus ojos, los cuales muestran una mirada sin rumbo, pareciera ser guiado por los recuerdos de su cuerpo del camino que le llevará a casa, ya que no presta atención a la intemperie que ha desatado su furia entera contra Magnolia para esos momentos. Las gotas de agua se deslizan ligeras y a gran velocidad entre sus cabellos negros azulados y rostro, mientras camina a paso tembloroso, cual dar cada uno de estos fuera de lo más pesado, como si la energía no le alcanzara, como si quisiera pasar de eso que le ha destruido el corazón y le ha llevado a conocer el frío…**

**Finalmente llegó a la entrada del palacio en ruinas, toda aquella calamidad se ha filtrado por sus grisáceos iris y la desesperación se apoderó de su pecho. -¡WENDYYYY!, -gritó con todo lo que le dio la garganta y empezó a caminar más rápido, en medio de todas las cajas y personas lastimadas, buscando a la única persona que en su mente podía ayudarle en esos momentos. -¡WENDYYY!, ¡WEEENDYYYY!, -No paró de gritar hasta localizarla, la Dragon Slayer salió corriendo a su encuentro al escuchar sus gritos, seguida de Poliuchka, quien le indicó seguirla y dejar a la maga del cielo continuar ayudando a los heridos que llegaban.**

-¡¿Qué son esos gritos?!, -se espanta Lucy al escucharlo, -Estoy segura que era la voz de Gray…, -se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación donde estaba cuidando a la pequeña Dragneel, para ir a investigar la situación, dejando a su hija dormida.

La rubia salió a la sala de estar y se encontró con todo aquello…, había estado todo el tiempo preocupada por Louise que no lo había notado. -¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué?...

-¡Lucy!, -la llama entonces Mirajane, por lo que al escucharla, la Dragneel voltea hacia ella.

-¡Mira-san!, -cree que le ha pedido ayuda por lo que se acerca a ella, para levantar a un paciente, pero la Peliblanca la detiene.

-Lucy, hace poco entró Gray y traía a Juvia, se veía muy mal, -ante sus palabras, los ojos chocolate se dilataron.

-Eso… algo así escuché… sabía que era la voz de Gray pero… ¿Juvia?... ¡¿Qué pasó con el bebé?!

-Eso quisiera también saber… por favor Lucy, ve a buscar a Gray… si pasó lo que creo que pasó…, -baja la mirada consternada la Strauss, elevando aún más la preocupación en el rostro de la Dragneel.

-Iré a ver…, -da dos pasos hacia atrás y luego se da la vuelta para ir en su búsqueda, -_No puede ser… No puede ser…_

No fue mucho el recorrido que tuvo que dar, llegó a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso que aún se encontraban en pie, afuera… encontró a un mago de hielo que parecía haberse derretido…, estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto en mantas, -yo… no sé qué hacer… perdóname… perdóname… soy tu papá… y soy un idiota…, -cada palabra pronunciada con inmenso dolor y con rabia.

La imagen era bastante sugestiva de que algo le había ocurrido a Juvia…, por lo que la Heartfilia trató de abordarlo por ese lado.

-¿Gray?... ¿Qué?... ¿Le pasó algo a Juvia?...

-Creo que eso es bastante Obvio…, -se levantó del piso y le dio la espalda, -si sólo eso viniste a preguntar, ya no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí.

-¿Qué dices?... pero… ¡Somos amigos!, ¡Si algo les pasó no puedo sólo quedarme al margen!

-¡Te dije que te fueras!, -le gritó ya bastante molesto, lo que la sorprendió. –Ya no me interesa… con mi bebé… se fue toda mi estupidez… no se puede jugar a salvar el mundo… cuando ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti mismo…, -su expresión estaba totalmente llena de rencor, acto seguido entró a la habitación de la que estaba fuera y serró la puerta de golpe.

-Dios mío…, -se lleva ambas manos a la boca la rubia, comprendiendo la situación.

Mientras, adentro, Gray se ha quedado apoyado contra la puerta recién cerrada, las lágrimas le fluyen inmediatamente.

-Será mejor que yo me haga cargo de él… tú debes encargarte de tu esposa… esto no será nada fácil…, -le advierte y le quita al bebé de los brazos. Gray quedó ido por unos momentos, pero luego levanta la mirada gris hacia la figura de su amada, quien aún yacía inconsciente sobre aquella cama.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña rubia ha abandonado la habitación donde la había dejado su madre y caminando, cual conociera a la perfección aquellas gradas, ha logrado descender más allá del domo de resguardo, para llegar a la profundidad del castillo, ha quedado parada frente a una puerta de grandes dimensiones, con el símbolo de Fairy Tail sellando aquella entrada.

Pareciera flotar con cada paso, una extraña energía oscura recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se habían coloreado de blanco, cual el dúo de fuerzas que actuaran en su interior, hubieran logrado confluir en una única y sagrada combinación, el equilibrio perfecto entre el bien y el mal que se necesitaba para abrir aquella puerta y obtener aquel secreto que se escondía tras ella.

-¡Lumen Storiae!, -grita con aquella pequeña vos, que cual conjuro de magia, abrió las puertas de par en par, dejando escapar aquella magnánima luz, que hasta entonces había sido vista únicamente por los maestros de Fairy Tail, que parecía engullirla hasta desaparecer.

Momentos después, las puertas seguían abiertas pero no había más luz… y tampoco niña…

-Créame… que esto es lo único que pudimos hacer para evitar que la desgracia continuara…, -la voz de Ultear provenía de la habitación contigua a la que se encontraban Gray y Juvia. Poliuchka ha llevado con ella al bebé y se lo ha entregado a Meldy.

-A decir verdad que todo el tiempo sentí una extraña energía mágica emanando de él… pero jamás me percaté de que se tratara de una parálisis de tiempo… ¿Acaso tienen idea del daño que esto le causará a los padres de este niño?

-Lo sé mejor que nadie…, -baja la mirada Ultear

-Pero el problema aquí es que Sallil, busca resucitar a Zeref a través de este pequeño… y no descansará hasta lograrlo… si eso pasa, lo expondremos aún a más peligro… ya que muchos magos no dudarán un segundo en aniquilarlo al enterarse de eso… no podemos exponer a Fairy Tail a una segura masacre por este niño. –Explica Jellal

Momento seguido los 3 Crimen sorciere, salen por la ventana llevándose con ellos al hijo de Gray y Juvia.

Abajo… Natsu ha regresado finalmente al gremio y se encuentra con la noticia que Louise ha desaparecido.

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!, -frunce el seño y empieza a buscarla con la mirada entre toda la gente que se encuentra refugiada en el salón del gremio.

-Seguramente le dio hambre y fue a sacar un pescado de la cocina, -sugiere Happy

-¡Louise no buscaría un pescado si tiene hambre!, -le recrimina Lucy

-Bueno… no es una mala idea buscarla en la cocina también, -encoge los hombros Natsu.

-Pues… con ese ejemplo de padre, es seguro que se encuentre atragantándose, -se escucha la voz madura de Gildarts tras ellos.

-¡Gildarts!, -lo reconocen y alegran un segundo, para el siguiente volver a preocuparse.

-Me enteré de que Magnolia estaba en revolución, quise venir a verlo con mis propios ojos… y me entero de que todo está boca abajo…

-Han pasado muchas cosas terribles…, -baja la mirada Lucy.

No había terminado de asimilar el dolor que expresar esas palabras le causó, cuando un estruendo ruido, la sacó de sus pensamientos, una gran explosión en la segunda planta del gremio, había coloreado toda la vista con una pantalla de humo, que al dispersarse deja a una pequeña rubia parada a la orilla del barandal que apenas se sostiene en pie.

-¡LOUISEEEE!, -se espantan al verla en tal peligro ambos padres.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahí?!, ¡No te vayas a mover!, ¡Natsu has algo!, -le grita ofuscada, por lo que en el acto, el Dragon Slayer sube de un brinco hasta la otra esquina del barandal donde se encontraba su hija.

-¡Happy sugétala!

-¡Aye Sr!, -vuela rápido pero no puede acercársele, es repelido por una onda mágica.

-¡Happy!, -se extraña Natsu.

-¡No sé que pasa Natsu!, ¡No puedo!, -se queda volando en el aire el exceed.

Tras el bullicio La maga dragón y Gray salieron de las respectivas puertas y observaron la situación.

-Oh no… Wendy…, -voltea en búsqueda de su aprendiz y encuentra la mirada de Wendy que esta posada en ella desde antes… cual todas las palabras que le dijo fueran ciertas y hasta ese momento lo comprendía.

-No puede ser…, -tiemblan los ojos de Makarov, -esta sensación…, -niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa jii-chan?, -lo mira expectante Natsu.

-No puede ser…

-FAIRY TAIL…, -la voz de la niña sonaba demasiado rígida y en un movimiento de cabeza hacia su padre, lo mandó volando hacia la pared, estrellándolo con su onda mágica.

-Lumen Storiae…, -hasta le tiemblan los labios al maestro al pronunciarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!, -se sorprende Gildarts, que es el único del grupo a parte del maestro que ha visto el secreto que se escondía tras aquella puerta.

Al haberlo descubierto, notan como varias manchas negras brillantes empiezan a cubrir sus cuerpos, todos, sin excepción alguna estaban siendo manchados por aquella extraña plaga.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!, -el grito general de la desesperación, las personas empezaron a querer salir del lugar a como diera lugar, golpeándose entre ellas, pateándose, sin importar que se lastimaran más entre ellos por el espanto.

-Son… los estigmas… del hechizo de la estrella negra… de Zeref…, -mira sus brazos y manos manchadas Makarov, misma reacción que los demás Fairies, entre ellos el mismo Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mira, Cana, Levy, Gajeel…

En medio de toda la conmoción se habían olvidado de lo principal… el motivo por el cual estaban pasando por todo aquello, la portadora del Lumen Storiae, cuando voltean hacia ella nuevamente, Wendy ha subido junto a ella y la ha arrinconado contra la pared, mirándola con demasiada incertidumbre y duda.

-¡HAZLO WENDYYY!, ¡ESA NIÑA YA ESTÁ MUERTA DE TODAS FORMAS!, -le indica Poliuchka y al instante siguiente, el puño de la Dragon Slayer del cielo se rodeó de viento cortante que enseguida atravesó el pequeño abdomen de la niña entre sus manos.

-¡WENDYYYY NOOOOO!, -grita espantada Lucy al ver el primer impacto, pero luego parece caer en lo que había pasado, sus ojos se desorbitaron, -¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASAAAA?!, -Llega rápido hasta ellas Natsu y de un puñetazo la separa de su pequeña.

-¡LOUISEE!, ¡LOUISEEE!, -corre por las escaleras Lucy, para encontrarse con Natsu.

-¡Wendy vámonos de aquí!, -la toma Charle al ver que ha quedado estática y la saca lo más rápido que puede del lugar.

Todo parece una enorme mentira… un día bastó para desatar la calamidad en Magnolia y destruir la estabilidad en el gremio… una batalla que las hadas parece perdieron antes de empezar…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 11 "Supremo emperador Dragneel", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Yo… no tengo más palabras… xD**

**Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Gonzanime, ****hushgueass****y Yukistar**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	11. Supremo emperador Dragneel

-¡HAZLO WENDYYY!, ¡ESA NIÑA YA ESTÁ MUERTA DE TODAS FORMAS!, -le indica Poliuchka y al instante siguiente, el puño de la Dragon Slayer del cielo se rodeó de viento cortante que enseguida atravesó el pequeño abdomen de la niña entre sus manos.

-¡WENDYYYY NOOOOO!, -grita espantada Lucy al ver el primer impacto, pero luego parece caer en lo que había pasado, sus ojos se desorbitaron, -¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASAAAA?!, -Llega rápido hasta ellas Natsu y de un puñetazo la separa de su pequeña.

-¡LOUISEE!, ¡LOUISEEE!, -corre por las escaleras Lucy, para encontrarse con Natsu.

-¡Wendy vámonos de aquí!, -la toma Charle al ver que ha quedado estática y la saca lo más rápido que puede del lugar.

Todo parece una enorme mentira… un día bastó para desatar la calamidad en Magnolia y destruir la estabilidad en el gremio… una batalla que las hadas parece perdieron antes de empezar…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 11 "Supremo Emperador Dragneel"**

En busca de tomar un fuerte respiro, que les brindara fuerzas, para superar toda aquella pesadilla, miles de ideas y arrepentimientos pasaron por sus cabezas una y otra vez, pero nada más que la oscuridad anidó en sus corazones, junto a los estigmas que aparecieron en sus cuerpos, representando en cada uno, el sentimiento que los dominaba mentalmente y que les sentenciaba a actuar, sumergiendo a aquellos padres despojados, en el odio y el rencor, en busca de la misma respuesta que aún a estos días no encuentran… ¡¿Por qué?!

MAGNOLIA 5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Es de noche en Magnolia. El cielo se muestra estrellado y las calles sólo son habitadas por la oscuridad. Sólo un gato negro reposa sobre el techo de una de las casas, reflejando en sus ojos la única fuente de luz que actualmente ilumina el pueblo, un incendio que proviene de un gremio que alguna vez fue no solo la esperanza de Fiore, sino de Earthland entera…

-¡Tenryuu no Houko! –Se escucha el rugido poderoso de la maga que lanza su aliento de dragón en contra de su oponente, quien con el movimiento de una mano deshace el ataque. El rival está envuelto en un manto de llamas luminosas, mismas que han comenzado a consumir el escenario de la pelea, cuyas paredes de roca sólida están rotas, sus columnas derribadas y sus banderas y estandartes consumidos por el fuego. La joven se limpia un poco de sangre de la boca mientras sus cabellos azules ondean hacia atrás, empujados por la inmensa fuerza mágica de su oponente, que avanza hacia ella dando pasos lentos y poderosos. Sus ojos se muestran estoicos mientras camina, el fuego que lo rodea aumenta su brillo y su tamaño, formando una silueta de dragón que lo envuelve. La chica aguanta las ganas de llorar al verlo, cual se negara una y otra vez en sus adentros, que un hecho como este estuviera realmente pasando, y se prepara para seguir enfrentándolo; se envuelve en un manto de viento y vuela hacia él, creando un taladro de viento en forma de torbellino en la palma de su mano.

-¡Por favor, detén esto de una vez! –Grita con voz desesperada la chica, pero antes de dar el golpe es impactada en el estómago desde la derecha por un torbellino de arena presionada, que la lanza a estrellarse contra una de las paredes, rompiéndola en pedazos mientras ella cae arrastrada por lo que queda del muro hasta sentarse en el piso, con la cabeza baja. –Ughh… -Profiere adolorida, levantando la mirada un instante después para toparse con la figura del segundo atacante. Desde donde ella está sólo distingue la figura de una mujer rubia de cabello largo, que sostiene unas llaves en su mano derecha, mirándola con desdén.

-No intervengas en esto. Voy a acabar con ella de una vez con mis propias llamas. –Detiene a la mujer el primer oponente de la chica, a quien esta mira con dolor e impotencia.

-Uuh… veo que vas muy en serio con esto. –Contesta la rubia. La chica peliazul intenta levantarse, pero su brazo izquierdo tiene una cortada profunda de la que no para de salir sangre, mientras que su pierna derecha tiene clavada una estaca de madera del momento en el que se estrelló contra el muro.

-Aggghh… -Se muerde los labios por el dolor, mientras siente el frío que le deja la sangre que sale de su cuerpo apoderarse de sus miembros, sin embargo intenta levantarse una vez más, solo para ser golpeada de nuevo por el puño de fuego de su primer oponente, lanzándola de nuevo a chocar contra un pilar, dejándola tirada en el piso, retorciéndose por el dolor, sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

-Voy a matarte… voy a proteger a Fiore… ¡protegeré a Fairy Tail! –Grita el hombre, enfurecido, mientras sus llamas vuelven a rodearlo. Su compañera se limita a mirarlo, sabiendo que lo que hacen es lo mejor. La joven maga aprieta los ojos con fuerza previendo el final, suprimiendo sus últimas lágrimas, pero en vez de sentir el golpe aplastante del enemigo, es cubierta por la sombra de alguien, que rápidamente empuja al enemigo hacia atrás, mientras dos personas más cubren a la herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta el recién llegado, viendo sobre su hombro sin descuidar a su rival. El cabello azul y la marca de su rostro hacen a su salvador inconfundible, llenando de alivio y lágrimas de cansancio a la chica que acaba de salvar.

-Je… Jellal-san… -Dice la joven, que tiene un ojo cerrado por los hematomas de los golpes. Junto a ella están ahora la maga del tiempo y la de los sentidos. –Ul… Ultear-san, Meldy-san… -Vuelve a ver a cada lado, encontrándose con el rostro amable de ambas. –Pensé que ustedes… -Parece recordar algo doloroso, pero Ultear le pone una mano en el hombro derecho, instándola a tranquilizarse.

-Jellal… ¡Desgraciado! –Se queja el atacante mientras es socorrido por su acompañante maga celestial. La furia del mago aumenta tanto como el fuego que lo rodea, haciéndose este más brillante y caliente. Jellal hace a un lado su capa y se prepara a luchar en serio.

-Parece ser que no tenemos otra opción más que esta, Natsu. –Le dice con mirada asesina. –No dejaré que lastimes a Wendy. –Dice refiriéndose a la joven tras él, cuya figura es la de una chica de dieciséis a diecisiete años. El poder de la magia celestial de Jellal se libera, pero Natsu aumenta también su poder, aplastando rápidamente al de su retador. -¡Ultear! –Le ordena el peliazul a su acompañante, quien asiente rápidamente.

-Wendy, hay que darse prisa. –Crea una bola de cristal para Arco del Tiempo y se la entrega a la chica, mientras Meldy las cubre al enfrentarse contra la rubia.

-Lucy Heartfilia… -Dice la pelirrosada. Lucy hace una sonrisa confiada y sin siquiera moverse invoca a Tauro, Escorpio y Sagitario, los tres luciendo ojos vacíos y brillantes, con aspecto salvaje y listos para atacar.

-Hazte a un lado. Mi único interés es darle a Wendy-chan a Natsu. –Sonríe siniestra. –No podemos permitir que esa niña ponga en peligro todo lo que Fairy Tail representa. –Levanta el mentón y muestra una expresión sicótica.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que representa? –La cuestiona la pelirosa. -¿¡Sometimiento, terror y opresión? –Sus palabras reflejan decepción y dolor.

-Te equivocas. –La detiene en seco. –Fairy Tail representa el amor. –Sus palabras sorprenden a la maga sensorial. –El amor, y el deber de hacer lo correcto. –Su mirada se torna severa. –Justicia, control, paz, PODER. Si no tenemos poder, entonces no podremos proteger a nadie… -Hace una cara de pesar, mientras la imagen de su pequeña sonriéndole le viene a la mente. –No permitiremos que eso pase de nuevo.

-¡Este no es el camino!

-Es el camino que hemos elegido. –La silencia. -¡Tauro! –Le grita a su espíritu, lanzándolo hacia la maga con su hacha doble entre las manos, pero ésta lo esquiva rodando hacia la derecha.

-En verdad quiere matarme… -Musita sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Ultear y Wendy están sincronizando su poder mágico, con Wendy sufriendo visiblemente por las múltiples heridas que tiene su cuerpo.

-Resiste un poco más, Wendy. –La insta Ultear, mientras la joven no puede evitar las ganas de llorar, pero se obliga a mantenerse concentrada. –Escucha… -Wendy se distrae y parece no escucharla, por lo que Ultear le da una cachetada. -¡Que me escuches! –Le dice con severidad. Wendy la mira y asiente, incapaz de articular otra palabra. –Te enviaré a antes de todo esto. –Mientras habla, Natsu está golpeando a Jellal como si fuese un costal de arena, y Lucy hace lo propio con Meldy, el poder de los magos de Fairy Tail claramente superior. Wendy escucha a Ultear tratando de ignorar el dolor que ahora esos dos sufren por su causa. -¡Wendy! –Le repite Ultear. – Los ojos divagantes de Wendy vuelven a mirarla. La maga del tiempo entiende la situación, y el corazón destrozado de la Dragon Slayer, pero debe salvarla a toda costa.

-Jellal-san y Meldy-san…

-¡Ellos estarán bien! –La calla de nuevo. Wendy guarda silencio, aunque todavía puede escuchar el ruido de las batallas. –Regresa al tiempo donde esto aún no había comenzado, encuentra a Natsu y evita que aquello pase… si lo logras, entonces tendremos una esperanza… -Mientras hablan, Jellal es atacado por un dragón de fuego que crea un cráter en el piso por el impacto.

-¡AGGGGHHHH!

-¡JELLAL-SAN! –Grita Wendy, pero Ultear le da un golpe en la nuca, desmayándola. –Con el poder que le diste al Arco del Tiempo será suficiente. –La mira con esperanza. –Tú puedes cambiar esto, Wendy… -Le dice mientras su magia se activa y Wendy es absorbida por la esfera mágica, la cual inmediatamente desaparece, dejando a Ultear completamente drenada de magia.

-Por favor… ayúdala, Gray… -Dice antes de desmayarse.

-Te aseguro que no seré yo quien la ayude. –Una voz profunda la sorprende, pero sólo alcanza a ver la silueta borrosa del hombre de cabellos negros azulados antes de perder la conciencia. –Pero si te pediré que me ayudes a ir tras ella…

-Gray…

0=0

ACTUALIDAD

-Y es así… como llegamos a ser lo que somos ahora…, nada más importa… vinimos a acabar con ella… y no estaré satisfecho hasta hacerlo… No es un crimen… es la simple ley del Talión, -explica sus acciones el Gray del futuro, quien junto a su esposa, se ha encontrado con sus yo del presente y Erza.

-Ojo por ojo…, -entiende sus palabras la Scarlet

-Vida por vida…, -termina la Juvia mayor, -Es la justicia que nos ofreció el Supremo emperador Dragneel…, Juvia y Gray-sama no dudaron en unirse a su causa… ahora que Natsu-san es el emperador del concejo mágico de Fiore, nada es imposible para Fairy Tail…

-¡EL EMPERADOR DEL CONCEJO MÁGICO!, -se sorprenden los tres al escuchar las palabras de la Fullbuster y acto seguido, Juvia le indica al mago de hielo que puede bajarse de su espalda, por lo que aterriza y trata de entablar conversación con su yo del futuro.

-Juvia… no tiene idea de lo que ha de sentirse… perder a su bebé…, -se consterna con la sola idea de pensarlo, pero sus palabras llegaron al punto oscuro dentro del alma de la maga de agua esposa del Fullbuster, quien rápidamente la miró con odio e irracional y adelantándose un par de pasos, prácticamente la sepultó bajo su aura oscura que se dispersó en un instante.

-¡Por supuesto que no tienes idea!, ¡El bebé de Gray-sama estaba creciendo dentro de Juviaaa!, ¡Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo, Juvia aún!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como todo aquel odio se apodera de ella, pero en un segundo, es abrazada por la espalda por el mago de hielo negro, quien le susurra en el oído, -_Aún no es el momento… tranquila…_, -y con esto logra calmar un poco su ímpetu. Con una sola orden suya era suficiente para doblegarla, le había entregado su vida y su corazón desde aquel entonces, si vivía era por él… y para él…, convirtiéndolo en presa de sus profundas ambiciones y necesidades, sin ninguna clase de represión, si lo deseaba lo tomaba… razón por la cual rara vez se les veía… prácticamente se habían sumergido en su propio paraíso ninfomaníaco y se notaba con sólo las miradas que se propiciaban entre ambos, capaces de morir en la ambición de poseerse entre besos y palabras sobrantes.

Estaban regalándose una de sus mejores miradas, cuando su atención fue llamada por el estruendo sonido de una explosión a lo lejos, se notaba en el aire, las llamas que aún sobrevivían al elevarse hacia el cielo, seguido de una inmensa onda expansiva de poder que se dispersó hasta alcanzarlos, al sentirla, los Fairies del presente, sintieron hasta temblar sus cuerpos y erizar su piel, mientras los del futuro se sonrieron, cual pensaran que había sido demasiado precipitado el aparecerse de esa manera.

-Así que también llegaste… Natsu…, -dice al aire, el mago de hielo negro.

-Seguramente terminó con los preparativos en el concejo Gray-sama…, Natsu-san sabía que Wendy había escapado hacia esta época, por lo que debió venir a través del agujero de tiempo que dejaste congelado en la magia de Ultear. –Razona su esposa.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 12 "FAIRY TAIL", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡Holas! Jooo, si que me tomó tiempo volver a escribir, jaja desde lo de la muerte de Gray-sama en el manga, pasé una semana taaan horrible, trataba de escribir y no podía, fueron los 7 días más caóticos, pero ayer resucité con el capi 335, ¡Gracias Ultear! Y hablando de ella… pobrecita, no tenía idea de que moriría, por lo que en el fic seguirá saliendo, haré caso omiso a la saga de los Dragones porque quien sabe que más pase xP, sé que hubo como mil palabras recicladas pero eran necesarias para entablar de nuevo el rumbo del fanfic, espero les haya gustado que ya llegó Natsu! Muero por escribir su descripción *Q***

**Saludos especiales a: Ushiio, Gonzanime y Yukistar**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	12. FAIRY TAIL

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 12 "FAIRY TAIL"**

ACTUALIDAD

-Y es así… como llegamos a ser lo que somos ahora…, nada más importa… vinimos a acabar con ella… y no estaré satisfecho hasta hacerlo… No es un crimen… es la simple ley del Talión, -explica sus acciones el Gray del futuro, quien junto a su esposa, se ha encontrado con sus yo del presente y Erza.

-Ojo por ojo…, -entiende sus palabras la Scarlet

-Vida por vida…, -termina la Juvia mayor, -Es la justicia que nos ofreció el Supremo emperador Dragneel…, Juvia y Gray-sama no dudaron en unirse a su causa… ahora que Natsu-san es el emperador del concejo mágico de Fiore, nada es imposible para Fairy Tail…

-¡EL EMPERADOR DEL CONCEJO MÁGICO!, -se sorprenden los tres al escuchar las palabras de la Fullbuster y acto seguido, Juvia le indica al mago de hielo que puede bajarse de su espalda, por lo que aterriza y trata de entablar conversación con su yo del futuro.

-Juvia… no tiene idea de lo que ha de sentirse… perder a su bebé…, -se consterna con la sola idea de pensarlo, pero sus palabras llegaron al punto oscuro dentro del alma de la maga de agua esposa del Fullbuster, quien rápidamente la miró con odio e irracional y adelantándose un par de pasos, prácticamente la sepultó bajo su aura oscura que se dispersó en un instante.

-¡Por supuesto que no tienes idea!, ¡El bebé de Gray-sama estaba creciendo dentro de Juviaaa!, ¡Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo, Juvia aún!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como todo aquel odio se apodera de ella, pero en un segundo, es abrazada por la espalda por el mago de hielo negro, quien le susurra en el oído, -_Aún no es el momento… tranquila…_, -y con esto logra calmar un poco su ímpetu. Con una sola orden suya era suficiente para doblegarla, le había entregado su vida y su corazón desde aquel entonces, si vivía era por él… y para él…, convirtiéndolo en presa de sus profundas ambiciones y necesidades, sin ninguna clase de represión, si lo deseaba lo tomaba… razón por la cual rara vez se les veía… prácticamente se habían sumergido en su propio paraíso ninfomaníaco y se notaba con sólo las miradas que se propiciaban entre ambos, capaces de morir en la ambición de poseerse entre besos y palabras sobrantes.

Estaban regalándose una de sus mejores miradas, cuando su atención fue llamada por el estruendo sonido de una explosión a lo lejos, se notaba en el aire, las llamas que aún sobrevivían al elevarse hacia el cielo, seguido de una inmensa onda expansiva de poder que se dispersó hasta alcanzarlos, al sentirla, los Fairies del presente, sintieron hasta temblar sus cuerpos y erizar su piel, mientras los del futuro se sonrieron, cual pensaran que había sido demasiado precipitado el aparecerse de esa manera.

-Así que también llegaste… Natsu…, -dice al aire, el mago de hielo negro.

-Seguramente terminó con los preparativos en el concejo Gray-sama…, Natsu-san sabía que Wendy había escapado hacia esta época, por lo que debió venir a través del agujero de tiempo que dejaste congelado en la magia de Ultear. –Razona su esposa.

Ambos pares de ojos grises fijaron su vista en aquella zona, el dueño de los más jóvenes parece no creer el terrible poder que su cuerpo percibe en esos momentos, cual una enorme presión se posara sobre su pecho, por instinto buscó la seguridad, encontrándola al estrechar la mano de su acompañante de cabellos azulados, sin dejar de ver en aquella dirección. Juvia al sentir su agarre, cierra los ojos igual de preocupada, para luego abrirlos decidida a no dejarse vencer y tal como proclamaba su yo del futuro "Proteger a su Gray-sama cueste lo que cueste".

-Tranquilo…, -dirige su mirada a su yo más joven el mago de hielo negro, al ver la actitud de los Fairies. –Para que él llegue hasta ti… falta demasiado… no… es más… él nunca llegará hasta ustedes, -sacude su capa hacia atrás el Fullbuster mayor, -No llegará… ¡PORQUE NO PASARÁN DE AQUÍ!, -sentencia, encerrándolos en un círculo de hielo oscuro en el mismo segundo que habló.

-Tanto Gray-sama como Juvia pretenden destruirlos a todos… de ese modo… no volverán a sentir el dolor por el que pasamos…, -explica su intervención la Fullbuster.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -interroga la Scarlet, -¡¿Planean acabar con ustedes mismos?!, ¡¿En qué clase de mente retorcida cabe eso?!

-Erza-san debería abstenerse de hacer comentarios que no corresponden…, -porque Erza-san no conoce la dimensión del dolor del que Gray-sama y Juvia están hablando… tal vez… Jellal-san lo llegó a conocer… con la muerte de Erza-san…

Con su comentario, los ojos de la peliroja se abrieron grandes, -¿Mi muerte?..., ¿Jellal?...

-La muerte… es el dolor más desgarrador que pueda existir… para la persona que queda atrás…, más cuando la muerte… llega sorpresiva y sin explicación…, -menciona al viento la Fullbuster.

-Si lo entienden de esa manera… ¿Cómo pueden hablar tan a la ligera de quitarles la vida a sus yo del pasado?... ó a todos los del pasado… lo que sea que estén pensando hacer… ¡¿Acaso no piensan en lo terrible que será para los demás perderlos?!, ¡Nada es lo mismo sin las personas importantes!, ¡Eso es lo normal!, ¡Pero es precisamente eso, lo que enriquece la vida!, ¡Todos deben pasar por sufrimientos para fortaleces su carácter!, ¡Es parte de ser humano!, la muerte… no puede negarse… es algo… que tarde ó temprano llegará… padres… abuelos… tíos… hijos… todas las personas que mueren eran familiar de alguien… y quiérase ó no… las personas que quedaron atrás… deben aprender a vivir con ello…

-¿Vivir con ello?..., -la mira altiva y enfurecida la mayor de las magas de agua, tras dar un par de pasos, llega hasta el anillo de hielo donde están atrapados y coloca su mano sobre el pecho de Titatia., -Erza-san… Juvia podría meter su mano dentro de ti hasta tomar tu corazón… y de un tirón… desprenderlo de tu cuerpo… ¿Podría Erza-san vivir con ello?..., -su mirada se ha distorsionado por completo tornándose a lo maniático, habiendo adentrado sus dedos convertidos en agua dentro de la armadura de la Scarlet, quien la ve incrédula de lo que está pasando frente a sus ojos.

-¡Juvia!, -la detiene entonces el mago de hielo del presente, -al escuchar su voz se atonta, por lo que aprovecha para saltar hacia atrás llevándose con él a las tres magas, Erza y Juvia caen paradas a su lado, mientras Poliuchka es depositada en el suelo.

En un segundo, miles de dagas de cristal helado, sujetaron a Gray, pasando entre sus piernas, brazos, cintura, frente a su pecho y espalda, quedando completamente atrapado, por lo que abre grandes los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se espanta Juvia y trata de llegar a él, pero es detenida por la Scarlet.

-Nadie… escúchame bien idiota…, -ha llegado frente al Fullbuster el Fullbuster mayor, -¡Nadie le habla de esa manera a mi esposa!, -le enviste por un golpe con el antebrazo izquierdo, que destruye todos las dagas de su hielo y arremete contra el costado de Gray, mandándolo volar lejos de su presencia, -¡Y menos una escoria como tú que no sabe como tratarla!

-¡Gray-samaa!, -corre tras él Juvia, pero antes que llegue, el Pelinegro azulado mayor, le ha alcanzado y cogiéndolo del cabello lo levanta del piso.

-Ni siquiera he conjurado ninguna magia y ya estás hecho papilla con un simple golpe…, -lo tira al aire y de una patada lo manda a estrellarse contra un árbol, al que cae sobre sus raíces, manchándolas de la sangre que brota de su nariz y comisura labial derecha.

-¡AGGhh!, -profiere al tratar de pararse y notar por el dolor en su abdomen, que con el ataque, en los puntos donde le tocó un brote de hielo negro quemante ha aparecido sobre su piel.

-¡Noooo!, -corre rápido Juvia y finalmente llega hasta él, lo mismo que la Scarlet.

-¿Te asustas por algo como eso?..., -arque la ceja el mago de hielo negro, -Me pregunto qué pasará en el momento que muera…, -cuestiona ajeno a su propia persona, cual hiciera alusión a algún otro momento y no precisamente por el que están pasando, pero aún así, la preocupación se resumió en los ojos de Juvia al escucharlo hablar.

-Gray-sama…, -le reprende triste la Juvia del futuro a su esposo, cual el comentario que hizo fuera de lo más desagradable.

-…Perdón…, -baja la mirada apenado con ella, para luego dirigirse altivo a sus víctimas. -¿Acaso esto es lo mejor que tiene ese gremio estúpido?... no hay duda que el Fairy Tail de esta época es lo peor… magos débiles y magia blanca… una combinación desastrosa si de poder se trata… El Fairy Tail de Natsu… es sin duda la nueva era…

Sus frías palabras se traslaparon en medio de las llamas abrumadoras, cual de un volcán en erupción se tratara, a cada paso que daba, el incendio se propagaba con fuerza y valía, cuyas llamas sin duda eran más bravas que las del mismo infierno, el calor desmayante se perfilaba como llevado por corrida de gasolina sobre la maleza, propagándose a los edificios una vez entró a la ciudad. Un Dragón…

-¡Un Dragón entró en Magnoliaaa!

-¡Las llamas lo consumen todooo!

-¡Irnos!, ¡Debemos irnos!

-¡El Dragón va a matarnos!

Proclamaban las personas con el simple hecho de tal abrumadora presencia, tal era que la figura del hombre rodeado por las llamas no había sido vista y se le había asignado el seudónimo apropiado para su aparición.

Los ojos del supremo emperador Dragneel se notaban altivos y furiosos, sus pupilas engullidas dentro de las del dragón que lleva dentro de su espíritu, parecían poder prender fuego con una sola de sus miradas hacia el objetivo que se propusiera. El hombre de complexión fornida y altura bastante considerable para el temor de que uno solo de sus golpes pudiera hacer a cualquiera despedirse de este mundo, caminaba cual buscara algo… en medio de todo aquello…

-…Lucy…, -sugiere a su esposa con el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre. La maga de espíritus estelares que caminaba a su lado, cual las llamas deslumbrantes no la afectaran, asiente.

-Sentí su presencia cuando llegamos… está con ellos…, -son enfocados los labios de la mujer rubia mientras habla.

Al mismo tiempo, los ímpetus del gremio favorito de Magnolia no se habían calmado, tras escuchar la historia de la Wendy del futuro y sentir la presencia fulminante que emanaba el supremo emperador Dragneel, el equipo de Natsu, conformado por el momento por Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Wendy del futuro, Charle y Happy, se han encaminado a su encuentro.

Mientras… una joven de cabellos rubios lacios sonríe con euforia, mientras sus ojos son encerrados en el misterio de la sombra bajo su flequillo.

-Está a punto de pasar…, -tras ella, un joven de cabellos negros azulados y piel clara, pasa su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola levemente con el dedo.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 13 "HERENCIA", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

WIII, por fin pude escribir un poquito de Happily xD, jaja creo que necesitaba el impulso de los review xDD, faltaba uno para llenar la barrita de ataque especial "escritor empedernido" xD.

Espero les guste como va, se vienen las peleas de Gray vs Gray y Natsu vs Natsu *o* ya quieroooo xD.

Cualquier duda o petición no duden en escribirla.

Saludos especiales a: Ushiio-chan, Yukistar, Gonzanime, Giulii y Andy mr.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	13. Herencia

Los ojos del supremo emperador Dragneel se notaban altivos y furiosos, sus pupilas engullidas dentro de las del dragón que lleva dentro de su espíritu, parecían poder prender fuego con una sola de sus miradas hacia el objetivo que se propusiera. El hombre de complexión fornida y altura bastante considerable para el temor de que uno solo de sus golpes pudiera hacer a cualquiera despedirse de este mundo, caminaba cual buscara algo… en medio de todo aquello…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 13 "HERENCIA"**

-…Lucy…, -sugiere a su esposa con el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre. La maga de espíritus estelares que caminaba a su lado, cual las llamas deslumbrantes no la afectaran, asiente.

-Sentí su presencia cuando llegamos… está con ellos…, -son enfocados los labios de la mujer rubia mientras habla.

-Este… será el paso final Lucy…, -tras estas palabras le extendió el brazo y con él su mano, indicándole que le preste la suya, acto que es cumplido en breve por la Dragneel, quien observa como un matiz de sonrisa se dibujo de los labios de su amado apareció, lo que le provoca responderle de la misma forma, para acto seguido apretar sus manos entre sí y dando un par de pasos rápidos llega a pararse frente al pelirosa y lo abraza con necesidad de atención, por lo que aprieta fuerte su pecho contra su cabeza.

-¿Este… será el verdadero final?... ¿No es así Natsu?..., -cierra los ojos, al sentirse rodear por los poderosos brazos del Dragon Slayer.

-Te lo prometí… haríamos todo esto… y moriríamos en el intento de ser necesario… pero las cosas se han postulado a nuestro favor, -la separa entonces de él y la mira a los ojos, los únicos capaces de mantenerlo en sus sentidos humanos que por mucho son tratados de ser arrastrados al oscuro lado de su espíritu de Dragón. –Así que estoy seguro… que todo esto acabará definitivamente muy pronto.

No podía evitar que sus palabras la reconfortaran, él siempre tan altivo y tan duro desde aquel día… pero con ella… el más dulce de los hombres, no entendía muy bien sus cambios repentinos de humor y sus actitudes, pero si algo sabía y entendía es que a donde fuera que el destino le llevase, ella iría con él, como su amiga, su amante, su mujer y todos los papeles que necesitara cubrir en la vida del Dragneel si eso le permitía permanecer a su lado.

Ansiaba recobrar al viejo Natsu… aquel chiquillo activo, enérgico y muchas veces a sus ojos idiota, pero al mismo tiempo tan noble y valiente que la cautivó. Si pasar por todo aquello le traería un poco de paz al alma de aquel Natsu que recordaba, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Guiada por sus instintos se pudo de puntillas y sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del Salamander aproximó sus labios a los de él, quedando a punto de hacer contacto, pero el beso es detenido por el mismo mago de fuego, quien levanta la mirada desde su amada hacia el frente, topando su mirada de Dragón con la furiosa del Salamander de la época actual.

Mientras tanto, un par de ojos azules, pertenecientes a la joven maga de agua de cabellos azulados, se abren es sesiones de parpadeos, mientras varias voces en decibeles de gritos le vienen a la mente, cual actualizaran de su estado actual.

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Gray-samaaa!

No podía más que escuchar su propia voz, en lo que parece ser lo último que hizo, mientras trataba de reaccionar, a pesar de la luz tenue bajo la que se encontraba, la posición en la que se encontraba no era la óptima para el descanso, en medio de su propio sueño había girado sobre la cama donde fue recostada y al caer de esta volvió en sí.

-¿Dó… Dónde está Juvia?..., -se lleva una mano a la cabeza en señal de dolor.

-Despertaste…, -la voz que escuchó sin duda la llenó de alegría en un principio, pero segundo siguiente abrió grandes los ojos ante la posibilidad de lo que estaba pensando, aquella voz no podía ser de nadie más que de Gray-sama pero… había escuchado ese tono de voz en otra persona… que aunque no deja de ser la misma persona, con la misma voz, es un ser completamente diferente al que ama, por lo que volteó lentamente hacia él, habiendo comprendido que se encontraba en una habitación, en un lugar desconocido y con el Gray-sama del futuro.

-No me mires de esa manera Juvia, -sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella dando un paso, mismo que la Loxar dio hacia atrás. Lo tenía frente a ella, en verdad tan parecido a su Gray, pero al mismo tiempo con una diferencia abismal en poder sensible con su primer contacto. Además de los ligeros cambios físicos en él, sin duda más alto que su Gray-sama, una voz más profunda, la mirada asesina, los brazos aún más fuertes que en un segundo la sujetaron, aproximándola a su pecho, su respiración cálida se confundía con la frescura de su aliento y presencia, sin duda, un príncipe del hielo más congelado, por un segundo el recuerdo de verlo besándose con su yo del futuro le viene a la mente, no puede evitar que todo su cuerpo lo reclame, después de todo, se trata de la misma persona… se trata de Gray-sama…

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?... como… ¿Por qué rayos estás aquí?...

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar, simplemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar los pensamientos que la ocupaban y concentrarse en el Gray-sama de su mundo, ¿Qué había pasado con él?, lo último que recuerda es que estaba por ser atacado nuevamente por el Fullbuster del futuro, cuando escuchó su voz gritando, entonces abre grandes los ojos, ahora lo recordaba, la que había gritado no era ella… era la Juvia del futuro.

-Sabía que lo primero que harías era pensar en mí…, bueno en él, -se sienta sobre la cama el mago de hielo negro, soltándola. –Tenía la sensación de que Juvia no me dejaría acabar con él… al final todo salió como supuse, ahora mi esposa está por ahí con mi yo joven, -se encoge de hombros, -y yo… voltea a verla, lo que la sonroja.

00=00

Ansiaba recobrar al viejo Natsu… aquel chiquillo activo, enérgico y muchas veces a sus ojos idiota, pero al mismo tiempo tan noble y valiente que la cautivó. Si pasar por todo aquello le traería un poco de paz al alma de aquel Natsu que recordaba, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Guiada por sus instintos se pudo de puntillas y sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del Salamander aproximó sus labios a los de él, quedando a punto de hacer contacto, pero el beso es detenido por el mismo mago de fuego, quien levanta la mirada desde su amada hacia el frente, topando su mirada de Dragón con la furiosa del Salamander de la época actual.

-Fairy Tail es nuestra vida… hemos crecido y formado una familia entre todos… nadie tiene derecho a irrumpir donde no le llaman… con las intenciones de querer hacerle daño a uno de los miembros de esa familia… y eso…, -habla despacio el joven Salamander, -¡ESO TU LO DEBES SABER MEJOR QUE NADIEEE!, -Le grita hasta mostrándole los colmillos de lo enfadado que estaba y con él, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle se ponen en guardia, mientras la Wendy del futuro observa la situación desde más atrás.

Las palabras parecen entrarle por un oído y salir por el otro, si siquiera las escuchó, miró a cada una de las personas que tenía enfrente y terminó por posar su mirada en el pequeño gato azul que yacía parado al lado de Natsu.

-…Happy…, -abre grandes los ojos, incrédulo, el emperador Dragneel.

La escena de la tumba con el símbolo de pescado se interpone entre sus recuerdos y su visión.

-Natsu…, -lo toma de la mano su esposa al ver que había empezado a caminar en la dirección del felino.

-¡AHHHH Natsu!, ¡El Natsu malo venía para acáaaa!, -se esconde tras su espalda el Exceed.

-Es verdad…, -aprieta fuerte la mano de la rubia el mago de fuego del futuro, -Mi amigo… me dejó mucho más que una simple memoria… y voy a pelear… con el poder que me dejó… con su herencia…

Con estas palabras levantó su brazo hacia el cielo y las llamas se intensificaron, -¡MAGIA AEREA!, ¡KARYUU NO TSUBASA! (Alas de Dragon de fuego), con su invocación un par de alas enormes aparecieron en su espalda, las alas del Dragón de fuego, que le ayudarían a volar… tal como en aquellos días, lo hacía con su amado amigo, ahora perdido en el pasado…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 14 "Devastación", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

OMG, OMG, OMG he quedado loca haciendo este capítulo xD, tengo tantas cosas que quiero escribir y todas se me acumulan en la mente y pelean por salir xD, jiji, espero me ayuden con sus comentarios a saber que es lo que pasará… por ejemplo entre Juvia y Gray-sama del futuro, estaba pensando… en que tal sería un acercamiento entre ellos?... Gray-sama lo propiciaría?, le gustará a Juvia?... o a la inversa, entre Juvia del futuro y Gray-sama. También está el asunto de Natsu, con esto de las alas del emperador… no creo que salga bien librado…

Gracias a todos por leer!

Dejo saludos especiales a: Ushiio-chan, kAeDe-HiMe, hushgueass, Giulii, Yukistar, Andy mr y Gonzanime

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	14. Devastación

-Es verdad…, -aprieta fuerte la mano de la rubia el mago de fuego del futuro, -Mi amigo… me dejó mucho más que una simple memoria… y voy a pelear… con el poder que me dejó… con su herencia…

Con estas palabras levantó su brazo hacia el cielo y las llamas se intensificaron, -¡MAGIA AEREA!, ¡KARYUU NO TSUBASA! (Alas de Dragon de fuego), con su invocación un par de alas enormes aparecieron en su espalda, las alas del Dragón de fuego, que le ayudarían a volar… tal como en aquellos días, lo hacía con su amado amigo, ahora perdido en el pasado…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Capítulo 14 "DEVASTACIÓN"**

-¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?!, observa sus llaves consternada la Heartfilia, la joven de cabellos rubios ha tratado ya varias veces de invocar a sus espíritus estelares, pero ninguno parece responder, por lo que les habla, más bien grita a las llaves para que se dejen aparecer al notar como la diferencia de poderes es abismal entre ambos bandos. Hace un segundo, las alas de dragón aparecieron en la espalda del Supremo Emperador Dragneel y al segundo siguiente, había arremetido contra Natsu, tan duramente que no tenía oportunidad de devolver siquiera un golpe, por lo que se sin notarlo tiembla de pies a cabeza, mientras su mirada preocupada trata de analizar la situación con sus llaves. -¡Taurus!, ¡Virgo!, ¡Loki!, ¡Alguien!, -grita y segundo siguiente se tapa el rostro, al percibir una enorme ventisca que provino de la persona que yace frente a ella, la esposa del emperador del concejo mágico: Lucy Dragneel.

Al disiparse la ventisca, logró abrir los ojos poco a poco, tratando de comprender que lo que se encuentra frente a sus ojos, no es producto de su imaginación, se encontraban realmente ahí… sin haber escuchado el conjuro de su llamado, la dueña les invocó, precisamente a aquellos tres que mencionó, Tauro, Virgo y Leo, se encontraban parados frente a ella en pose de ataque, listos a matar en el momento que la Dragneel así lo ordenara, sus pupilas vacías, evidenciaban la dominación sobre su propio ser por parte de la maga de espíritus estelares… más bien… La dominadora de espíritus estelares.

-Loki… Virgo… Taurus…, -tiemblan los ojos de la Heartfilia. -¡¿Qué sucede?!, ¡¿Por qué no me escuchan?!, -cierra los puños y los observa suplicante por una explicación.

-Es inútil…, -apenas y se escucha la voz de la Lucy del futuro, pero perceptible para la rubia joven, quien le presta atención. –Por más que el tiempo cambie… que el tiempo pase, se detenga ó retroceda, el mundo de los espíritus estelares no sufrirá cambios significativos dentro de su propio tiempo, por lo que ya seas tú en este tiempo… o yo años en el futuro, la conjuración de un espíritu será la misma, será el mismo espíritu en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, -la mira siniestra.

-Eso… quiere decir…, -tiemblan los ojos de la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Que mis espíritus, son también tus espíritus… pero obedecerán a la ama más poderosa, -le sonríe altiva.

-No es cierto…, -tiemblan sus puños apretados, -¡Yo no soy la dueña de ninguno de mis espíritus!, ¡Ellos son mis amigos!, ¡Jamás me obedecerían por mi poder ó mi debilidad!

-¡Es por eso que eres tan débil! -la silencia, -el mejor camino para obtener poder es la sumisión de los débiles… ¡Es por eso que ahora… SOY UNA DOMINADORA DE ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES!

-¡No puede ser!, -sigue tratando de negarse a si misma, pero todo parece indicar que la Dragneel se cansó de la plática.

Levantando una ceja, ya molesta, mueve sus labios ligeramente, -Taurus…, -al mencionar el nombre del espíritu sus ojos se colorearon de rojo y arrancó sobre la tierra, dispuesto a eliminar a su objetivo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita indefensa al sentir como el hacha por poco y rosa su garganta al esquivarlo.

-¡TENRYUU NO HOUKOOO!, -Se escucha la delicada voz de la pequeña Wendy proclamando su ataque, para acto seguid mandar volando al toro blanco hacia atrás y caer en modo de defensa frente a Lucy y con ella su gata.

-¡Wendy!, ¡Charle! -las recibe feliz la Heartfilia, mientras la Dragneel, las observa sumamente molesta.

=000=

-Definitivamente Juvia no podía permitirlo… Juvia no podía hacerlo…, -los sentidos le estaban volviendo a la realidad, apenas y podía visualizar en medio de su mirada borrosa, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, y al mismo tiempo su respiración se agitaba provocándole una indescriptible sensación cálida en el pecho, que bajaba hacia su abdomen y recorría su cadera y piernas, evidenciado en el involuntario movimiento de sus pies cual tratara de liberarse de aquella sensación.

-¿Qué… demonios?..., -logra abrir los ojos en medio de todo aquello, para finalmente posar su mirada en la persona que se encuentra frente a él, -¿Juvia?..., -parpadea un par de veces, tratando de comprender, pero entonces aquella sensación se intensificó al verse despierto, pero trata de controlarse, suprimiendo su respiración y mirando fijamente en la dirección de la peliazul frente a él, mientras se centra en la realidad, se encontraba amarrado de manos, con los brazos hacia arriba en una especie de poste dentro de una vieja casa, las luces apagadas y la presencia de aquella chica sin duda representaban algo, pero lo que era… no tenía idea.

Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la soga que le estrujaba las muñecas tratando de controlarse.

-Eres un chico malo Gray-sama… interrumpes la diversión de Juvia…, -habla observándolo fijamente, mientras sus manos se encuentran entre las piernas del Fullbuster.

-¿Ju Juvia?... –pregunta sintiéndose demasiado incómodo y a la vez extraño por todo aquello, era verdad que había sido victima de incontables acosos por parte de la Loxar pero esto… no era siquiera punto de imaginar.

-No…, -lo suelta entonces, por lo que recibe una inigualable relajación reflejada en su rostro, -Juvia lo hizo porque a Gray-sama le gusta que Juvia haga ese tipo de cosas… y a Juvia hacérselas a Gray-sama, -su expresión acostumbrada de picardía y misterio se apoderó de ella. Juvia empieza a extrañar a Gray-sama… por lo que pensó que podría jugar con el Gray-sama de esta época… después de todo Juvia lo salvó… aunque puede que Gray-sama se enoje con Juvia… ya que habíamos acordado que todo esto terminaría si los destruíamos a ustedes… pero como era de esperarse… Juvia no pudo pensar en la idea de ver morir a Gray-sama… ó siquiera lastimar a Gray-sama…, -se entristece de solo pensarlo, -aunque la culpa de todo esto la tenga el mismo Gray-sama…, -su expresión se tornó psicótica por algunos segundos, -pero no te preocupes… aquí… Gray-sama estará seguro…, -se acerca nuevamente a él y le coloca las manos en el rostro.

Ambos se miran por unos segundos, la primera completamente embelesada de tener a un joven Gray-sama "que cuidar", y el segundo perturbado por aquella "Juvia".

-¡Oh Por dios!, ¡Gray-sama tápate!, -se sonroja cual no tuviera nada que ver con la situación, sonrojándolo de inmediato a él a rojo más no poder.

-¡AHHH!, ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

Mientras tanto, sus contrapartes, se encontraban en una situación completamente diferente.

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?... como… ¿Por qué rayos estás aquí?...

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar, simplemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar los pensamientos que la ocupaban y concentrarse en el Gray-sama de su mundo, ¿Qué había pasado con él?, lo último que recuerda es que estaba por ser atacado nuevamente por el Fullbuster del futuro, cuando escuchó su voz gritando, entonces abre grandes los ojos, ahora lo recordaba, la que había gritado no era ella… era la Juvia del futuro.

-Sabía que lo primero que harías era pensar en mí…, bueno en él, -se sienta sobre la cama el mago de hielo negro, soltándola. –Tenía la sensación de que Juvia no me dejaría acabar con él… al final todo salió como supuse, ahora mi esposa está por ahí con mi yo joven, -se encoge de hombros, -y yo… voltea a verla, lo que la sonroja, por lo que desvía la mirada rápidamente al sentir su corazón empezar a latir demasiado rápido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, es verdad que se trata de Gray-sama pero… no es su Gray-sama…

El mago de hielo negro bajó la mirada, sus cabellos un tanto más crecidos que su peinado habitual cayeron al lado de sus mejillas y nuca, -no podía dejar de observarlo una vez perdieron contacto visual, sus facciones un tanto más maduras al igual que su cuerpo, es verdad que le encanta tanto el interior como el exterior de su amado, sin embargo… esa vista era demasiado para su corazón enamorado y ferviente.

-Tienes… que tener un poco de paciencia…, -voltea a ella nuevamente por lo que siente su corazón estallar al ver su mirada sobre ella. –Vamos… escúchame con un poco más de objetividad, -pide con una gota al lado de su cabeza, sin perder la postura de galán asesino que maneja, por lo que la maga traga saliva y lo observa un poco más tranquila.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan realmente?... ¿En verdad desean matar a Wendy-chan?..., -lo mira incrédula.

Ante su pregunta, su mirada se opacó, -¿Sabes… que es la devastación Juvia?..., -pregunta con una profunda voz.

Continuará…

La devastación es lo que está por venir… si no hacemos algo pronto.

-No… ya no hay nada que hacer…

**Fairy Tail, Happily Ever After, Capítulo 15 "Natsu", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Waaaa que perversión xDDD, seee, pero me imagino un tanto así a la Juvia del futuro, después de todo ella tiene rienda suelta con su Gray-sama xD. Jeje… por favor, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, pedidos especiales y Fanservice directo al review xD.**

**Esta semana he tenido tiempo libre y seguiré así dos días más, por lo que me fue posible publicar dos capis de Happily en una semana, pero pronto volveré a la masacre u.u, espero sean pacientes cuando eso pase.**

**Saludos especiales a:** kAeDe-HiMe, rita uchiha namikaze, hushgueass, Ushiio-chan, Yukistar, Giulii y Andy mr

Mis queridos lectores son inspiración, a pesar de que los capítulos por cuestiones de tiempo son cortos, los siguen, aún y cuando ustedes mismos tienen magníficas historias a su cuidado, se toman la molestia de pasarse por mis escritos, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


End file.
